Can You Feel My Heart
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: AU. Constantly being in the shadow of everyone causes Goten to face a deep depression. Once he is able to confess that he has a problem, he will be able to change his life back around. (Goten's POV) Rated T for language
1. Pour Me

Can You Feel My Heart

* * *

Summary: AU. Constantly being in the shadow of everyone causes Goten to face a deep depression. Once he is able to confess that he has a problem, he will be able to change his life back around. (Goten's POV) Rated T for language

Slight AU because Dragon Ball GT never existed, I thought the show was okay, but I like the idea of Goten and Valese (Paris) being a couple.

* * *

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 1-Pour Me

 _Pour me, pour me, pour me another, it holds me, holds me, like no other_

My head pounded as I took another sip of the can of beer I was holding, hoping to relief some more stress of me. Yeah, I, Goten Son, wouldn't have the ideal life style. I know for fact my family and friends are worried about me, but I wouldn't blame them. I'm worried about myself too.

I sighed as I crushed the can of beer and threw it on the bar floor. _"What's wrong with me?"_ I constantly asked myself. To me, it seems like the weight of the world is getting harder and harder to hold up and I don't like it one bit.

Sometimes I miss those days when Marron and Trunks would invite Paris and I over to their house. We would have the best times laughing at our high school memories while watching an old episode of Full House. Since, their daughter, Michaela Briefs had been born about a couple months ago they have been beyond busy.

Paris. I know for a fact she misses when they do that. All she says now " _Sometimes I don't even know when you are in the house. Goten, you are scaring me, you need to get some help right now. I mean it this time!"_ Those words haunt me; I shivered everytime I left the house.

A tall, around my age man with brown hair walked near me. It was the bartender, he had been serving me for the last hour and I'm shocked he hasn't kicked me out yet since I was sort of hostile towards him.

"Excuse me, sir; by any chance do you want another beer?" He asked me as he was cleaning another glass. I grabbed onto the edge of the counter and forced myself to raise my head to able to face him. How was he still able to serve me? I came off as one of the rudest customers and he still managed to benefit me. He deserves the biggest tip of his life.

"I think I'm satisfied now, I would like to make it home sober." I chuckled as the bartender placed the glass down on the counter. I sighed heavily. "Actually that was a lie, can you give me another shot of whiskey? I think this one will be my last one for good."

The bartender smirked as he grabbed a small glass and squirted the whiskey for me. "I know I'm getting into your business, but you seem kind of down. I have seen you in here by yourself more than you are with your friends." He mentioned as he handed me my shot.

He was right and it's horrible on my part that he is able to recognize me. "No, no you're fine, I just need some therapy." I said as I swallowed the last bit of alcohol. It soothes my body, but I know if I had one more ounce of alcohol I would be in the bathroom. "My fiancée is getting worried sick about me. I fear she is going to leave me." I sighed, "I told myself to get help, but I just can't do it."

"Why can't you get help?" He asked as he took my glass to clean it. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't even answer that question for myself. Sometimes I wish I could answer my own questions.

A blonde girl walked over and sat down to the stool adjacent to mine. "Can I get two shots of vodka?" She asked in a whisper, but with my saiyan hearing, I could barely hear her. I guess the bartender heard her loud in clear as he started to grab two glasses for her.

"Vodka actually sounds nice right about now." I whispered to myself as the bartender placed the first shot of vodka on the counter. I took one glance at the blonde girl, I couldn't believe my eyes. She reminded me much of the girl Gohan used to go to high school with, but I swore he mentioned she had moved to North City. Why is she in West City? "Excuse me; don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked looking over to her.

She swallowed hard and looked over at me without a single care in the world. Her eyes widen when she looked at me I guess she recognize me too. "Goten Son? Is that you?" She asked. I nodded my head and she started to squeal. "I'm shocked you remember me, I barely went over to your house to hang out with Gohan when we were teenagers."

"I know about the times you guys snuck Gohan out. You guys aren't that stealthy to be honest." I manage to make a weak smile on my face causing her to slap my shoulder lightly and chuckle. "The next time I see Gohan, I should tell him that you are in town. I know he will be astounded to see you."

"Yeah, meeting up with him and Videl would be nice, but right now you don't seem like the Goten I remember." She mumbled as she watched me pull out a lighter and a cigarette. I looked up at her as I took the cigarette out of my mouth as I exhaled the grey smoke from my body.

"I haven't been myself for years, Erasa." I added as put the lighter away. "I have been a mess for the last three years and I don't even know how to fix myself. I can't let Paris try to fix me. I just come running here to calm myself, but I can't keep coming here." I placed the cigarette back into my mouth.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" She asked concern. "I mean you're the son of Goku Son and the brother of Gohan. Your family means more to me than you think, I want to know what the problem is." I took the cigarette out of my mouth and chuckled at her. "I don't know how or why you found that so funny?" She asked.

"You won't understand nobody understands me. If someone was able to understand me they would have helped me." I hissed at her as a placed my cigarette back in my mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh I just want a change from the life I have at the moment."

"Maybe she will be able to help you." The bartender interjected. "You always told yourself you wanted to get help, and this could be your chance to get this help. Goten, right? I can keep the bar open for another hour, so we can help you."

I moaned as I took the cigarette out of my mouth. I looked at the bartender and I knew he was serious I could see it in his eyes. He was determined to know why I came here by myself all the time. Maybe just maybe, he could be able to help me. "I guess I will be able to tell you what has been bothering me, but I know you guys are going to think I'm this crazy guy."

"Goten, we aren't going to think that unless you tell us what's wrong." Erasa responded as she drank the second shot vodka she order. They wanted to help; a woman I barely know and the bartender are the people who are trying to help when I won't let my own family know. Strangers, I tell you, sometimes they are able to benefit you.

"If I can't even tell my fiancée, how am I going to tell you guys?" I asked. "That has got me thinking, I need to let Paris know that I'm going to stay and talk with a couple of friends tonight and I will be home late." I took out my phone out of my coat pocket and placed it on the counter right next to my old cigarette.

The bartender nodded his head as he took my cigarette to dispose of it. "All right, take the time that you need." I gave him a slight head nod, I walked over to the quietest spot in the bar dialing our home number waiting and praying Paris would pick up the phone. I looked at my watch and I read: 9:30, I guess she should still be awake.

"…Hello?"

"Paris!" I cheered as I heard her voice on the end of the receiver. "I'm so glad that you answered!" She smiled on the other end of the phone and then I heard a long sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you?" She asked concerned. Her voice was hard as ice which worried me, it sounded like she was crying.

I sighed. I did want tell her I was out, but I didn't want to mention I was in a bar for the last hour. "Paris, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm actually catching up with one of my old friends, so I should be home in about an hour."

"It's great to know you aren't at the bar." She chuckled at her statement. "Who's your friend that you are talking too?"

"It's a friend of Gohan, Erasa. They went to high school together; I guess I was kind of close to her." I added with a slick smirk on my face.

"Sounds familiar, I'm not going to keep you too much longer, I appreciate that you called so, I'll see you in an hour. Love you bunches, onyx eyes." It was the nickname she had given me since our freshman year of high school. At first I thought it was weird, but after being called onyx eyes for many years, I think it's kind of cute.

"Love you too, Paris." I hung up my phone and gently placed the phone back into my coat pocket. I sighed this was going to be the hardest night of my life explaining my problem to an old friend and a complete stranger. I sighed again as I began to walk slowly back over to the bar stool I was sitting on.

The bartender had taken out a few glasses with water in case one of us got thirsty. His pale icy blue crystals stared at me; he knew I was going to be in some rough shape telling a story of my past. I never payed attention to him, but his eyes reminded me of Trunks my best friend since childhood.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he grabbed one of the three glasses of water he had supplied. I sighed and shook my head no. "It might not be so easy, but once you find the right words everything will be much easier." He added with a slight smirk on his face.

I rolled my onyx eyes at him and took one glance at Erasa who had the widest smile on her face. I couldn't help myself, but chuckle a little bit. If Paris was able to smile like that every day maybe just maybe everything could be different for me, but right now it's my choice to change my life.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked breaking the ice. Erasa nodded her head and cautiously grabbed her glass of water and took a sip. I looked over at the bartender and he seemed to be intrigued something that I like about him.

"Yeah, you can ask us anything." He added. I grew a large smirk on my face hoping the two of them were prepared to answer the question I was about to ask them. Most of the time people would laugh in my face and tell me to get over it. I'm praying they were different, I just hope they are.

I sighed looking at the two of them one more time before asking the question. "Can you feel my heart?" I felt my heart sank when I noticed the two of them lost all of the color from their face. This was one question they were not expecting and I knew from this moment that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, this story is going to be interesting write. This story was the winner of my poll, thank you to everyone who voted and wanted to see this story be written first. After listening to some Bring Me the Horizon I came up with this story. In the honor of listening to their song "can you feel my heart" I had to use the title. Also, I got inspired to write this story mainly through music, so each chapter is going to be based off a song. Besides that, please review and give me feedback/criticism I would highly appreciate it!_

Song: Pour Me by Hollywood Undead


	2. Machines

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 2-Machines

 _We must be more than just machines we can't afford to hide we must embrace the pain_

* * *

The bartender started to chuckle at me. "You stumped me there kid, I really wasn't expecting that question." He wiped his eyes; I assumed he had let a tear get loose. I wish he knew that I was being one hundred percent serious.

"Maybe my story will be able to help." I added right as about started my story:

It was August 15, the day where I knew my life was going to change. It was the very first day of high school for me. I sighed as I rolled out of my bed and placed my left foot on the cold, tough ground floor. Sluggishly, I got the rest of my body out of my bed and I headed for the door to take a shower.

This year was going to be different. Trunks, Marron, and I filled out an application to Orange Star High School praying we can go to the best private school in Japan. Trunks was the first to be accepted, followed by Marron. I supposed I wasn't going to be accepted, so I sighed preparing to choose my courses at Mount Paozu. At the last minute I was accepted. They weren't going to be breaking our friendship up.

After I finished taking my shower I stepped right in front of the mirror. I grinned as I started to place hair gel into my hair to make it a little spiky. Once my hair was untangled, I placed on my new blue polo shirt. It fit perfect over my broad shoulders, it was great to find clothes that fit me perfectly. I placed on my brand new pair of black jeans and my new black vans. I thought I looked marvelous.

I managed to have gentle smirk on my face before I left the bathroom to make it downstairs to get some breakfast. I yawned. It was only 6:00 A.M., but for me it seemed as if I was up at the crack of dawn. I never understood why school started at absurd hours in the morning. The only thing I was gratified with I was able to continue on my education with my two closets friends.

"Goten! Your breakfast is ready!" My mother, Chi-Chi yelled just as I took the final step into the kitchen. "Oh, Goten, I didn't hear your footsteps. You look mighty handsome." She muttered as she grabbed onto my cheek to pinch it. I never understood why she did that to me, but hey it was different.

"Thanks, mom, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would still be attending Mount Paozu High School." I smiled which caused her to smile as she handed a plate over to me. There were a couple strips out bacon with a decent stack of pancakes. She handed me syrup and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Don't worry hun; I know how you always wanted a challenge in school, so I thought this could be your big break." She smiled as she sat down across from me. "As the matter of fact, I did the same with Gohan, he enjoyed Orange Star. That's how we met Videl."

"I know mother, I was seven at the time." I hissed as I grabbed one of the strips of bacon. I understand why she told me to send out an application, she wanted to compare me to Gohan. How did I not notice this? I sighed as I continued to chew on the strip of bacon. I hope one of these days she won't compare me to Gohan.

There was a light knock on door, I could hear it with my saiyan hearing, but my mother did not. I excused myself from the table and walked over to the door and opened it up. It was my good friend, Marron Chestnut. I looked her up and down and detected that she was wearing a dark purple and black flannel with black leggings. I assumed she was wearing heels because she was up to my chin.

"Goten, it's good to see you." Marron said as she enclosed her arms around my torso. She smelt sweet and I loved that sweet smell. I could tell she had curled her hair, I knew she wanted to make a good first impression, just like me.

I smiled at her as I wrapped my muscular arms around her petite body. "Same to you, bud." I mumbled as I let go of our hug. "You are a little early; I wasn't expecting you to come until 6:30." I added as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

She giggled a little which caused me form a second grin on my face. "I really didn't know what time to come, so I thought 6:00 would be sufficient."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just be prepared for tomorrow then." She smiled at me as I motioned for her to come inside. "Is Trunks with you?"

She shook her head no as I closed the front door and lead the both of us into the kitchen. "No, I haven't seen him. He told me he should be here shortly." Marron added.

"Hi, Marron." My mom mumbled as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. She was always so proper. I'm shocked she didn't at least try to teach dad how to be more proper. He eats like an animal and it sometimes sickening to watch him eat a meal. Not too long along ago, I just started eating alone in my room.

"Hi, Mrs. Son." Marron waved as she sat down at the end of the table. "So, how have you been?" She asked trying to start a conversation. My mother told me, she had liked Marron the best out of all of my friends. She has always inspired me to continue when I don't think I can.

"I have been great thanks for asking." She said as she got up from the table to place her plate into the sink. "Marron, if you need a snack or anything before you leave, just check the fridge, I'll have to get back to the store later on with their saiyan appetites." My mom pierced her orbs right at me, but I just smiled back until she couldn't see me anymore.

Marron cleared her throat as she went up to grab something to drink. "So, Goten, are you ready?" I looked at her confused, to be honest I had no idea what she was talking about and I wish she would just jump to conclusion. "We get to see our true weakness at school. Orange Star is where stars are born, I mean look at how much Gohan has accomplished."

She had to reference Gohan, why do they always have to bring up my brother somehow? This really bothers me. "Yeah, you make a good point Marron." I said in between taking bites of my stack of pancakes. "I want to see how many of the teachers are going to identify me by last name because of my brother."

"If they do, just don't worry about what Gohan did; Expose to them the true Goten Son." Marron praised me. She was such a sweetheart and she understood me well, I'm glad to have a great friend like her in my life. Now, you see why my mother likes her the greatest out of all my friends. "And if any kids decide to pick on you, they will be facing me."

I chuckled at her. She always was there for you, no matter how badly you treated her. She is honestly a genuine, one of a kind person. No one should take advantage of her, but at last she has Trunks and I back to her up.

"Thanks Marron, I'm pleased to have a friend like you." I smiled at her which caused her to form a small grin on her face. The doorbell rang and we both expected it was Trunks, but it could have been my brother. He does unplanned check up on us and brings over my niece, Pan. I don't think she is even one yet, but I vowed that I would kick any boy ass that hurts her.

Marron walked over and opened the door. "Hey, Trunks!" She said, "It's good to see you!" She hugged him.

I always assumed they would be a good couple. I think they're too shy to confess their feelings to each other. I know for sure one of these days they are going to date and when they do, I know for sure they won't have any shame in it.

"Hey, Mar, how's it going?" He asked after they let go of their hug. He had a slight smirk on his face. There goes Trunks showing his manwhore side. It appears that he was trying to seduce every girl he finds attractive, but in the end I know for sure he thinks about the one girl. The one girl I wish he had the guts to tell me.

She smiled at him, "I have been all right, my parents have been on my case." She whispered, "I have a feeling they know something and they refuse to tell me. I just wish they would."

Trunks chuckled at her causing her to frown at him, "Don't fret, Mar, I guess they are just worried about you. I mean, come on we are in high school and parents become a little crazier than they should be." Marron sighed. "And if they have a problem with any decision you make, I'll help you."

She lightly slapped Trunks' shoulder and giggled at him. "Trunks you sure know how to be a good friend." She walked away from him and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh my, Goten, you already finished that huge snack of pancakes?" I nodded my head. "Wow."

"Don't blame me, blame my father. He is the one that is the alien." I started to chuckled causing Marron to laugh. Trunks walked inside the kitchen over to me. "Well, it took you forever to come over to say hey to me."

Trunks chuckled at me. I never understood our friendship. It was probably the weirdest relationship on the planet, but it was normal to us. He has been my best friend since birth and no one can ever come between us, not even Marron.

"So, what time should we leave?" He asked looking at his watch. I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed my backpack.

"Well school starts at 7:45 and it will take about an hour until we get to town." Marron mumbled as grabbed her backpack and another snack from my refrigerator. "I want to apologize Goten, I had too."

I chuckled at her. It was normal that everyone took food from our fridge because my mother was always at the store. I felt awful for her; people would recognize her at Walmart. It is just as devastating when we make an agreement to eat out. Father and I would consume everything on the menu and backed up the whole staff. We decided the only time we are going to eat out for dinner was when we accomplished something.

"Don't worry about it." I said I as I placed my elbow on her shoulder. "I think we should leave now, just let me say goodbye to my parents." My two friends nodded as I left the kitchen to go upstairs to say goodbye to both my lovely weird parents.

Marron sighed as she walked to the front of the house. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked as he followed her.

"I don't like lying to him. I don't want to keep secrets from him." Marron mumbled through her teeth.

"Marron look at me." She shook her head no and looked out the window. "Marron, I mean it, look at me." She jerked her head toward him, placed her hand on her hips and started tapping her foot.

"What is it, Trunks?" She asked harshly, startling Trunks himself.

Trunks placed both his large hands on her shoulders hoping she wouldn't shake them off. "We are keeping this from him for a reason. I don't know how he will feel about this. Just a little bit longer and we can tell him all right. Please do it for me."

She smiled wide causing Trunks to have tint of red on his cheeks. "All right, I'll do it for you, but one more month." Trunks nodded his head as they heard my footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Sorry, that took longer than expected, but let's get going!" I shouted. I wouldn't be able to tell you why I was so satisfied to go to school. I guess because it was going to be different. "Nimbus!"

The three of us waiting until Trunks was able to spot a yellow cloud coming to our direction. I hope it was large enough for all us. My father had given it to me for school purpose only because we didn't need anyone to know our secret. I was the first one to jump on top of the yellow cloud following Marron then Trunks last.

"Wow, I have never seen this before." Marron mumbled breaking the ice.

I looked over at her. "Don't worry, I didn't know about Nimbus until father told me about him. He used him all the time when he was a kid and he gave it to my brother than to me for school purpose only."

"Sounds like a hand me down." Trunks chuckled, I nodded my head because it was basically a hand me down. Once we reached about five miles from the school we decided to walk the rest of the way.

Father told me to keep the whole being half alien a secret. Gohan was dingus; he was fighting while being a super saiyan causing one of his classmates to figure out who he was. In the end he married his stalker, I don't know why he would, but I guess high school and college changes people.

We arrived to it. Orange Star High School. Shit, I'm surprised I didn't piss my pants. It was weird to be standing in front of this school. "Wow, so, this is it." I mumbled and we walked into the school. "This is where our dream are going to be produce."

Marron smiled and patted my back. "Don't worry, 'Ten, you will do fine." I looked down at her and she still had her smile on her face. I'm praying to you dende that I won't be recognize by my last name. I want to make my mark on Orange Star High School as Goten Son, not as Gohan's younger brother.

I was attracted to this school. It was different; the teenagers who went here cared more about education than their social life. These are my kind of people. There was one girl who stood out to me. Her long flowy red hair pulled back into a bun, her perfect brown orbs, I felt as if I was Romeo and I just found my Juliet except I hope we don't die.

"Goten!" Trunks screamed. It seems as if he was trying to get my attention for a long time. Sorry, Trunks, but I think I just saw an angel.

I cleared my throat and looked over at Trunks, praying I can still get a glimpse of the beautiful girl in my peripheral vision. "Sorry, you were saying."

Trunks looked over at me and rolled his royal blue eyes, I don't understand why he was infuriated with me. "I was saying, we are level one students, we need to go to our level one class before 7:40."

"What time is it now?" Marron asked looking over to me.

Trunks looked down at my watch and he read 7:35. "It's 7:35, do you want to get to our first period?" He suggested. Marron and I nodded our heads and walked down in the closets hallway. I must make a good impression with the famous level one English teacher. Miss Hamilton.

I have received crucial information about Miss Hamilton. Yeah, she can be pleasant teacher if she likes you. She didn't like Gohan much because he often came to class late or cut class because of a crime. I wouldn't blame him either saving the world is in part of blood. I'm trying to optimistic, praying she doesn't hate me because of Gohan and likes me for me.

Trunks was the first who entered following Marron and I. "Welcome to English!" Miss Hamilton exclaimed with passion in her voice as she looked up from her book. She doesn't seems as horrible as I was told. "I'm required to take your name, so I can cross you off my list." She mumbled as she walked over to us.

"Marron Chestnut."

"Trunks Briefs."

"Goten Son."

"Goten Son?" She whispered. "I hope you aren't like your brother Mister Son." She scolded looking towards me. "I will place you guys by Paris Juu." She waved towards us and motioned us to sit down next to her.

It was her. The girl I was stunned by her beauty and I get to sit by her? Thank you Dende. I was the first one to walk up the stairs and turned right on the fifth row and stood tall besides her. "Hi." The red head said.

"Hey, I'm Goten." I mumbled trying not to stutter. Trunks and Marron made it to our new seats just as I finished saying my name. "These are my friends Trunks and Marron." She smiled at the two of them, but focused her eyes on me.

"I heard a lot about Miss Hamilton, stay on her good side if I were you guys." She mumbled.

"Take a seat you three at the top!" Miss Hamilton shouted at us. Well, damn, I spoke too quickly. Marron panicked and sat down immediately following Trunks and I. The bell rang and the school year has officially begun.

"Welcome to Orange Star High School, where your dreams come only if you work for them." Miss Hamilton snickered as she looked over towards me. Dear Dende why couldn't have received a different English teacher.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 _A/N: I had this chapter half way written as I uploaded the first chapter. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, favorites and followings. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if the ending of the chapter seemed rushed. Besides that, it was fun to write. Sorry, I haven't watched season seven of Dragon Ball Z in while I may be portraying Miss Hamilton wrong. Also, with Goten's story, I'm going to take it nice and slow, so the next couple of chapters are going to be boring._

 _Review Responses:_

 _Tiffay7898: I'm glad to see that I have improved! I decided to have a first person story because I have been doing third person. I'm glad everything was good, I'm glad you are liking the story. Thanks for the review!_

 _SaiyanPrince541: Thank you so much with your tip, I actually started using it, it works wonders. I explained most of your review in the private message I sent you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Machines by Crown the Empire


	3. I'm With You

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 3-I'm With You

 _Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are, but I I'm with you_

* * *

So far Orange Star wasn't horrible, but Miss Hamilton is the only teacher I feel that Trunks, Marron and I are going to have a problem with. I feel she has pent up aggression on us and if it is because of Gohan screw her. She cannot blame Trunks and Marron for being friends with me. It is not going to be a pleasant school year with her if that is the reason why.

"Goten." Trunks started off breaking the ice. I removed my eyes from floor and focused my eyes on him. "When do you have geometry?" I shrugged my shoulders and placed my attention back onto the floor. I didn't feel like taking out my schedule to see what class I have next because we have ten minute passing periods.

Marron placed her petite hand on my shoulder which caused me look up again. "Are you okay Goten?" She asked concerned about me. I don't know how I feel to be honest. It's almost third period and I already have been compared to Gohan twice. In my English class and my science class they recognized me before I even gave my name.

I shook her hand off my shoulder which caused her to get more worried. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I actually need to meet up with Paris at the water fountain, so I'll see you guys after school." The two of them nodded their heads and I waved goodbye to them. I sped up and meet up with Paris at the water fountain.

She asked me to meet up with her. I was surprised, she tried constantly to tell me, but Miss Hamilton grimaced at her everytime she saw Paris open her mouth. I noticed she had ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and handed over to me. I read:

 _Goten, I know we just met, but I get this amazing feeling around you. If you are still in this hallway before 3_ _rd_ _period stop by the water fountain onyx eyes._

That nickname is weird, but I think it is cute when she does it. I stopped by the water fountain and looked up at the clock. I read 9:58, I still had seven minutes until third period started I had plenty of time before I should start to worry. "Goten, hey." She said as she started to walk towards me.

I smiled at her. "Hi, Paris. I'm glad to see you again." I mumbled as I lightly punched her right shoulder. I'm usually never awkward around girls because I hang around Trunks. I remember when we started middle school he had gotten advice from Yamcha. I don't know why, but I believe that is how he became slightly a manwhore.

She scanned me with her brown eyes; I don't know why she is. "Onyx eyes, you don't seem like yourself. You want to talk?" There she goes with that damn nickname; it is unique, I believe this is the first time someone used my eye color as a nickname. Besides that, she reminds me much of Marron. A friend who are able to see behind my false smile, but the pain in my eyes.

"My brother." I told her. I sighed, I usually don't tell people much about my family because they usually already know about them. "I get compared to him all of the damn time and I can't handle it anymore. My mother convinced me to send an application out to this school to compare me to him. I'm my own person." She saw the hurt in my eyes when I saw her face fell.

She walked over to me and wrapped her petite arms around my neck. "You poor thing." She added as she started to pack my back. "Don't worry about what those fools think about that brother you have. You are Goten Son, I don't know you well, but you are a truly an amazing person." I squeezed her tight, but not tight enough to show off my power.

"Thank you, Paris, I guess I really need someone to have faith in me. I'm glad I met you." I said causing me to form a huge smile on my face. I'm probably grinning like a huge idiot, I don't care right now. I just wish this moment could last forever until I felt her sigh heavily which ruined everything. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned now.

She cleared her throat. "Are you aware that Trunks and Marron might be hiding something from you?" She must be insane, the two of them are my best friends they wouldn't keep secrets from me. Or do they?

I shook my head no and released from our hug. "Not that I know of. Why are you asking?" I responded awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Damn, they could be keeping a shit ton of secrets from now. I hate being a teenager.

"Well, unless I need to get glasses I can see the two of them lip locking." She whispered. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach, she must be kidding me. I glanced back and saw a glimpse of Trunks holding Marron. Wait a minute; he usually doesn't hold someone like that unless they are his girlfriend. I completely turned around.

"Come with me." I said with anger in my voice. I was absolutely livid; they are supposed to be my two best friends. Able to tell me everything well that sounds like some bullshit now. I can feel my power level raising and I'm afraid if I keep this up I may become super saiyan, but right now I don't care. "Hey, what's up guys!" I shouted as neared them.

I saw as Trunks had fear all of his face and Marron had guilt all over hers. "Did you manage to see what happened?" Marron asked calmly as I approached them. I folded my arms and glared at her. "I told you he was going to be angry." She yelled at Trunks.

Trunks was stunned, he would never thought in a million years I would be able to bust him keeping a secret from me. I could tell he wasn't able to find the right words, he was more confused and perturb with himself that he fell silent. It was unusual for Trunks to be quiet for this long and I was growing impatient waiting for him to respond. I unfolded my arms across my broad chest and deepen my glare on the two of them.

"Will one of you say something?" I barked in the middle of the hallway. I was attracting a shit ton of attention. Normally I would have made a mad dash, but now I need answers and I did not care if I was late to third period or not.

"Goten, we are sorry." Trunks apologized and I scoffed at him. I wanted an explanation why in the hell they could not simply open their mouth and spill the beans to me. "I guess I just didn't want my secret relationship with Marron just out yet. We made an agreement to hide this from you to save our friendship. I know how you felt during middle school."

Oh, dende, middle school. Middle school was a time of my life I wish I have never experience in my life. It was hard because Trunks was a player and he often left me behind to hang out with his girlfriend. To be honest I don't even know how many girlfriends he has had because it seemed as if every other week he had new one.

"Who told you that?" I asked harshly. I know for a fact I only told one person how I felt during middle school and they weren't able to keep their mouth shut. I looked over and noticed Paris wrapped her arm around my arm.

"I did." Marron chipped in sighing. I thought I was able to trust her, but I guess I was wrong. "Goten, when Trunks and I finished started seeing each other I told him how you felt. I knew that if you found out he had another girlfriend you would freak out. Now that's why we kept it from you."

She was looking out for me? She wanted me to stay happy instead of feeling like a third wheel. Well, damn, I feel horrible now, but I'm still pissed at the two of them for keeping this from me. I watched Marron pecked Trunks' cheek and walked away with sorrow in her eyes. What have I done?

I removed my grimace from my face and looked up at Trunks. I wonder if Marron broke up with him. "Trunks." So far that was the only word I could mumble out of my mouth. "Look, I need to apologize, it was wrong of me to come off as hostile as I did. I just want to you to be happy and if being with Marron makes you happy." Paris released my arm as she noticed I wanted to pat Trunks on the back. "Then be with her."

Trunks looked up at me and I no longer saw fear or pain in his eyes, I saw happiness. "Goten, you have every right to be angry with the both of us. I just want to know if you are able to tolerate us being a couple." I nodded my head and I was glad to see him form a huge smile on his face. "Thanks, brother, let me find Marron." He said as he ran off to find his girlfriend.

I looked at the time and I noticed we only had two minutes left until third period started. I sighed as I looked at Paris. I ruined our time together and I hope she will be able to forgive me because of this little issue I had with my friends.

"Paris, I'm sorry, I had to get answers from them. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled as I started walking to my third period class until I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and spun me around. It was Paris. Damn, I had no idea she was this strong. "Are you inane? We are going to be late to third period if we don't get moving now."

She chuckled at me as if I was stupid. I looked at the clock and we had one minute until the third period started. I have a strong feeling she wants us to skip third period and just talk. I promise mom I wouldn't do anything to get into trouble. I sighed as she finally released her grip from my shoulder.

"I want to talk to you and damnit onyx eyes I'm going to talk to even if that means missing the first ten minutes of third period." She barked. I shushed just to make sure there wasn't a hall monitor around.

"Are you really risking our reputation just to talk to me?" I huffed as she nodded her head. Wow, I never been great at attracting girls. Once I began to develop a crush on a girl, Trunks would steal her away from me anyway. I believe that was the only time period in my life I began to question my friendship with him.

She looked at me and formed a wide grin on her face. "Goten, I have a plan. I figured something like this was going to happen, so I wrote us passes to our next class." She mumbled as she pulled out two hall passes. Wow, I can admit she can be a bit a ditz, but she made an intelligent choice. I slowly snatched the second hall pass and placed it in my left pocket. "I want to get to know you."

I slightly smirked, it wasn't the smirk Trunks normally does. It's the smirk I do when I'm happy. "What do you want to know about me?" I questioned her as I grabbed her small hand and entwined our fingers and sat down on the nearest bench. She looked into my dark orbs and I stared into her brown eyes. I would have kissed her if I have known her long.

"I want to know Goten Son." She said breaking the ice as I rested my head on the wall. "I want to know what to say when you are perturbed, down, pleased. I want to know everything about Goten Son." She was different, I could feel it in my bones that she was different and I like that about her. She seems determined to get what she wants and that is another thing I like that about her.

I removed my head from the wall and faced her again. "You want to know Goten Goku Son?" I chuckled. "Get ready to know a person you wouldn't want to forget." I smiled causing her to laugh at me.

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting to you." She smiled as she shook my hand. "I guess we should get to class now." She got up from the bench and walked away from. I looked down at my hand and noticed she gave me a piece a paper. I unwrapped the piece of paper and realized it was her number.

Well, shit, I received a girl's number on the first day of school. I feel proud of myself, but I know mother is going to kill me if she found out that I have associating with girls instead of my studies. Maybe if I don't tell her, it won't hurt her, I believe it is a good idea. I got up from the bench I was and started walking to my third period class.

Paris. I feel that we are going to be friends for a while, I'm glad that I have her in my life now. She seems to understand me better than both Trunks and Marron which I feel that is a good thing. I stuffed the piece of paper she handed into my right pocket and removed the hall pass from my other pocket.

I knocked on the door to my AP World History class. Soon a blonde female walked up and opened the door. "Are you part of my class?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head and handed her my pass and she nodded. "I'm guessing you are Goten Son?" I nodded my head again and she smiled one more time.

I walked into the class and closed the door. "Yeah, sorry about that, I usually try to make a good first impression on the first day of school." I muttered as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"If I don't know your name by Friday then you already made a good impression. Just take your seat at the top row." I grabbed the sheet of paper on the counter and made my way to the top row.

She seems nice and a teacher I will be able to talk about anything with. I just hope the rest of my teachers are like this.

* * *

 _A/N: New chapter. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter; it is currently summer vacation for me, so a new chapter should be out each week. If not I was probably busy that week. Thank you for the lovely reviews, followings, and favorites. Thank you all for clicking. Sorry, for any grammatical errors, let me know if you find any._

 _Review Responses:_

 _Tiffany7898: I didn't even realize my error when Marron and Trunks were talking. Thank you for pointing that out. I will fix their little scene later on. I'm happy to see you like the story! Thanks for the review!_

 _Redshark200: I'm glad that you like the story. Thank you about my writing, I wanted to try a first person story and I guess I should try to write in first person more often. Thanks so much for the review!_

 _Uzumaki-Demon: Wade, I was waiting for you to review. I had figured out you forgot, so it wasn't a big deal lol. Yes, sir, I know adding the music was a good touch to the story it helps me portray Goten in each chapter. Thank you for the review_

 _Short-pants: I screamed a little when I saw this review because I just started reading your fanfictions. I enjoy your writing very much. I'm glad that you are liking the story, I'll shall not disappoint you. Thanks so much for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne


	4. Powerless

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 4-Powerless

 _Ten thousands promises, ten thousands way to lose_

* * *

Three months have passed since my first day of high school. We are getting closer to the end of the first semester and my mother has been on my case. Now, I can hardly leave the freaking house to hang out with any of my friends. Well, I mainly want to chill with Paris, but I can't tell my mother I want to hang out with a girl I would be killed.

Trunks tried to convince me to let my mother know about Paris, but I couldn't. I was afraid she would try to scare her off like she tried to do with Videl. Mother, I love you, but I'm almost fifteen, you need to trust my judgements. I mean I could tell dad, I honestly don't know how he is going to respond because his brain is the size of a walnut. I'm glad I made the decision to start studying or else I would have been just like him.

I decided I had to talk to someone and I know for a fact I'm not talking to Gohan, so I guess my father it is. He was probably in his bedroom getting ready for his big night because mother made a brave decision to go out on a date with him tonight. I gently knocked on the door and I heard his footsteps and he opened it up. "Hey, Goten, I'm surprised to see you not in your room with your nose in the book."

"I took a break, just don't let mom know. I don't need to hear the end of that." I mumbled through my teeth as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. Maybe talking to Vegeta would have been a better idea. I guess he would have listened better, but then he would be like " _give me a break, you are supposed to be saiyan, don't let a human control your feelings."_ I sighed before I managed to open my mouth. "Dad, I need your help."

He started laughing at me because I think he wants me to help me with school. Trust me the first person I would call is Marron. Damn, that girl is freaking genius. I wonder what Krillin and 18 did to make her such an intelligent teenager. "Son, both of us know I'm not the brightest crayon in the crayon box, so I can't help you with that."

"No, dad, not that, it's about a girl." I finished the sentence blushing causing my dad to drag me into his room and shut the door not strong enough that we needed to replace the door. Give us a break we are super saiyans, sometimes we underestimate our power and we break things like crazy.

Father sat down on the bed and I stood tall next to dresser. I didn't know if he wanted me to sit down next, but I was close enough. "Goten, I never thought at fourteen I was going to have to tell you this." He said. I was confused; I had no idea what he was talking. All I want is advice on how to ask her out. "First, you have to need to understand what "banging" is."

"DAD NO!" I shouted at the top my lungs. Yeah, right now I think going to Vegeta would have been a wiser decision. I really don't want to get "the talk" at the moment when I just want to ask out a girl. "That was my fault, my clarity was poor. There is this one girl in my English class and I think I have a crush on her."

My father gasped and patted me on the back. "My son has his first crush!" He exclaimed. I wish he would keep his voice lower, really don't want my mother to find out right now. Besides the tone of his voice, I felt embarrassed telling my father this. I think this is probably our most serious conversation since he was granted a life back. "Goten, why do you need my help?"

"I want to be in a relationship with this girl, but I'm afraid she is going to say no." I explained my father nodded his head as we both heard the door creak. Shit, it was mom. I'm prepared for the screaming of my life.

I shut my eyes not wanting to partake in my mother's rage. "Hey, Goten, why are you shutting your eyes?" Oh thank you dende it was just Gohan. Oh dende my brother was here. The last person I wanted to see. "Well, don't stand there like rocks, give me a hug." I think it has been half a year that I haven't seen him. Almost one year ago he had a daughter named Pan. He was busy as hell with his job and the baby, he considers himself a damn train wreck.

Father got off from the bed and gave his eldest son a hug. I followed after and gave him a hug. "Goten, you must have grown you are almost as tall as Gohan now." Dad added. "Hey, can we continue this conversation tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded my head and I saw him form a smile on his face. "Gohan, my son, I missed ya." I heard my father say as the two of them exited the master bedroom.

It was mistake talking to my father about this. I formed a fist and threw a punch on the wall forming a massive hole in the wall. Well, damn, I didn't mean to throw a punch that powerful it would cause a hole. I slowly backed out of the room and made it downstairs. I guess I should spend some time with my family.

Before I walked downstairs I went back to my room and checked my phone. Right as I snatched my phone, I received a call from Trunks. I pressed the answer button and placed the phone up to my left ear. "Hey, Trunks, you decided to call me at a decent time." I said slightly smiling as I heard him chuckle. "So, bro, what's up?"

"Well, if you aren't busy I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We haven't hung out in a while since your mother found out that you have an 89 in your AP class." Trunks made a good point; I haven't hung out with a friend for an extended period of time. My mother probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone if I locked my door and snuck out my window.

I snickered causing Trunks to startle. "Sounds like a plan, I'll be over in five." I hung up my phone not caring if he had anything else to say. My family probably wouldn't even notice I'm gone.

Scanning my room I found my Orange Star High School sweatshirt and placed it on over the shirt I was wearing. It was getting closer to winter and it has been freezing lately. I hesitated if I wanted to bring my phone or not. My mother is crazy and she could probably track me down. I left it on my dresser and opened up the window and felt the fall breeze hit my face. I climbed out the window and flew in the direction my best friend's house.

I was at capsule corp in no time. I believe that was my personal record. Just as I was about to knock on the door, Marron opened up the door. "Oh, hey 'Ten I was just about to go outside to see where you were." She smirked.

"Mar, what's going on?" I asked her. She usually doesn't smirk at things unless she is hiding something. I took one glance into the living room and walked inside. "I hate it when you do that damn smirk. Hell, I feel you are hiding something from me." I chuckled as I followed her into the kitchen and I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Paris. What was she doing here? I didn't even know that the two of them were friends. Yeah, I understand that they want to meddle into my love life, but I wish they would let me do it myself. I'll be fifteen in two months, I need to make my own decisions when I think I'm ready, not for the two of them to determine it for me.

She smiled when I noticed her. "Hey, onyx eyes." She mumbled as I sat down on the table across her. Damn, it seems as if I'm powerless from everyone around me. I nodded my head and glared at both Trunks and Marron.

"Paris, hey I didn't know you were going to be here." I muttered. She giggled and looked up at Trunks and Marron. She probably doesn't understand why they invited her over, but I know why. They probably want to go on a double date to the movies or something like that. I don't have my phone or money on me.

I folded my arms and soften up my onyx eyes and looked over at her. "Yeah, I had no idea that you were coming too. " She responded. I got up from the table and grabbed Trunks by the collar and dragged him over to his living room. I couldn't hold in my rage anymore and I didn't want Paris to see me again when I'm absolutely livid at Trunks. It will not be pretty for Trunks.

"Why are you so infuriated?" He asked once I let go of his collar. He smoothed out his collar and scowled at me precisely like his father. Damn, this is creepy, but hey I look exactly like my father, so I shouldn't be complaining.

I scoffed at him. "Why did you invite Paris over?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned me to sit down on the couch. I sat down on the couch and he followed after me. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

He nodded his head and glanced over his shoulder at the two girls talking in the kitchen then back at me. "I actually didn't invite Paris. I was hanging out with Marron and she asked me if Paris could come over. I didn't even know they were this good of friends." Trunks whispered in case they could hear him talking to me. "They started talking about some girly shit and I needed my bro over."

Thank you dende, I'm glad they weren't meddling into my love life. "I'll be honest with you Trunks." I mumbled. "I thought you invited the both of over and meddle into my love life." I chuckled. He grunted and shook his head no.

"No, I know that your mother has a tracking and listening chip in your phone." He said. "I didn't want to end your friendship because of that."

"Dude, I left my phone at home." I replied, I sighed before I continued on what I saying. "I was talking to my dad about something and my brother showed up. Damn it, I feel so powerless because I can't do anything to stop anything. I let people control me."

I heard footsteps and I was assuming it was Vegeta because my power level spiked up some because I'm angry. "Why don't you talk to your parents about it?" Trunks suggested right as the person stepped on the final step.

"Oh, it's only Kakarot's brat." Vegeta mumbled. "Give me a break." He said under his breath as he walked back upstairs.

I ignored Vegeta and focused more on what Trunks had just said. ' _Why don't you talk to your parents about it?'_ What is that going to do? I don't think that is going to work. My mother wants everything done her damn way and father has the intelligence of twelve year old. I don't think this will work out at all even if I attempt to talk to them about it.

"Trunks, I don't know if that is going to work." I responded. "You know how insane my mother is and my father's ignorance doesn't make it better." I'm supposed to be a saiyan, I should be able to stand my ground and not let everyone control me. Why do I let this happen all the time? "You know what Trunks, just forget this conversation happened I'm going to talk to Paris." I got up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, 'Ten, we were just talking about you, all good things though." Marron said as I sat on the counter. I shyly smiled and looked down at my feet.

"Are you okay onyx eyes?" Paris asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I continued to look down at my feet. ' _I'm Goten Son and I'm powerless.'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm Goten Son and I need to change my life back on track.'_ I continued to think as Trunks joined us back into the kitchen.

' _I, Goten Son promise to change my life so I will not be so powerless.'_

That sounds much easier said than done.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not a big fan of how I ended this chapter, but it is going to help me out for the next chapter. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews._

 _Review Responses:_

 _OverlordVegeta: I'm glad that you are liking this story. I felt Goten was in the shadow of everyone when he was a child and I wanted to write a story about him. Well, here it is lol. This story can be related to a lot people. Thanks for the review!_

 _Tiffany7898: Thanks so much about the improvement, I guess reading more fanfictions have helped me out aha. And yes, Goten feels comfortable, but there is only want thing stopping him now is his mother. Thanks for the review!_

Song: Powerless by Linkin Park


	5. Breakaway

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 5-Breakaway

 _I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway_

* * *

Trunks chuckled as opened up the refrigerator grabbed himself a bottle water. "All right, let's be honest here. Goten and I don't want to hear about you two talking about girl crap. You two don't want to listen to us talking about muscle and crap, so let's watch a movie." Trunks suggested as he opened up his water bottle.

Marron smirked as she looked over at her boyfriend. "All right, Briefs, we have a deal." See what I mean that they would be a great couple. I walked over to Trunks' refrigerator and grabbed me a pear to munch on. We agreed to watch a movie, but there is one thing that is going to take forever which is picking the damn movie.

"I want to watch Think Like a Man." Trunks said slightly smirking. I remember Yamcha recommended him to watch that movie back in middle school. Yeah, I believe it is an interesting film; I'm just not in the mood to watch four guys play four girls. "What movies do you guys want to watch?"

I took a bite out of my pear and watched Marron and Trunks get closer to each other. "White House Down, take it or leave it." She mumbled as Trunks wrapped his arm around her. Honestly, I believe they are the cutest couple in our class. I would like to have the same type of relationship with Paris if I had to guts to ask her out.

Paris got up from her seat and stood next to me. "You guys, those movies are lame." She retorted causing both Trunks and Marron to turn their attention to her. Marron tucked some of her blonde locks behind her ear and placed her hands on her hips. Father told me that Ms. Chestnut did that a lot, but I already knew Marron was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Oh, like you got something better to watch." Marron hissed as she jumped on the counter. Things are getting heated and I hate for them not to like Paris anymore because of them not being to choose a freaking movie to watch. "Go on, Paris, tell me a list of movies that we are going to enjoy."

Paris chuckled in more of a serious way. This is honestly the first time I have ever seen her in this intense conversation. I enjoy her bubbly cheery self a whole lot better than whatever this is. "Trunks wants to watch a comedy and Marron wants to enjoy an action/adventure movie. Let's watch the Fast and Furious." The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"I like the way you think." I chipped into the conversation. "Well, let's not stay stationary, let's get watching the movie." Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked to the front of his house to start setting up the movie. Marron and Paris were in the pantry picking snacks that they would believe we would enjoy. I casually walked over to the couch and claimed my spot. "So, Trunks out of curiosity, how long have you and Marron been a couple?" I asked. I truly didn't know because they didn't tell me and I never asked. So, what the hell, I thought this was my chance to ask.

Trunks turned around and grabbed the remote. His eyes met mine I was afraid he wasn't going to talk about it. "Almost six months." He said as the girls walked over to the living room. Both Marron and Paris gently placed the snacks on the coffee table which included three bags of chips and few water bottles. Paris decided to sit down extremely close to me which I didn't mind at all. Once Trunks started the movie, he sat down and Marron slowly followed snuggling next to him. Damn, I wish Paris would do that.

This was nice, four friends hanging out watching a movie together. I'm glad that I decided to sneak out because I would miss the opportunity to hold Paris. I slightly smirked and placed my arm around her shoulders. She didn't mind and placed her head on my shoulder. I wish I could stay in this moment forever.

Halfway through the movie we heard footsteps and I assumed it was Vegeta, but he would never leave his precious gravity chamber. It was Bulma. "No, Cheech, I find that weird. I don't think Goten is here." I felt my heart sank to the bottom on my stomach. How could she unlock the door to my room? Wait, there's a key on top of my door that allows people to unlock it. Shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home.

Trunks grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Goten." He whispered hoping not the catch his mother's attention. "How are we going to get you out of here, so my mother doesn't notice you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, I never thought this was going to happen, but I guess I was wrong.

"Trunks." Bulma called. Trunks looked over in the kitchen and saw his mother on the counter with the home phone in her hand.

He cleared his throat and smiled at his mother. "Yes, mom." He mumbled as got up from the couch causing Marron to fall on her face. He turned around and mouth "I'm sorry love" to her and walked into the kitchen.

"Goten's mother is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Bulma said as she shoved the home phone to her son. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed herself a can of root beer.

"Hi, Chi-Chi." Trunks muttered into the phone. He held the home phone near his ear, but he knew Chi-Chi talked loud.

"Where the hell is my son?" Chi-Chi asked more worried than angry.

Trunks had the choice, lie and get his ass beat by Bulma or confess the truth and I'll get my ass beat my mother. To be honest, I don't even care which option he chooses. I saw him sigh; I believe he gets intimidated by my mom. I mean who doesn't? "Mrs. Son, Goten snuck out and came over here." Trunks told the truth. Bulma gasped and Trunks heard my mother collapse on the floor.

"Goten, where are you?!" Bulma exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. She glared at me when she spotted me on the couch with Paris and Marron. "Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack?!"

"I haven't hung out with my friends in three months, Bulma!" I shouted hoping she wouldn't get too perturb that I raised my voice at her. "I needed a break from my family. I can't just go to school and do homework all day." I muttered as I walked towards the door. "I already have enough stress as it is."

Paris stood up and walked over towards me. "Are you going home?" She questioned me. I nodded my head yes. I saw her sigh and give me a hug. "It was nice to hang out with you." She whispered in my ear which tangled on the way down my spine. Before I opened the door she gave me a quick peck on the cheek with made my legs feel like jelly.

Trunks ran back into the living room and stopped me before I flew home. "Goten, I'm sorry, I just couldn't lie." Trunks confessed as he placed his hands in his pocket and looked down to the ground. I chuckled at him which caused him to look up at me.

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing." I responded. Trunks formed a weak smile on his face. "The least of my worries are about to start. Wish me luck." I said as I gave myself a running start and flew into the air. I don't care if mother grounds me for life, I won't obey her.

She can't keep me in solitude because I had an 89 in one class. I brought it back up to a solid 94, so I don't understand why she can't just let me leave the house. I wish dad had some authority, but I feel that mother doesn't trust his damn judgement anymore after he made Gohan fight Cell. Damn her.

As I came closer to my house I felt fear creep into my body. I looked calm and ready on the surface; I'm just not ready for what mother has to throw out at me. My goal is not to be considered powerless, so I'm going to stand my ground even if means mother taking my phone away. I swallowed hard and opened the door.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Gohan questioned as he raised his eyebrow. "We were worried sick about you! You could have at least asked if you wanted to leave." He hissed. I ignored him and closed the front door.

I scoffed causing Gohan to grunt. "You guys make me feel so goddamn powerless." I cursed startling everyone in the room. "I can't have a simple conversation about a girl I like!" I screamed. "You guys heard that right, I like a girl!"

"Goten, why don't you calm down?" My father suggested, but I just rolled my eyes at him and centered my attention on everyone in the room. This is time for me to expose my true feelings, how I feel being left behind.

"Dad, you blew me off just because Gohan came." I said causing his smile to slowly fade to a frown. "I needed you then and blew me off like I was a piece of dirt on the floor." I mumbled looking towards the ground. I wasn't going to let them think I was powerless anymore, they need to know how I truly feel and I guess this is the only way I can this. I sighed and saw how my father's facial expression changed.

"Goten, I didn't know." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, son, we can talk about it now." I looked over at him shook my head. I walked away from them leaving an awkward silence. This was something that was important to me and I just couldn't spread this out to my family, I don't know how they are going to react to it.

Just as I was going to go upstairs my mother placed out her frying pan and stopped me from walking. This is going to interesting. "What were you thinking?" She asked as she removed her frying pan out of my way. I smirked at her and placed my hands into my pocket. I don't want to do something I am going to regret.

"Mother, I was in solitude for about three months." I explained as she folded her arms across her chest. "I needed a little break."

"You smell like a girl." She said sniffing me. "Why do you smell like perfume?" She asked as her voice started to rise. And there it is. I wanted her to smell the aroma of Paris. She needs to understand her little boy is growing up. In almost three years, I'm going to be going to college and I may not even be living with them anymore.

I smiled at her. "I know that I smell like a girl." She grunted tempting to smack me in the face. "Mom, I'm going to be fifteen in two months give me a break." I screamed at her. Her facial expression soften up. "I like her and think she likes me mom. And there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her."

She chuckled at me which caused me to scowl at her. "Watch me, Goten." I rolled my eyes and walked back upstairs to my room. Sometimes I wish my family would like to know what it feels like to be me.

Before I shut the door I grabbed the key from the door and then shut it and locked it. Now, I can finally get the privacy and the time to myself that I finally deserved. As long as mother doesn't find out exactly who this girl is, I think I will be able to ask her out. My first true girlfriend, I hope she doesn't say no.

The only thing I need to do is find the right time and place.

* * *

 _A/N: Goten is going crazy, but maybe he left out one important to his mother. Which you guys will find out later! I changed the title three times and then "breakaway" came on my playlist and I thought it would be a perfect for this chapter! The beginning part is more of a filler chapter, but Goten going off at his family is not. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

 _Review Response:_

 _Jmac99: I was hoping someone would find the Goku and Goten moment hilarious! Thanks so much for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review-makes me more inspired to start the chapter earlier and I'll start uploading them faster instead of getting a new chapter each Thursday._

Song: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson


	6. Yours to Hold

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 6-Yours to Hold

 _I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach, I'm ready when you're ready for me_

* * *

"Goten, what are you going to do about it?" Marron asked as her and I were walking to our language class. I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at her. My mother is okay with me hanging out with Marron, why can't I hang out with another girl? I don't understand her sometimes.

"Marron, I don't know what to do." I mumbled bluntly. I stopped walking and she noticed that I stopped and went in front of me. "This isn't something Trunks _can_ understand. Bulma isn't crazy like my mother." I sighed as Marron gave me a tight squeeze. I slightly smiled at her. "Thanks, Marron, maybe I just needed a hug."

She nodded her head and grinned at me. "Sure thing, I can read people like an open book." I laughed at her as we started to walk to our language class again. "I have a great idea! You may not like it because it is meddling into your love life!" Marron exclaimed startling me. I mean sweet, she is going to help me, but I want to do it on my own.

Yeah, I mean, I appreciate the help, but did Trunks come to ask me when he started dating Marron? No, he didn't, he made the decision at the right time and day to ask her out. Look at them, dating for almost six months, congratulations to them. I'm going to do the same thing with Paris because the last time I wanted too, it didn't work out so well. I was almost a wish on the dragon balls. Maybe, I should tell her that.

I chuckled casing her to look over at me. "What's up Goten?" She asked as we entered our Spanish class five minutes early.

"I appreciate that you are trying to benefit my love life, but I would appreciate it more if you let me handle it." She nodded her head and took our seats. I feel as if she would listen to me, but Trunks will refuse to listen and try to assist me anyway. Dear dende, I hope he doesn't this is the one time that I am begging him not to help me out.

Oh…my…dende! I have an amazing idea, text Paris to leave class, so we can talk. I can then make my move on her. Yes, I feel that would work. Yes, it will indeed. I slightly smirked and leaned back in my chair causing Marron to turn and look over at me. I could tell she was confused. Well, she can stay confused because this is something that I am doing to benefit myself.

"Goten, what are you up too?" She asked. "We both know your mother is keeping a close eye on you after your little scheme from Saturday." I looked over at her and sighed. Yeah, she was right, but I'm still going to do it. If I just remove my phone from my pants pocket, she will still think I am in class. Dende, I love loopholes.

I shook my head no. "Don't worry, Marron, I'm not going to do anything stupid." I responded and she chuckled at me knowing that I was lying to her. Well, she doesn't need to try to benefit my life. I'm doing this for my own good.

"Somehow I feel as if you are lying to me." Marron admitted, I shook my head violently no and she soon then believed me. Well, I think she believed me. The bell rang and our Spanish teacher walked over to the door and locked it. Fourth period has official started. I'll do my plan before fifth period after Trunks and Marron leave. Hmph, I love being intelligent.

This was a class I had to pay attention in. Spanish 1 isn't too hard, but if you miss one day you can be confused. This is only class I don't take out my phone and text reasons why I'm going to wait until passing period. This is my lowest grade a ninety-two. I know it isn't too low, but for me it is.

Spanish was always my longest period mainly because I had a pestering teacher. She patronizes everyone in this class all the time. This is the only class I refuse to participate in because I don't want her to respond to me as if I'm four. Spanish is easy, I'll say that, but I hate this teacher as much as I hate Miss Hamilton.

Miss Hamilton decided to be an asshole and gave me a new seat. Right in front of her damn desk. I have a solid 97 in her class; why in the hell do I have to sit in the front? Oh, I know why, it is because of my STUPID BROTHER. Damn him, damn her, damn everybody who underestimate the Goten Son. When I'm pissed I talk in the third person. Trust me, I am normal with a hint of weird inside of me.

"Mr. Son, can you please answer the next question?" Ms. Wilken asked. I was too busy in my own little world that I didn't have to share with this people. I grunted and looked down at my workbook. The question is asking "what am I wearing today?"

"*Yo estoy llevo una camiseta rojo, los jeans y zapotas blanco." I responded hoping she was able to take my answer. Sometimes she would bitch about it not being correct order. Give us a break we are taking Spanish one and we are used to English. Just give it time, we aren't pros at this just yet.

"Gracias Mr. Son, pay attention next time." She scolded at me. The second she turned around I rolled my eyes. Marron looked over at me and she shook her head no. I mouthed "what" and she rolled her eyes at me and mouthed "I'll tell you later back to me". I hate when she does this. If it is that important don't look over at me and shake your head no. I looked over at the clock, we had ten minutes left and I know those ten minutes are going to do be long.

The bell rang and I removed my phone from my backpack and texted Paris to meet up before 5th period. Once I put my phone away, Marron slapped my arm. "Mar! What did you need to tell me?" I asked her we began to walk to the beginning of the hallway, so I can wait for Paris and she can wait for Trunks.

"You can't just roll your eyes at every teacher you don't like here!" She hissed as I scoffed at her. She knew this whole thing about me not being _powerless_ I was getting to my head. I disagreed with her because I'm just setting my mind on a goal. So far, it seems as it is going well.

"Mar, cut me a break." I mumbled as I grabbed my phone from backpack and noticed Paris responded to my text. "You are an only child; you _don't_ know what it is like to be compared to someone. It is vile for a parent to treat their kid like that." Marron sighed; she knew she would never understand my pain. Yeah, maybe Trunks, would understand, but I doubt it.

She grunted knowing that I was right and she hates it when other people are right. "So, how are you and your mother?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders: "I guess we are good. Can I ask why?"

"Trunks told me you made a huge scene at your house. I didn't know if it was still awkward or not for you guys." She stated.

I guess it is true couples tell each other everything. I didn't want to tell Marron just yet. I guess I need to keep watch on what I say to Trunks now. "Yeah mother and I had a little disagreement. Now, she just keeps a close eye on me while father feels awful for the actions he did on Saturday." I explained as we reached the end of the hallway.

Both Paris and Trunks had fourth period lunch which is the first lunch period. Now, before you say they are lucky, they aren't. They still have three periods left and you can get mighty hungry in three hours. I was shocked they didn't beat Marron and I us here. Oh, well, I can take all the time I need because fifth period is my lunch.

"Hey, sorry, we are late, got held up in the cafeteria." Trunks apologized as he walked over to Marron and gave her a hug. I waved at Paris with a smile on my face causing her to giggle. I could listen to her giggle all day long.

"Don't worry about it." Marron mumbled as they released from their hug. "I have something important I need to tell you." Trunks nodded his head and looked over at me.

I nodded my head giving him it was the okay that he needed to help out Marron, his girlfriend. The two of them entwined their fingers and disappeared into the crowd. This gave me my chance to talk to Paris about us. Even though I'm risking this, I'm taking the chance. I want to hold her when she is down, I want to her to be mine.

I cleared my throat and smiled wide. "Paris, can I talk to about something important?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, what 's up onyx eyes?" She responded as I grabbed her petite wrist and sat down on the bench. She sat down next to me looking at me with those large orbs that she has.

I felt my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. Damn, why am I so nervous? I'm Goten Son, I never get nervous. Also, I'm a saiyan, I should be able to talk to a female without my palm getting all sweaty. I couldn't face her or I'll speaking complete gibberish and I don't want to make a fool of myself.

"Paris, I like you." I mumbled once I was able to calm myself down. It went silent. Completely silent. It seemed as if the Earth stopped rotating and time was stop here forever. Now, I felt my heart in my throat choking me to death. Was she going to say something? Or was she going to leave it awkward?

At least a solid minute of silence went by before I could hear her open her mouth. "Oh, Goten. I'm flattered." I felt my heart go farther up in my throat, I couldn't breathe. This right here is tearing me apart. I repent making this decision right now. "I'm flattered because I like you too." Once those words left her mouth, I felt instant relief. My heart rate calmed down and I no longer felt as if I was choking.

I looked her dead in her large brown eyes and smiled. Now, I couldn't control myself and I leaned and kissed her on the lips. It didn't take her long to join in. My true first kiss with the girl of my dreams, I guess dende was on my side today. The first time a girl kissed me was in sixth grade when I had a bug on my lip and she used her lips to kill it.

This kiss was different, I could instantly feel my feelings for her increase as the kiss continued. She backed away first. "Thank you for this good kiss." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Would you like it if I walked you to class?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She nodded her head as she stood up. Our fingers stayed entwined as I walked her to class.

I didn't know if she was my girlfriend, but now I would like to have a nice little date with her. If this date goes smooth, then I will have a girlfriend. I never thought this was going to happen to me, but taking things slow is better than getting in a relationship when you aren't ready.

"Paris before you go." I mumbled as we stopped right in front of her classroom. "I'm not busy on Friday, how would you like the idea if we go on a dinner date?" I asked hoping she would like the idea.

"Yeah, I would love too!" She exclaimed. "I'll see you at seven." She whispered before she gave me a peck on the cheek and walked into her classroom.

I wish I was able to get advice from dad, but I finally got the girls of my dreams and no one is going to get in my way.

Okay, maybe my mother, but my plan is going great so far. I hope it can stay this way.

* * *

 _A/N: Since I couldn't use the car this weekend, I decided to write until one a.m. So, I let half my anger out in this chapter, which is when Goten is in Spanish class with Ms. Wilken. I stole my freshman year Spanish one teacher's last name. Also, for anyone who doesn't speak Spanish Goten said "I am wearing a red shirt, jeans and white shoes". I'm rusty on Spanish since the last time I had a class was a month ago. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

 _Review responses:_

 _Jmac99: Goten is not going to be a wish just yet. He is going to be killed in a later chapter. Not literally killed, but you know what I mean. Thanks so much for the review!_

 _Potentials34: Thank you! The day I uploaded chapter five is the day I decided breakaway was perfect for it. Is the other person Jmac99? Gave me credit at the end of chapter six. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Wilsonevo12345: Yes, Goten is scheming. His overconfidence is going to be the end of him. Thanks for the awesome review!_

 _If you like action stories about Goten, Trunks, and Gohan with no help from their parents check out my buddy Jmac99's story: Dragon Ball Z: Next Generation. It is worth the read!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review! - Want faster updates? More reviews equals faster updates!_

Song: Yours to Hold by Skillet


	7. The Only Exception

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 7 –The Only Exception

 _But you are the only exception_

* * *

This week was going by fast. It was already Wednesday. Wow, I can't believe my secret date with Paris is in two days. My date with Paris is in two days. HOLY CRAP, my date with Paris is in two days! I don't know how I'm going to get away with this. I can't walk downstairs with decent attire on and not have my parent's questions me. What am I going to do? Enough about that let's look at the positive side.

At school today, there was a gas leak at school and we were able to leave school. I was gratified with that, along with the school body. Of course, I explained to my mother why I was home at 10:30 and instead of fourth period. Hmph…never thought she would pass out because we had a gas leak at school. My mother is such a spaz sometimes.

My phone rang and I noticed Trunks came across. I don't understand why he doesn't like texting much anymore. I haven't questioned him about it and I know he probably won't answer my question about it either. "Hey, Trunks." I said once I pressed the answer button my phone.

"I'm bored. You wanna hang?" He asked. I looked at the clock and it was 12:30. I believe mother was back from the store already, so she wouldn't have a huge problem with Trunks over. He is basically family; Trunks and I go way back.

I nodded my head even though he didn't even see it. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Come on over, but sneak in through my window." I hung up before he had time to question me. I went over to the door and locked it. I don't need father or mother barging in thinking I'm going to sneak out again. I opened the window and waited until I saw Trunks in the sky. It shouldn't take him too long to get here unless he stops.

I saw him flying toward my house, I swear to dende that he needs to slow down or he is going to break my wall. That won't be an easy thing to explain to mother that I have a hole in the wall. She isn't too thrilled about the hole in the wall I left their last Saturday. Oh, well, I offered to pay for it, since I am to blame.

"Trunks are you crazy?!" I questioned him. He was confused until he realized he was going to come into my house too fast. He started to slow down and flew into the window without scratching anything. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a hand to help him back up to his feet. He brushed off his pants and sat down on my bed. "Trunks, I need your help."

I saw a devilish look grow into his eyes. I hate that look in his eyes because usually his plans back fire and I swear this plan better not. I sighed. Why am I getting myself all worked up about this? I shouldn't be so secretive, but if mother is going to compare me to brother and tell me when to find love. I guess I'll continue to do this.

"What do you need my assistance with?" Trunks asked as he got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser.

"I have a date." I mumbled not too loud enough so mother could hear. If she found out I had a date she would track me down and put a camera and watch every second or ruin the whole date.

Trunks' eyes widen when he noticed I was being serious. "With Paris?" He asked for clarity. I nodded my head and he smirked. Even though I hated that smirk, I knew he was going to help me. After all, we are best friends and we always assist each other when we try something new. It might sound cliché, but he is so far the only person I trust right now with this.

"We are going to dinner on Friday, but I don't know how I am going to be able to leave the house without my parents knowing." I confessed as I folded my arms when Trunks started to chuckle. I grunted at him and he stopped.

"I know what to do. You come over to my house and get ready there." Trunks stated. I nodded my head and motioned my hand for him to continue on with the plan that he had. "I'll tell my mother that we have a double date. I'll take Marron to the same place you are taking Paris and I can keep a close eye on the two of you. We won't sit together though. I think you should be alone on your first date."

I smirked this time enjoying the plan that he came up with. "Trunks, I think we just came up with the top notch plan." This was going to be great. Even though I won't be completely alone with Paris, I believe it is going to be better that Trunks is going to be there. He will be able to give me tips on what to do.

This is going to be great. This is the best thing is, mother won't even know it is happening. I'll be hanging out with Trunks. We just have to make sure Bulma doesn't check up on us, but we have two days to come up with an idea. I can't wait until Friday.

 _~The Next Day~_

Second period couldn't take any longer. Paris got her phone taken away, so I wasn't able to text her the plan Trunks and I came up with. Mainly Trunks, but I don't want her to think Trunks is too devilish. I kept my focus on the clock watching the time change slower and slower by the second. Damn, why is it taking so long for it to be passing period?

After I confessed my liking to Paris, we both agreed to meet up before class if our classes were near each other. Even though we saw each other for about three minutes, I think it is better than not seeing each other at all. This also gives me an excuse so I don't have to see Trunks and Marron be kissy kissy over each other.

The bell finally rang and I dashed out the door. I couldn't casually wait around and talk to Trunks until Marron appears from her class. I need at least a decent amount of time to talk to Paris about this date. Shit, I hope she will be okay with this plan. I know for a fact she likes both Marron and Trunks.

I knew I was near our spot, the water fountain. Yeah, it is a cheesy, but this is a special place for us. This was the first place she told me to meet up with her, so we can talk. It's where she told me she wanted to get to know me and hugged me when I confessed my family issue. Even though it can get a little awkward when people show up to get a quick drink of water, I still enjoy our time together.

When I turned the corner she was already waiting for me. It looked as if she was looking at her make-up. She doesn't need make-up, she is gorgeous. Hmmph, maybe I should tell her that. I checked my breath, just to make sure it was good and I made my way over to my girlfriend, or soon to be girlfriend. I still don't know what the hell to call her.

"Oh, hey onyx eyes!" She greeted when she saw me. I guess she was surprised to see me here earlier than normal, but hey I have something important things for her to know.

I smiled at her before I said anything. "Hey, Paris, we need to talk." I saw her smile slowly fade away as she stood close to me. I believe she thinks I'm calling off the date that we had, but why would I? She is the girl for me. "It is nothing bad, I just need to let you know. We won't be the only one on the date Friday." She was confused. I could see the look in her eye that she was confused. "Let me explain."

She nodded her head and sighed. "What's up then?" She asked, but I could hear the fear in her voice. She shouldn't just jump to conclusions without me telling her what I am going to say. I took a long sigh noticing that she was growing slightly impatient.

"I told my mother about you." I started off. "She is a spaz, let me tell you that, especially when it comes to the opposite gender. I think you got my point; she isn't fond of me dating just yet. Trunks and I came up with a plan for tomorrow." I swallowed hard hoping she would be satisfied with this plan. It was so simple, that I'm surprised I didn't come up with it. That's right; I just called Trunks a dingus.

"If your mother isn't comfortable with you dating, why did you even ask me out?" She asked rather livid. I still wasn't finished and she is getting angry with my decision.

I pouted, and I usually never pout. "I really like you Paris and I don't want to you to go." I confessed. She sighed and gave me a quick hug. It calmed me down, I just feel slightly embarrassed that she saw me pout. "Sorry for pouting, I need to prove to my mom that I'm not like Gohan."

She is an only child, so she doesn't understand being compared to a sibling. Damn, I guess I am the only one out of all of my friends. I wonder how that happened. Gohan found love when he was eighteen. I can't wait another three years to find the perfect girl. I'm going to be fifteen in two months, I find that reasonable age to date anyway.

"What I'm trying to say, my brother found love at eighteen. A lot can happen during the years, I'm not risking it Paris." She nodded her head understanding where I was coming from. "It is going to be a double date. Marron and Trunks will be there with us, but at a different table."

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" She asked giggling at me.

I chuckled at myself too, I guess it was pretty inane telling her all of that. "I guess it was. I just wanted to know if you are going to be okay with that?" I asked. If she wasn't then I could kiss my whole love life goodbye. I will grow old with ten thousands cats, I need to stop over thinking.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine with it." She said as she pushed some of her red locks out of her face. "I mean, yeah, it is kind of weird that you are going against your mother, but you want to prove a point." She came close to me and wrapped her petite arms around my neck and gave me a quick on the lips. "I find it cute that you want to stand up for your mother."

See what I mean by perfect? Damn, I don't know what I would do without her encouraging me to follow what I believe. I don't want to let her go ever, I need to be an amazing boyfriend, so we can last until marriage. I don't want any other girl, I just want her. Sorry, I was being a bit delusional, but this is what I'm planning on doing.

Yeah, I am fourteen, but I do have a very creative mind with a big dream. A dream I am going to achieve by myself. It was silent and I didn't even notice how long we were hugging near the water fountain. "Hey, let me take you to class." She nodded her head and entwined our fingers.

Even though our date won't be exactly as plan, she is the only exception. I would do anything to make sure it goes the way it supposed to.

And to be honest, that is saying a lot.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry, this part took a little longer than normal for me write. It took me forever to find a song to go with this chapter. I have chapter eight ready in my mind, so it won't be as a long as a wait. Also, sorry, if this part seemed a bit rushed._

 _Review Responses:_

 _Jmac99: You will find out how the date goes in chapter 8 and chapter 9. And let me tell ya, it is going to be interesting. Thanks for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review-want faster updates? More reviews equal faster update!_

Song: The Only Exception by Paramore


	8. I Need Your Love

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 8-I Need Your Love

 _I need to be free with you tonight, I need your love_

* * *

"Trunks…no." I didn't realize what he had planned for me to wear. It wasn't my style and it wasn't my taste. He wanted me to wear on of his Gucci evening suits. I don't have the money to wear it, and I don't want to deceive Paris. I just don't want to be something I'm not. Sorry not sorry Trunks.

Trunks grunted, the date was in an hour and I didn't have any attire to wear. "Fine, if you don't want my evening suit, then put on a button up shirt, black jeans and the those vans you wear." I nodded my head not understanding the irateness Trunks held inside of him. He should know that his more class than I do and I would never trust myself wearing something as lavish as the clothes he has.

I walked into his closet and began to strip from my clothes. This seems all too simple as if this date was going to as planned. I wonder why that is. Whenever Trunks comes up with a plan it ended eerie. I need to stop thinking like this optimistic not pessimistic. I should be grateful that I am able to go on this date in the first place.

"All right, we have reservations at "L'Anus Serre" for 4:45, we need to get going." Trunks shouted as he barged into the closet with me. I believed this is the first time since we were in elementary school we have changed together. "And Goten, never mention this to anyone." I nodded in silence as I walked outside to borrow one of his cologne. There was so many to choose from that I grabbed the first one and sprayed myself with it.

I cleared my throat and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, I look marvelous; I'm praying that Paris will take a liking to my attire. I thought about putting gel throughout my hair, but I wouldn't have enough time with the hair I inherited from my father. Trunks opened up the closet door and I was surprised.

"Wow, Trunks, I look under dress." I stuttered when I noticed Trunks he had gelled his lavender hair back. Trunks chuckled; he often had to over dress since his mother was well-known throughout Japan.

He smirked as he touched his hair to make sure it was perfect. "You look absolutely fine, Marron is over dressing and I'm for sure, Paris will dress to same standard as you." Trunks mumbled as he started to fix his tie. "And don't worry, I told my mother I had an outing to go too."

I blinked and rolled my onyx orbs at him. Was he being serious? Did he not tell Bulma that I was here along with him? "Trunks, are you forgetting something?" I asked I awkwardly rubbed the back of the neck. He couldn't have not mention to Bulma that I was in his house; I mean on Wednesday, I did let him inside without my mother knowing.

"Don't worry, 'Ten, I mentioned that you are coming along with." He responded. I sighed in relief; I was worried that he forgot to mention me. He looked out his watch and smirked. "Let's get going my friend." I nodded my head as we exited his room. This is what I was anticipating all week, my best friend assisting me on this date.

I swear we better not fly, because I swear I'm going to mess up my hair. I usually don't care about my appearance, but tonight was different. Trunks has already turned fifteen and he had his learner's permit, so he can drive by himself soon. That would make life much easier when we all have our license, drive whenever we want. Hmph…I can't wait to get older.

"GOTEN!" Trunks screamed causing me to jump a little.

"Sorry, Trunks, but what were you saying?" I apologized. I have been spacing out lately, mostly daydreaming over Paris, but I hope Trunks got used to it. He grunted and rolled his eyes at me. Still don't know why he is angry.

He nodded his head. "We are walking over to Marron's house and her mother will drive us to L'Anus Serre." I nodded my head understanding the second part of the plan. "Her mother will keep quiet for you since she understands how strict your mother is."

"Thank you Mrs. Chestnut." I whispered only for myself to hear, hoping Trunks didn't hear. "All right, let's get going." Trunks nodded his head and we walked downstairs to his living room. Both his parents were downstairs.

Bulma smirked as she watched both of his emerge from the stairs. "Well, look at my stud." Bulma mumbled as she walked over to pinch Trunks' cheek. "Marron has one lucky guy." Trunks blushed and to be honest I believe that is the first time I have seen him blush before, he usually keeps his feelings behind.

"Thanks mom." He responded once he was able to get rid of the red tint from his cheeks. Bulma smiled and looked over to me.

"Goten, looking handsome too." Bulma said. "I hope the both of you have fun at that school dance." The both of us nodded our head and exited Capsule Corp.

I huffed and looked over at Trunks. 'School dance?" I questioned him.

"Shut up, Goten." He responded halfway laughing. To be honest I didn't realize how close Marron and Trunks lived. I don't understand why they always want to come to my house before school. Maybe we should talk about switching it over to Marron's house. I just don't know how they are going to feel about that. Oh, well.

The closer that we got to Marron's house the more apprehensive I felt. This was my first date ever and I want to remember because you only experience your first date once. We arrived to Marron's house and Trunks ranged the doorbell.

"Breath check." Trunks mumbled. It was something he saw in a movie and whenever he hangs out with the opposite gender he has me to check his breath. He blew my face and it smelled minty fresh. I gave him a thumbs up, so he knew that he was good. We heard footsteps and I assumed it was Marron and Paris, but it happened to be Krillin. Damn, I haven't seen him in forever.

"Well, look who the wind picked up and brought here." He joked around. "I haven't seen you in forever Goten!" He said as he stuck out his arms wanting a hug from me. Not to upset my father's long time best friend I gave him a tight squeeze. "The girls' are almost done, come inside." Trunks nodded his head and the both of us entered his house.

I looked around and was amazed. I remember at least ten years ago he was living in Kami house with Master Roshi. I'm glad that he was able to move out and live on his own with his family. Also, I don't think he wanted his precious daughter to be around Roshi as she got older. He is an interesting man.

"Krillin, I need to visit you guys more often." I mumbled as I stared at the family portrait of him and his family. It had to at least be a solid eight years ago because Marron still had her hair in pig tails.

"Tell your father that the next time you see him. We should get everyone together soon and have a party." He suggested as we heard two girls shriek upstairs. "Excuse me, I'll see what happened." Krillin excused himself as he ran upstairs to see if there were any injuries.

Trunks looked at me and smirked. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded as he patted my back. He knew I was apprehensive, I wish I would be able to calm my nerves. I took a deep breath and we heard footsteps again. I looked up at the top of the stairs and there they were. My beautiful date wearing a red button up shirt with a black pencil skirt and I believe a two inch red heels. I didn't pay much attention to Marron, but damn Paris looked amazing.

The two began to walk down the stairs and I couldn't help, but smile. This date was going absolutely perfect and nobody was going to stop it.

 _*At the Son's House*_

"Goku, get dressed, we have dinner reservations!" Chi-Chi said as she walked into her bedroom she shared with her husband.

He seemed intrigued since it was a rare occasion that they ever went out to eat. "Oh, where?"

"That fancy, Italian restaurant "L'Anus Serre." She responded as she walked into their closet.

 _*At L'Anus Serre*_

"Wow, this place, looks absolutely beautiful." Paris mumbled as I opened the car door for her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I responded causing her to blush a little bit. I grabbed her petite hand and walked over to the hostess.

She smiled at us, but I guess she was confused. I bet she usually doesn't get teenagers at this restaurant. "What is your last name?" She asked me as she looked over her glasses. She didn't look over 30.

"Son and Briefs." I responded as Trunks had arrived with Marron. He wasn't exaggerating when he said both him and Marron were going to overdress.

She cleared her throat we caught my attention, "Would you guys like to sit together or separate?" She asked for her own benefit because if she sat us at the same table I would be pretty pissed off not going to lie.

"Separate." Trunks and I said in unison. She nodded her head.

"Follow me." She muttered as she grabbed four menus' to show us to our table. The both of us sat in booths next to each other. I was able to face Trunks who was going to give me tips. Also, I could make an excuse to Paris stating that I was caught off guard by her beauty.

Paris looked intrigued as she scanned the menu. I looked over to Trunks and gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a silent nod of approval before he looked over at his menu. I didn't want to distract him, I just wanted to give him some updates on how everything was going. I sighed heavily before I opened up my menu.

"Hi, welcome to L'Anus Serre!" Our waiter greeted us, "My name is Mikey and I will be serving you guys tonight!" He was optimistic and I liked that about him. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Oh, I'll take lemonade." Paris said as I watched Mikey write down her order.

"And I'll take Mello Yello." I muttered as Mikey wrote down my order. He smiled and nodded before he walked over to Trunks' booth.

Paris looked at me with her brown orbs and smiled. "This place is so expensive are you sure you are going to be able to pay this dinner off?" She asked slightly worried. I nodded my head and she sighed.

"Trunks is going to help me pay off the bill. He said it should not go over 150." She nodded her head and glanced over the menu to find something to eat. I told myself not to over eat. At first I was going to order a ton of food, but I didn't want to explain my huge appetite I received. I'm going to get one order of food and then pig out when I get home. Trunks agreed to do the same.

"Oh, everything on here looks so good, I don't know what to get." She murmured, "The chicken parmesan sound excellent." I couldn't help, but smile at her. "What do you think you are going to get?" She asked as she moved the menu out of her face.

I looked at the menu and quickly glanced. "I was thinking the lasagna, but I'm not too sure."

"Get the lasagna, you won't regret it." Mikey said as he placed both our drinks and a few straws on the table. "Sorry, I usually don't eavesdrop on conversation unless it's food." We all started to laugh at little causing Trunks to look over. He sighed because he thought it was my nervous laugh when it wasn't. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Paris closed her menu. "I'll take the chicken parmesan." She said as she handed the menu over to him. Mikey took the menu and placed it under his pen and pad.

"And for the gentlemen?" He asked as he focused his attention on me now.

"I'll take the lasagna then." I said as I handed him my menu. He wrote down my order and grabbed the menu. Paris grabbed the straw and opened it up from its wrapping and placed it in her drink.

I believe this date was going great. I don't understand I was I was so nervous to go on this date. That's until Trunks dropped his drink on his lap and death glared at me. I mouthed _"what?"_ because I was confused on what happened. He pointed to the front of the restaurant and I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes and I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. How could this happen?

I know for sure that I'm going to be dead once she finds me here. At fourteen, I never thought I was going to be a wish on the dragon balls.

This night can't get any worse.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm evil and I'm leaving it at cliffhanger. I wanted to make this date much longer with more conversation, but that is going to happen in the next chapter! Hey, how would you guys like a sequel this story? Yes, I know it is earlier and this story is going to be around 22 chapters, but it's not too earlier to start writing the outline. Leave your opinion in a review, I have the main plot for it, but I want to see what you guys have to say about it. Also, the restaurant name is not mine; I want to see if any of you guys get the reference._

 _Review Responses:_

 _Jmac99: Yes, their "perfect plan" is so perfect. Yeah, not until the two people show up and ruin everything. Thanks for the review!_

 _Baller4Life: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it, I shall not disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Beastmode: Nice name. Thank you! I do put all of effort into this story. I actually came up with this story in March, but I wanted to have an outline and every detail ready before I posted it. I believe it helped me in the long run. Thanks for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite Review!-Want faster updates? More reviews equal faster updates!_

Song: I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris Ft. Ellie Goulding


	9. Something's Gotta Give

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 9- Something's Gotta Give

 _I don't even know myself, I wish I could be someone else_

* * *

All right, so let's say we have a change of plans since a fiend just enter a restaurant. Wow, that sounds a little rude to say about my mother, but whatever. I'm just livid that this couldn't even go right. Dende, what did I do to deserve this? I sighed trying to calm down my thoughts and picked up my drink.

Paris seemed absolutely clueless and I'm actually okay with that because she doesn't need to know my parents are in here. I want to know how are they able to afford this place anyway. Dad doesn't have a job and mom stays at home and cooks our meals all the time. I'm not going to question it unless Gohan gave them so money. Ugh, I don't even want to think about Gohan right now.

I took a few sips from my drink and placed it back on the table. I looked behind Paris and noticed Trunks was trying to clean the droplets of water that left his glass. He looked up at me and shook his head in despair. After that he motioned his head to go to the bathroom and I gave him a silent nod.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." I said. Paris nodded her head as I exited myself out of the booth. Just as I reached Trunks' side of the booth he exited it and walked behind me. He also brought a hanker chief to block both our faces incase my parents looked over. I'm in complete shock and I wish this date could have gone as I wanted too.

Trunks kicked open the door startling the couple who sat near the bathroom. "How in the hell are your parents here?" Trunks questioned me as the door shut. I shrugged my shoulders. I don't keep track of what my parents do for a living. I don't even care what they do because it is not my life. Hmph…I guess I should now.

"Trunks I don't know. I don't think they will be able to pay off the bill the way father eats." I muttered as I sighed dramatically. "What should we do?" I asked.

This time Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "This is all your fault." I was intrigued by what he had to say about this to be honest. "If you had never told me that you had a date I wouldn't even have been here. You would be at a simple restaurant or even eating in my house!" He barked. I rolled my eyes at him trying to ignore what he had just said. His ignorance hurts my brain sometimes.

"This isn't anybody's fault, Briefs." I said in a calm voice even though I wanted to rip his head off his body and blast it with a kamehameha I needed to keep a cool head. I don't want to say something that I'm going to regret later on. "If we stay on our side of the restaurant we shouldn't encounter them. If we do, let's say Bulma gave his ten dollars to get out of the house." He nodded his head agreeing with the idea that I just came up with.

"Sounds good." Trunks replied as he walked over to mirror to make sure his hair was still perfect. "Sorry for blaming ya, I just didn't know what to say exactly." I nodded my head understood his frustration. He ruined his evening Gucci suit and once Bulma finds out she is going to be pissed.

I walked over to the sink to splash the cool water on my face. "Don't worry, let's getting back before they get anxious." Trunks nodded his head before we grabbed our hanker chiefs ready to cover our faces again. We were startled when someone opened up the door. We couldn't see who it is.

"Oh, why are you guys covering your faces?" He asked. I recognized that voice. Damn it, it was father. Trunks looked over at me and gave the look _"stay calm"_. We kept our distance from him which caused dad to get curious. "So, this is my first time here, how much will it cost if I get the whole menu?"

Of course dad would be the only one to ask that. I hope Trunks will speak because I will probably blow our cover for the both of us. I heard Trunks clear his throat, I'm nervous for what he has to say, but I guess it is going to save both our asses.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." Trunks said in the ugliest hoarse voice I have ever heard in my life. How was this possible for him to make that? Well, he does live with Vegeta, so I guess I'll give him that. "If I were you I would just get one order of food and then eat when you get home. Real expensive. Gotta go now bye." Before dad could question it Trunks and I had left the bathroom and made our way back over to our booths.

Paris smiled when she saw that I returned. I sat down on the booth and grabbed my drink and took a quick sip. I believed it calmed me down for a little bit. "Hey, sorry about that Paris." I mumbled as I placed my drink back down on the table. She giggled at me which caused me to chuckle a little bit.

"You're fine." She said, "Anyway Marron told me that Trunks ruined his Gucci evening suit. I feel sorta bad for the fella." Is she serious? Trunks has the richest mother in the world. He could just use her credit card and buy a new suit. I shrugged my shoulders and placed both my hands on the table.

"So." I muttered as I placed my hand on top of hers and entwined our fingers. It wasn't awkward because I have held her hand before. "What are we?" I asked. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I wanted clarity because people have asked me before if she was my girlfriend and I didn't know what to say exactly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Goten, I have been telling people you are my boyfriend." She confessed. I wasn't the slight bit of angry and I was completely content. She has been telling people that we are together, so I guess I can call her my girlfriend. I like that. Paris is _my_ girlfriend. "Can I ask why you are asking?"

"Some people have been asking me if I was dating you and I didn't know what to say exactly." I muttered. She nodded her head, I guess she understood it was a little bit of confusing since I truly didn't ask her out and told her I liked her and asked her on a date. I'm glad that we got to an agreement and agreed that we were a couple.

I believed I heard Mikey's voice and I was correct. He had brought out our orders and when I saw the food my breath was taken away. The aroma was magnificent and I wanted to devour it right as he set it down in front of me, but I couldn't. Paris didn't need to know that I eat like an animal and it would be quite embarrassing since I'm at a fancy restaurant.

"Sorry, we are a little back up since some hooligan order one side of the menu." Mikey muttered as he sat the tray down with our orders. I knew he was talking about father. Technically, dad did follow what Trunks' side, but not completely. "I hope you guys will still enjoy our food." Mikey placed Paris' order of chicken parmesan. My mouth got a little watery when I laid my eyes on it. "And here is your lasagna." He placed my order down and I was ready to have feast attack. "Enjoy."

He said enjoy twice, but I like him so, it didn't matter to me. I grabbed my fork ready to take my first bite. I licked my lips and prepared myself, guess mother teaching me how to be proper was a good idea. When I closed my mouth I instantly thought I was in heaven. Holy crap, this was the best meal I have had. Even though mother is an amazing cook, this has anything she has made beat.

I looked up at Paris and it seemed she was enjoying her meal too. I'm glad Trunks told me about this restaurant because I was going to take her to Chick-Fil-A at first. Don't judge their food is amazing. "Wow, this food is amazing." She said in between bites. "I never had food like this before." I smiled hearing that come out of her mouth.

"I'm glad that you like it." I said as I grabbed my drink and took another quick sip. "This is to us." She giggled as she took a sip of her drink and placed it in the air. I chuckled lightly as we both placed our glasses down at the same time.

"Hey all you lovely customers!" I believe the manager exclaimed in the microphone. Trunks told me at 5:30 sharp they start playing classy live music. "As you know it is 5:30 and we have our classy live music play, but it is Friday and you know what that means!" He said. I looked over at Trunks to see if he knew what he was talking about and he had no clue. Damn it, I'm a little frightened now. I hope this doesn't blow my cover. "Yes, we choose two tables to be our VIP customers. The next time they come they will get to sit in the special tables in the back."

Wow that sounds pretty good, I wonder who they winners are. "This place is amazing." I heard one girl say. I bet this is first time here just like me.

"Our winners are Briefs and Son." He said.

Shit. That was the only thing I was able to think of this time. They are two set of Son's here. I'm dead.

"We won, Trunks!" Marron screamed as she got out of the booth. She went over to Trunks' side and dragged him out of the booth. Marron was ecstatic while Trunks wasn't.

"Cheech, do we have to go up there too?" I could hear father ask in his loud voice. She nodded her head and I watch the both of them walk up to the center of the restaurant where the classy live music was played.

"Trunks?" Mother questioned as I noticed she raised her eyebrow. "I thought you were back at Capsule Corp with Goten?" Yep, I'm dead. So dead.

Trunks swallowed hard. "Can we just get our VIP card?" Trunks asked the manager.

"Trunks Briefs?" He asked. Trunks nodded his head and grabbed the card for him and Marron. Trunks sighed as he rushed off back to his table completely embarrassed. "And Goten Son?"

"Goten is my son." Dad mumbled.

"There is no way in hell my son is here." Chi-Chi barked as she searched the restaurant for me.

"Get low!" I said to Paris. She didn't question it either because she knew my mother was controlling from what I told her on Wednesday. "Let's try and get out of here." She nodded her head as she slide out of the booth.

Mikey walked up by the manager and grabbed the microphone." Goten Son is sitting by Trunks Briefs." Damn it Mikey! My cover was blown; I just might as well face the consequences now. I stood up so my mother could see me. I imagined steam coming out of her ears because she was infuriated.

"Goten Goku Son!" She screamed as she ran over to me. "How dare you disrespect me like that?" She asked as she grabbed her frying pan out of her purse. Seriously, what do girls keep in their purse? "I told you strictly that you couldn't date!"

"No, I said "you can't do anything to stop from seeing her" and then you said "watch me". You never said I couldn't date." I said telling her the loophole. Her face turned red and I knew she was going to kill whether or not there were around two hundred people in this restaurant with working phones.

Trunks got up from his seat trying to back me up, but I motioned him to sit back down. "Goten, not now for this! Gohan would _never_ do this! I told you I want you to find love at eighteen like Gohan _did_. Dating at this age will mess you up in the long run. Why can't my baby boy be like my first son?" Chi-Chi mumbled before she started to break down in tears. I didn't even know what to say.

In that whole speech she had said to me, she compared me to Gohan three times. That is one too many times.

"You mister are grounded! I only want your friends coming over to our house since you obviously snuck out of Trunks' house. No girls over until you are eighteen. Then, you can have your real relationship like Gohan did."

Oh, look there is another time she is comparing me to him.

"And I hope you learn something from this because Gohan would _never_ disappoint me like this. You are a delinquent; I don't know who you are anymore." She spat out at me. I wonder how dad feels about this.

I cleared my throat, I had to say something I couldn't let her continue. "Mom, I'm still your son. Dad, come on tell her." He shook his head and walked back over to his table. Come on, he couldn't be perturb with me too. It is going to be awkward when we get home then.

"No, Goten, right now, I don't consider you my son. I just consider you Goten." That was the last thing she had said to me and I couldn't believe she said that to me. She doesn't consider me as her son; I'm just Goten to her now. I usually don't feel any sort of agony, but that hit me right in my heart.

 _I don't consider you my son, I consider you Goten._ Those harsh words struck every ounce of my body. She ruined me once, I tried to fix myself, and then she ruined me once again. Comparing me to Gohan all my life truly messed me up, but this isn't something you don't want to hear from your parents ever.

My confidence is now shattered. I don't know if I'm able to recover from this and if I do, I won't be the same person anymore.

Yes, mother was right; I did learn something from this. I am _powerless_. And for now on, I'm just going to follow through with mother says and I'll be a carbon copy of Gohan.

* * *

 _A/N: Raise your hand if you feel bad for Goten. *raises hand* This is basically the end of the Goten's story in past tense. About fourth or even maybe a third of chapter ten he will explain how this ruined him and how he coped over it. And I know about half you guys hate me because of the cliffhanger and I hope this chapter will make up for it!_

 _Review Responses:_

 _Redshark200: Yes, I thought it would be the best way to end it. Sorry about that, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Jmac99: Yes, they are screwed. I did mention the frying pan in this chapter, but Goten will explain most of it next chapter! Thanks for the review!_

 _Hotstuff: Not going to question the name, but thanks for the review on chapter three! I got the idea from an episode of Friends when Monica and Chandler kept their relationship from their friends. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Tiffany7898: Don't worry about it because that happens to me sometimes. I'm glad you are up to date! I'm happy that you think a sequel will be nice! I'll give a preview at the end of the last chapter. I'm hoping it will be around twenty-two chapters, but I might combine a few chapters. Still deciding! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Kevin: Yes, Goku can be a dolt sometimes. Thanks for the review!_

 _15songoku: Thank you and sorry, hope this chapter will make up for it! Thanks for clicking!_

 _Gohanssj3forlife: They were so close. It is all the manager's fault. Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Something's Gotta Give by All Time Low


	10. Out of Time

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 10-Out of Time

 _I second guess my decisions cause I haven't been this person in my whole life_

 _(A/N: This is the first chapter back into present time.)_

* * *

The bartender was stunned; his mouth has been open for a solid ten to fifteen minutes. I looked over at Erasa and I could tell she was speechless. Neither of them was expecting this and I wouldn't be surprised right now. I'll be honest, I'm actually glad that I let this out. It felt as if I was releasing some of this steam that will be the first step to my recovery.

I took a sip of the water because my throat was a bit parched since I have been telling a story for almost an hour. I looked down at my watch and it was almost 10:30, my hour was coming towards an end. "Guys, my hour is coming to an end will one ya say something." I mumbled once I placed the glass down on the counter. Both of them nodded their heads and sighed heavily.

"So, your mother in away started to control your life at fourteen?" Erasa asked since I didn't quite explain the last part clear. I actually didn't mind her asking for clarity because I would have asked too. I nodded my head and I noticed she mouthed _"wow"_. She then grabbed her glass of water, which I believed was her third glass of water. I'm surprised she didn't go to the bathroom yet.

The bar tender cleared his throat which caught my attention. "What happened after your mother yelled at you in the restaurant?" He asked curious because I left that part out.

"It was awkward the whole restaurant was completely silent. Until the manager quickly order for the classy live music start to playing. Paris and I actually had a conversation on how we were going to secretly date. Every other Wednesday we would meet up at this coffee shop and hang out with my buddies Trunks and Marron Briefs." I explained and which both of them nodded their heads. "It wasn't easy; I had do that for four years. I did eventually meet her parents and they loved me."

Erasa smiled at me as got off her stool and patted me on the back. "You are strong kid." She said. "I know being compared to Gohan and your mother controlling your life, but you recovered from it quite well."

I sighed and looked up at her. "I didn't actually recover from it." I confessed.

The bar tender dropped the glass he was cleaning and it shattered all over the floor. I felt one tiny piece of glass hit me in the back of my neck. "Pardon….?" He asked slightly embarrassed since he just broke a glass in front of some customers. He shouldn't worry, I'm going to give him a big tip and he should be able to replace the glass without his boss knowing.

I sighed once more and stayed silent. I wanted to avoid his question because I didn't feel comfortable stating that part. "Yeah, I didn't recover from it. I was watched by my mother. I had a tracking device in my phone, laptop, any electronic device you can think of." I was thinking about pulling out another cigarette, but it was getting too late for that. "I was never alone."

They exchanged glances, I bet they were surprised I was able to live life that for four years. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, but I was able to survive. Most of time when school was over I had friends over, so mother didn't get to bombard me with questions. By the time they left it was already late and I went to bed. My teenage years were not what I wanted to happen.

"So, what happened when you went to college?" Erasa asked as she sat back on the bar stool. I bet she thought my story was over, but it wasn't. She didn't realize how hard my life was ten years ago. I know they felt sorrow for me, but my confidence got to the best of me.

I chuckled when she asked that question. "I went away to college." I muttered. "I got out of college last year after I received my master's degree. My best friend paid for me since we both went to same college as me. I haven't spoken to my mother since. My father every once in a while, but it is rare."

"You guys are a broken family!" The bar tender exclaimed. "First, I would recommend you get some therapy for yourself." I nodded my head because I believe it could benefit me in the long run. "Then, maybe after you should get some family therapy, you can confront your mother about what she did to you eleven years ago."

Erasa nodded her head and agreed with him. I just couldn't go through two complete session of therapy. I might not be able to get through one session of therapy alone. Hell, what am I going to do? "Yes, I'll admit the therapy sounds grand, but I wouldn't be able to do two complete sessions of therapy."

The bar tender nodded his head agreeing with me. He placed his right hand into his right back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a card and handed it over to me. "Here. There is this therapist my younger sister went too. She was able get one complete session with her family on certain days and she went alone certain times. Think it was about half to be exactly." He handed over the card to me.

"Thank you for the worthy idea." As I grabbed the card and placed it in my wallet, "Should I mention your name?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, say my name is Rick Kennedy, and you should get a discount on your complete session. Miss McFly assisted my family issue and she should be able to help out yours. Good luck, Goten." I gave him a silent nod of approval. "I have to close up the bar; I hope you will be able to fix up your problem."

"Thanks so much Rick and Erasa, for helping me out with this." I gave Erasa a hug as I got off of the bar stool. I gave Rick a firm handshake and with the handshake I handed him his tip. It was close to forty dollars, but he deserved it. After that, I was out of the bar along with Erasa. "I'll let Gohan know you are in town." She nodded her head and walked over to her black Acura TL and drove off. My pent house building wasn't too far from the bar, so I normally walked.

" _Will this therapy actually help me?"_ I asked myself. When I was telling them my story, I realized I made mistakes, I destroyed my parents trust, but worst of all, we need coped over it. It has been seven years since I have spoken to my mom and that needs to change. When Paris and I get married I want my children to be close to their grandparents. I'm doing this; it's going to work out in the end. It must.

I heard a car honk at me and I turned around. It was my best friend Trunks Briefs; I didn't realize how late he gets home sometimes. Damn, I bet Marron doesn't get to leave the house often. I walked over to his car and he rolled down the window. "Hey, Trunks, I didn't realize you left work this late."

He shook his head no. "Not usually, but we were backed up since we had a gas leak. Need a ride home?" He asked. Trunks and I live in the same pent house building. He just lives on the top floor, which is the biggest house in the complex. I nodded my head and he unlocked the passenger door and I hopped into his car.

"Thanks Trunks." I said once I closed the door. To be honest I never understood why during the week he would drive his Toyota Corolla, but during the weekend he would drive his McLaren. I'm not going to question it.

He gave me a silent nod of approval and drove back off to the pent house building we shared. Yeah, after college Bulma hired both of us to work at Capsule Corporation. I was always a whiz at math, so I'm became the accountant while Trunks became the president. He also started before I did since I went back to get my master's degree before I decided to take the job. It's great working with my best friend.

"Goten." He mumbled as he slowed down since he was stopping at a red light. "Why were you at the bar alone?" He asked. Damn it, I had a feeling he was going to ask me this question. Normally, he is home by now, so he wouldn't see me sneak out of my pent house. Today wasn't my lucky day.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at him. "I needed to get out and get a drink." I murmured once the light changed back to green. I heard him sigh heavily. I have a strong feeling Paris told him about my drinking problem. Sometimes I go to the bar and I don't even get one drop of alcohol. I just want to be out, smoke a cigarette, and try to clear my head.

"Why the bar?" He asked as he turning into the parking lot of the pent house. "Goten, there is many places you can go to besides the bar. Visit Marron instead, I know she will appreciate it." He said as turned into a parking space.

"I don't know Trunks, last time I was with your wife she went into labor. I think it has been a little awkward for us." I responded. He knew I was right about that. Something wasn't the same and I didn't know if it was going to get better or worse. For the time being I wanted her to get used to having a baby, so I was going to give her space.

Trunks sighed, "You have a good point. I know she misses you, she brought you up yesterday at dinner." He said. I was surprised to be honest. I guess maybe it was only awkward because we were making it awkward. Maybe one day this week I'll give her a visit.

"Wow, I'm surprised about that." I murmured as we entered the building. "Maybe we need to sort out of the awkwardness. I also want to visit my goddaughter." Trunks smiled knowing I wanted to fix it.

"I'll let her know that you might visit her this week." I smiled as we reached the elevator and pressed the up button. "My mom said tomorrow you might have to work since Dustin's wife gave birth to their son a couple days ago." I nodded my head and understood what happened. "Would you be okay with that?" I nodded my head again and he smiled.

The elevator dinged and opened up. There was a young couple who came out of the elevator and we stepped in. Trunks pressed the 8th floor first which was the pent house I shared with Paris and then he pressed 10th floor which was his floor. The ride was silent mainly because I couldn't think of anything else to say and Trunks was busy responding to email from his mother.

Right as Trunks put his phone away, the elevator stopped at my floor. I stepped onto my floor and waved goodbye to Trunks right as the door closed. I love this pent house building because the higher the floor you lived on, you had the floor to yourself. Bulla lived on the floor above us, mainly because Bulma and Vegeta thought she was old enough to live on her own since she is twenty one.

"Paris, I'm home." I said once I entered our house and walked towards the bedroom. I heard the door creak and Paris stood in the middle of the doorway.

"I have been waiting for you to come home." She said as she tried to walk over to me, but her balance was wobbly. I caught her before she fell down on her face. I took a quick sniff of her and I realized that she was drinking herself.

"Oh, dende, Paris, you have an odor of alcohol." I mumbled as I tighten my grip on her arms. "We need to get you to bed." She giggled at me and burped in my face. I sighed and threw her over my right shoulder. "I swear you better to get to bed now; you have work in the morning." She giggled a little more before she smacked my ass.

I rolled my eyes as I placed her on our bed, "What are we going to do now onyx eyes?" She asked. I love to her pieces, but I hated when she is drunk. Sometimes she becomes violent and she doesn't need to miss work because of her hangover. I sighed and sat down on my side of the bed. "Goten." She whispered as she leaned over on me and collapse.

"Thank you dende." I murmured as I gently rolled her off of me. Even though she wasn't under the cover was better than her sleeping on top of me. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 10:45, so I should head to bed myself. I took my shirt off first followed by my pants and placed them in our hamper. I walked back over to our bed and unfold the sheets and fell asleep.

" _Goten, I don't know how to say this exactly." She whispered as she used her left hand to caress my left cheek and placed her right hand on my chest. I was apprehensive and I was completely worried I had no idea what she was in. I had a feeling she had been drinking because she drinks when she is stressed._

 _I cleared my throat and gazed into her large brown eyes that she had. At this moment it was brown eyes staring into onyx eyes. It felt as if that moment last forever. Before I could blink again she removed her right hand on my chest and placed in on my shoulder. She slowly leaned in and kissed my cheek._

" _I'm sorry Goten." She started once again. Confused wouldn't be able to describe how I feel. Why would she kiss my cheek and apologize?_

" _Paris." I whispered before she shushed me. I didn't want to question her, but I backed away from her causing her to get angry._

 _I saw her eyebrows burrow and the rage in her large orbs. "Goten, I deserve someone who gives a shit." Now, I was actually livid. She had no right to say that to me. How dare she say "She deserves someone who gives a shit?"_

" _I worked my ass off for you Paris!" I exclaimed, "I thought what we have has been special."_

" _Goten, I don't love you anymore." I felt every inch of my heart be destroyed into millions of pieces. I couldn't move I was frozen into that moment forever with those words haunting my mind. "I don't love you anymore"_

" _What?" I mumbled breaking the ice._

" _I have to go, I'm sorry." She said gave me a hug and picked up her bags. "I'm sorry." She mumbled once again._

I woke up in a pool a sweat. Why did I have a dream about this? My worst fear is what I dreamt of. I'm completely horrified now. I looked over to my right and noticed Paris was gone. Then, I looked to my left and realized it was 6:45 a.m. I took the covers off of me and walked out of our bedroom over to our living room.

"Paris?" I shouted hoping Bulla didn't hear me and feel her wrath once more. One time I shouted Paris loud enough to wake her up. From this day forward I tried to be a lot quieter. I heard the toilet flush and I realized she was in the bathroom. I swiftly walked over to the bathroom and opened up the door to see Paris holding her stomach in pain as she tried to stand up. "Are you okay?" I asked assisting her.

She coughed a few times before she said anything. "My head is killing me." She whispered. "I don't know if I am able to go to work." Damn it, I had a strong feeling this was going to happen. Maybe she is the one with the drinking problem.

"Are you sure you can't attempt to go to work?" I asked holding her shoulders in case she fell back down. She nodded her head and I assumed she was telling her the truth. I sighed. "Come on, I'll make you banana and almond smoothie. According to Trunks it may soothe your hangover." She nodded her head again and I helped her walk out of the bathroom and over to the couch.

She smiled as she sat down on the couch. "Thank you Goten." I left her on the couch and walked over into the kitchen grabbing the blender. I opened the freezer and grasped frozen bananas and then searched the pantry for almonds, which I'm surprised we had. As I prepared to get the recipe out the doorbell rang. I heard Paris groan as I walked over to the door.

I opened up the door and Trunks was there. "Goten, you busy?" He asked as he entered our pent house. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"Stay quiet, Paris has a horrible hangover." I mumbled as I walked over towards Trunks. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" He chuckled as he grabbed a pear out of our fruit basket.

"My mother called stating you need to be in by 8:30, but since today you shouldn't be working she will pay you more." I nodded my head understanding.

I smiled knowing I was going to be paid more. "Hey, would it be okay if Marron comes over today?" I asked as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. He stared at me as he continued to munch on his pear. "Last night Paris was extremely drunk when I got home. I'm worried that she might have a drinking problem."

He nodded his head understanding my point. "Yeah, I think she will be okay with that."

"That's great." I smiled walking over to the fridge getting the rest of the ingredients required to make her smoothie. "So, I'm probably going to leave around 7:45 and ask her." Trunks nodded his head.

"I have to get going since I have a 7:15 meeting. I'll see you in a couple hours at work." Before I could blink he was gone. I chuckled before I started up the blender to make my fiancée smoothie. She has me worried now; I wonder what she does when I'm out late at night. I don't want to spy on her, but I need a close eye on her.

It didn't take long to make her smoothie once it was done I grabbed a cup and poured it in. I left the kitchen and handed her, her smoothie. "Oh, thank you love." She said after she took her first sip.

"I have to get to work today, so I think Marron and Michaela might visit." I added. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, it would be nice to talk to Marron." She mumbled as she continued to drink her smoothie. I nodded my head.

"I'm going to take a shower and go ask Marron." I walked over to the master bathroom and locked the door. I took off my boxers and jumped into the shower. It was nice to feel the warm water cascade down on my body. I felt I was able to wash of some stench of alcohol off my body since I was around alcohol last night and Paris was drunk.

After twenty minutes I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my manhood and walked into my closet. Since I'm the accountant for Capsule Corp, my attire doesn't need to be on the same standards as Trunks. I grabbed my red polo shirt and a pair of khakis, for my shoes I wore dress shoes.

I walked back into the bathroom and sprayed myself with some cologne. I walked back to the front of pent house where I left Paris. "Hey, I'm about to leave." I mumbled as I grabbed my keys. "I'll be home around 3:30. Have fun with Marron." She nodded her as I walked over to the front door and left. I locked it and walked over to the staircase and walked up two flights.

I took a deep breath because I didn't know if it was going to be awkward or not. I simply knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. I heard footsteps and the door unlocked. It was blue to onyx.

She blinked a few times before opening her mouth, "Goten hey." She mumbled.

"Hi." I said.

"You want to come in?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Oh."

I cleared my throat, "I need to be on my way to work, but I need to talk to you about two things."

"What's wrong Goten?" She asked curious. "Why don't you come in? I think it would be easier this way." I sighed and gave in following her into her home.

She closed the door and we walked over to the kitchen counter. "I'm going to change my life." I started.

She blinked a few times confused by what I had just said. "Are you considering getting therapy?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah, but we can talk about that another time." She nodded her understanding me. "I'm worried about Paris, can you hang around her to make sure she doesn't drink?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll make sure she doesn't drink one ounce of alcohol." She smiled as she pushed some of her blonde locks out of her face.

I chuckled at her. "Thanks, Mar." I said giving her a hug. "I'm going to get home from work early, can we have a Goten and Marron conversation?" I mumbled a little nervous. "I had still strange dream and I want to talk about it."

"Yeah, we can talk about that." She replied slightly winking. It's an inside joke from college between her and I. People might think we are weird, but hey it is better than being normal though.

"I have to get to work; I'll talk to you later." She grinned as she followed me to front of her house. "Also, I can't thank you enough for hanging around Paris today."

She giggled at me. "Don't sweat it, 'Ten." I smiled as I left her crib and walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button.

Today is the day I'm going to make sure I get my life back on track.

* * *

 _A/N: Longest chapter so far and right now you guys are probably confused why I changed it back to present time. When Goten starts the therapy sessions, there will be flashbacks which will continue his story. Instead of it being his freshman year of high school, it will be throughout high school. I felt telling his whole story at once would be too much. Also, I'm sixteen, I don't know how it is to be drunk, so I've tried my best. I may go back and edit that little scene, but I'm for sure right now._

 _Review Responses:_

 _Jmac99: Yeah, but they would blow their covers. They would be able to recognize them from world tournaments. Even though I didn't think of that, it would have been entertaining. Thanks for the review!_

 _Thrasher: Mainly his mother, not his father. Thank you! I'll shall not disappoint you. Thanks for clicking._

 _15songoku: Chi-Chi is going crazy, but she will explain later on when they go to therapy. Thanks for reviewing._

 _Tiffany7898: I don't understand why parents compare their kids. His friends did help me out mainly Paris. In therapy he will elaborate what happened after the date. Thanks for the review._

 _Goofygoober: I love Paris and Goten paired together. They are cute. Thanks for clicking._

 _Writer'sFantasy: I'm going to write one huge review response. I'm glad that you are liking this story, I'm really proud of it. This will be more of a second generation story, mainly since I love reading Goten/Marron/Trunks stories. Thank you for fixing my Spanish I guess they teach it different depending on the school you attend. I'll fix that right away. I'm glad you found my reference and Chi-Chi will explain later on why she was being extremely crazy and overprotective. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _71315: Paris isn't like most girls' that is why. Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for clicking!_

 _Kevinisaboss: Cliffhangers are the best when you are writing not when you are reading. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Guest: It's fine, take your time. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Out of Time by A Day to Remember


	11. Those Nights

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 11-Those Nights

 _I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all it was better than going mad_

* * *

I arrived to Capsule Corporation fifteen minutes before I was schedule to come. I do this one purpose, so I can get a cup of coffee and some breakfast. I usually don't make breakfast home, I don't have a reason why, but I like the cafeteria food. I heard the clicking sounds of heels and I assumed it was Bulma. Even though she was almost sixty, she still enjoyed working.

I turned my head to left and I was right it was Bulma. She smiled when she saw me, "Hey, Bulma." I said waving towards her. I'm surprised she let Trunks be the president since he skips meetings sometimes, but I guess she wanted to keep the business in the family. "How are you?" I asked as I took a sip of my decaff coffee.

"I have been all right. I have files that have information on how profits were." She mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a quick sip before she started talking once more. "I'm sorry for calling you in last minute, but Dustin said his wife isn't doing so well after the C-section. He just didn't want to leave her side."

I grabbed a plate ready to start getting my breakfast. "Don't worry about it, Bulma." I mumbled as I took some toast and butter and three chocolate muffins. "I would probably do the same thing." I confessed as I grabbed some silverware. I wouldn't blame him if Paris was in the hospital I wouldn't want to leave her side.

"Paris has to be one lucky woman." I smiled hearing someone say that. "All right, enough chit-chat, once you are done with your breakfast I need you to get to floor three. Check the sales and make sure we are making enough money, so we can bring in a new invention." She slightly smirked when she said that. I usually get curious for new products being released, but sometimes I wish I would find out what the new product later on.

"Oh, this sounds interesting." I said causing Bulma to smirk once again.

She giggled at me as she took a sip of her coffee. "Now, I have to get going, I have some files to give to Trunks. I hope to see you soon, Goten." She turned on her heel and the only thing I could hear was the clicking of her heels. I took a quick sip of my coffee and made my way over to the elevator and pressed the up button.

I heard the elevator ding and the door opened up to see Trunks. "Hey, Trunks." I said before I took a bite from my muffin. He swiped one of my muffins and I glared at him causing him to chuckle. "I talked to Marron and we are going to talk later on." Trunks nodded his head and smiled.

"So, I guess it isn't awkward anymore?" He questioned me as he stepped out of the elevator and I stepped in the elevator. I shook my head no and he smirked. "I told you, Goten." That was the last thing I was able to hear before the door closed.

I leaned back on the elevator enjoying some peace quiet for the moment. Last night and this morning has already been hectic and I just need a break. I need that little conversation with Marron sooner than later, I feel as if I can release more stress of my body if I do. I just need to remind myself to stay positive and positive things will happen. The elevator stopped and the door opened.

I stepped out the elevator and walked down to my office who I shared with Dustin. Dustin was pretty pleasant person. He says some witty comments which people can take the wrong way, but I'm used to it because Marron can be sarcastic. Sometimes I wish we were able to work at the same time, but I understand why Bulma has us in at different times.

My phone ranged and I picked it up on the second ring. "Goten Son's office, may ask who's calling?" I asked as I took a bite of my toast. I was required to state my name since you may never know who is in the office at the time.

"Hey, Goten, it's me Mel. I have the files from the last month sales. Trunks want you to compare them to past months. I'll be sending them up ASAP." She said.

"All right, I should be expecting them soon." I chuckled little, but it seemed that she didn't find it so amusing. "Is that all?"

I could hear her clear her throat, "So far that is all that Trunks wants you to do. I'll give you call when I get more files." I hung up the phone and cleared my desk preparing to get started on work. I knew that I had to focus and stop worrying about how my future was going to turn out to be. I sighed because that was the only current thing on my mind.

There was a loud knock on my door which startled me. I walked over and opened it up, it was Mel staring me down with her cerulean eyes as she handed me my files. I gave her a silent nod of approval before I closed the door and returned to my desk. I took the first file out of the folder and it was last month which was November's profits. I pulled out the second file which was October's files.

"Profit was down in October. I guess since the holiday season is coming up we can bring in more money." I slightly mumbled to myself as I reached to the phone to give Bulma a call. I knew she would care more than Trunks. I dialed her number waiting for her to answer the call. She answered on the third ring.

"Bulma's office." She said into the phone.

I cleared my throat and brought the phone closer to my mouth, "Hello, Bulma, it is me Goten. I received the files from Mel."

She squealed on the line before she calmed herself down. "So, how has profit being doing?" She questioned me.

"November did all right, the new gadget in the hovercraft caught attention to our younger crowd." I cheered, this time I removed the phone from my ear since Bulma started to scream. I don't think she understands how sensitive saiyan ears are. If she did, she wouldn't constantly scream.

"Sorry about that Goten, but what about October?" She asked.

I sighed heavily before I answered her question, "Profit was down in October, we were below average, Bulma." I honestly hated telling Bulma sour news about profits. "Don't worry, we can make up for it, it is only December 3rd and holiday season is coming up. If we can create a new product hastily, we can have profits go out the roof."

She chuckled, "Goten, I like the way you think. Send an email to Trunks stating about a new invention. We have to make sure it is the best seller yet."

"Bulma, don't worry because it will be." I said with a slight smirk on my face. I heard her chuckle lightly before we both hung up. I opened up the laptop provided, enter my password and click on google chrome. Who uses Internet Explorer these days? I opened up my email about to send Trunks an email.

" _Hey, Trunks, I was talking to your mother about profit and in October we didn't achieve enough money as usual. We were thinking if you could come up with an idea that would attract the kids or even all ages, so we can make up for the lost money. Email me or call me when you get the chance._

 _Goten"_

I click send and left my laptop open. Just in case Trunks' responds to my email in a decent amount of time. If he was in a meeting it would at least take him forty-five minutes to an hour. Knowing Trunks, he probably skipped out on the meeting.

Five minutes later my phone rang. I quickly and firmly grasped it, "You have reached Goten." I mumbled into the phone.

"Goten, I received your email about fifteen minutes ago." I knew it wouldn't take him long. "I would have answered sooner, but I was thinking about an idea. Then, this amazing popped into my head which is a pillow laptop."

To be honest, I didn't know where he was going with this. It seems as if it would be a big seller, but I don't know if it will make profit rise. "Elaborate on this idea, it seems pretty interesting." I responded. I could hear him clear his throat.

"You remember back when you were a kid and you couldn't remember your dream, but it was amazing as you were sleeping." I nodded my head even though he wasn't able to see it. "I have come up with an idea called the pillow laptop. It records your dream as you sleep and when you wake up, you can watch it again."

"Shit, that's good." I cursed through the phone. "This could possible attract all ages, but mainly the younger generation. I'll send this idea over to your mother and maybe just maybe we can get our profits back to the top." I added as I had a slightly smirk on my face.

"Yes, Goten, I know it will. Call me a genius." That boy hasn't changed on bit with his cockiness.

I added, "Anyway, thanks for the idea. I'll talk you later, buh-bye." I muttered as I hung up the phone. I didn't want to get in the middle of when Trunks gets all cocky. Honestly, it isn't the best feeling in the world when he is cocky and then he starts to gloat. He can be like Vegeta in so many ways.

I went back over to my laptop to email Bulma about the good news. I would call her, but I wasn't in the mood to hear her scream about how fabulous this new idea was.

" _Bulma, I bring good news. I had a talk with Trunks and he came up with a new invention idea. Yes, you read that right, Trunks came up with it. It's called a pillow laptop. It records your dreams as you sleep and when you wake up you can watch it again. I was thinking for the design make it was comfortable as a pillow, but it has the laptop in the middle. Once you start to dream, it starts to record the dream. We can continue to come up with the specs, get the final blueprint, make a commercial, and sell it in stores before Christmas. Yes, time is short, but if we work hard as hell we can do it. Email or call me if you have questions._

 _Goten"_

This time I closed my laptop and heavily sighed. To me, this idea sounded amazing, it was different and I knew the adolescence era would be astounded to have this out in stores. About a half n hour later, Bulma responded and called in an emergency meeting about this idea. The staff was blown away with this idea and wanted to make it. Step one complete.

Jesse agreed we need to make sure the laptop doesn't break if the pillow gets tossed around. Bulma had already liked the idea when you start to dream the laptop will be able to sense when you start dreaming. Everyone in the group agreed to make sure the laptop wouldn't overheat causing the pillow to start a fire. Step two complete.

Bulma sent off workers to start on the design which ended the meeting. To me, this meeting was overwhelming since the idea first came up about thirty minutes after Trunks and I discussed it. Normally, we would have a couple meetings once a week to talk about the new product. I felt tired absorbing all of this new information, but when the meeting ended my shift was over.

It felt great to leave work; I can finally have that conversation with Marron. I was only nervous because Paris was going to be left alone again and I don't want her to be consuming that much amount of alcohol again. I hopped in my Hyundai Sonata drove back to my house.

I quickly left the parking lot and made it over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The good thing about my job, I was able to leave before rush hour traffic came along. I always thanked Bulma about that. The elevator came and I stepped in pressing my floor. The door closed and started to ascend to my level.

It dinged once more and I stepped out, grabbing my key opening the front door. "Paris, I'm home." I shouted through the house. I could hear laughter coming from the living room. I placed my keys on the counter and made my way to the living room. "Well, it looks like we were in high school again." I muttered.

The two girls turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, hun, you are home." She said as she walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Work was great?"

"Work was overwhelming." I mumbled, "I would love to tell you everything that happened, but I rather wait for you two to find out."

Paris grunted she knew that there was a new product we were coming up with. I didn't want her to find out because she would tell someone. "Trunks does the exact same thing, P." Marron chipped into the conversation.

"Paris, would you mind it if I hang out with Marron back at her place?" I asked. I mean it is weird for a twenty-five year old to say "hang out", but I didn't want to say Goten and Marron conversation.

She nodded her head and smile, "Yeah, sure that will be fine. Nice talk today, Marron." Marron smiled as she grabbed the stroller carrying Michaela. "I'll see you when you get home." She walked over and gave me a quick hug. I grabbed my house keys and unlocked the front door. Marron was the first to leave and I followed behind and I closed and locked the door.

"How was it today with Paris?" I asked slightly curious as the both of us walked over to the elevator.

"It was remarkable; it was as if were adolescences again." I slightly chuckled because I was glad they were able catch up on their lives. I pressed the up button and we both waited for the elevator to come. "So this nightmare you had, was it as unusual as you said that it was?" She asked and I nodded my head.

The elevator opened and we stepped in, "Yeah, Marron it wasn't a pleasant." I mumbled as I pressed the up button and the door closed. She sighed heavily knowing that this wasn't going to be well. The rest of the ride was silent until we reached to their apartment.

"Sorry about the mess, having two saiyans in one house isn't fun all the time." She said as we entered her apartment. "You mind putting Michaela down for a nap and I'll make us some hot chocolate." I nodded my head as I unstrapped Michaela from the stroller and carried her. She honestly was the cutest baby alive. Her eyes color was exactly like Trunks, but had Marron's eye shape. I don't think she would have been as cute if she had the slanted cat eyes. She had Marron's blonde hair and Trunks' tan skin, so she inherited genes from both Marron and Trunks.

I kissed her forehead as I proceed to walk up their stairs. Yeah, that is right. This building was supposed to be thirteen floors, but Trunks demanded to have a larger pent house. I remember exactly Michaela's room was on the left side second door to the right. I had to aid Marron on which room they should give their newborn.

I entered her room and walked over to her crib and I gently placed her down in her crib and grabbed the second baby monitor. I exited her room and proceeded to go back downstairs to see Marron on the couch sipping on her hot chocolate. I saw the second mug on the coffee table down below. I cleared my throat and sat down on the couch.

"I'm back." I said as I placed the baby monitor on the coffee table. I grabbed my mug and took a quick sip. Just right.

Marron chuckled at me as she placed her mug on the coffee table. "So, which one do you want to talk about first, your wicked nightmare or you getting therapy?" She questioned as she raised her eyebrow. These were hard topics for me to discuss mainly, I'm not going to be able to talk to Paris about the dream and I don't know how to tell her about therapy.

"I'll go with the dream." I muttered as I placed the mug down. "It was just us in middle of nowhere, it felt as if we were on top of the world. She had her left hand on my left cheek and her right on my chest. I was looking into her brown orbs and she was staring my onyx eyes." I mumbled as I grabbed my hot chocolate and took a quick sip. "She kissed me on the lips and muttered I'm sorry. I was beyond confused since I wasn't expecting this. Then she screamed "I _deserve_ someone who gives a shit."

"She said that?" Marron asked. I nodded my head and she sighed heavily. "I-I don't know how to respond to that." She confessed as she pushed her blonde locks out of her face. I sighed this time.

"That wasn't the worst part." I mumbled. "I said I worked my ass on you, but I'm surprised I didn't say "us" and then she said "I don't _love_ you anymore."

Marron was stunned, she wasn't expecting this come out of my mouth. It as if I was reliving the same moment in the bar. It was so similar except I was telling this story to someone I knew. Sour dreams were the worst, but this dream will forever be the worst dream I will ever have in my life.

"It's probably because you are afraid of Paris leaving. She told me she doesn't want to leave you ever." Marron mumbled as I grabbed my hot coco to take another sip.

"It is good to hear that I guess I don't need to worry about that anymore." I sighed with relief.

"So, therapy?" I nodded my head at her.

"Rick, the bartender who served me last night, thought it would be a great idea if I went a session of therapy and bring my family along sometimes. He felt if we talked our problems out, we might become close once again." I confessed.

Marron smiled, "I think that would be a good idea too." She said as she grabbed my knee and shook it a little bit. "Am I the only one who knows this?" Marron questioned me. I nodded my head.

I confessed, "I don't think I can tell Paris right now because she is going to get worried and drink. Right now, I'm not going to mention this to her."

"Goten, I don't know if-" I had to interject her in between her sentence.

"Marron, you need to understand I don't want her to drink any more than she should. I should have known that she had this was going to happen." I mentioned.

She cleared her throat and I looked over at her, "What do you mean you _knew_ this was going to happen?" She questioned as we heard the door unlock.

"I'm home Marron!" Trunks hollered, he walked into the living room were Marron and I were currently sitting. "Hey, 'Ten." I waved at him.

"Hey, hun." She said as she walked over toward him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I always loved seeing them together.

I looked over at the clock and I read 5:15 p.m., "I need to get on home." I gave Trunks a slight nod of approval and hugged Marron.

"Goten, you were just about to say something, what was it?" She asked.

I chuckled as I opened the door to the kitchen, "Don't worry about it." I mumbled as she nodded her head. She followed behind me to lock the door when I leave. "Thanks for listening."

"Don't mention it." I smiled as I unlocked their door and walked out and I heard Marron closing the door and locking it.

Yeah, I was wrong. It is something she should worry about, but I don't know if Marron will be able to handle the truth.

* * *

 _A/N: Goten has a secret and you guys will find out the secret later which means next chapter. Lol, the chapters will be getting longer since Goten will be going to work, therapy and flashbacks. Thanks you all for clicking, I love all the support I'm getting for this story!_

 _Review Responses:_

 _Lovinthisstory: Nope, it was just a dream which referenced the first chapter when Goten said "I'm afraid my fiancée might leave me." I thought it would a great touch to the chapter. Paris is a mess like Goten, but you will figure her out later. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Jmac99: Thanks so much, I put a lot of time and effort into this story. It wouldn't have been the same when I came up with the idea back in March. Thanks for the review!_

 _Tiffany7898: Goten is finally getting the help he needs. I thought Trunks and Marron having a child would be amazing. I'll probably fix up Paris' drunk scene since this was the first time I written someone being drunk! Thank you for reviewing!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Those Nights by Skillet


	12. Therapy

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 12-Therapy

 _Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything_

 _(A/N, please, please, please read the author's note at the end of the chapter)_

* * *

Time was flying by two weeks had flown by. Christmas was in about a week and I was getting ecstatic about getting to see Paris' family each year. Yeah, it sounds horrible that I don't go to my parents' house, but I don't know if they would even allow me into their house ever again.

Paris went out with her cousin, Phoebe, so I had the house to myself. I took that time to take the card out of my wallet and called the therapy place in West City. They were happy to take me and I did get a discount on my session. For now, I'm not going to let Pairs know because I don't want her condition with alcohol get any worse. Yeah, I understand she is my fiancée and I should tell her, I don't want her to be stressed out.

Today was Wednesday and I had the day off since Dustin was in the office today. I decided to go up two flights of stairs to see my good friend Marron. She was astounded to see me since she told me Trunks would be gone all day. Now, since it was awkward anymore I enjoying visit her and Michaela on my days I have off of work.

"So, 'Ten, today is your big day." She said as she placed her sandwich back on the kitchen table, "Are you nervous or excited?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to chew on my sandwich, "I don't know how I feel exactly." I confessed which startled her a little bit. I bet she assumed I was nervous, I'm not though. I'm not nervous because I was already able to tell my story to a friend of my brother and a complete stranger.

She softened up her facial expression and started to chuckle at me, "Trunks is worried about you. He can tell that you are stressed." Marron mumbled as she walked over to her fridge. "Are you going to tell him anything time soon?"

"Right now, I only trust you, but I'll tell him." I said as I took a sip from my lemonade, "I don't know when I will tell him, but I will." She smiled at me.

"That is great to hear." She said. I was thinking about saying something, but we heard crying from the baby monitor. "Sorry, I'll be right back." She excused herself from the kitchen. This was the first time in a while that I was alone. I was frightened by the thought of therapy, but I know it will help me.

I need to make sure I keep my head clear for the rest of the day. I want to make sure I am completely comfortable and focused. The last thing I need to do is make a fool of myself on the first day and have Ms. McFly have an idea for my personality. I sighed heavily trying to calm down my nerves. What am I going to do with myself?

I heard footsteps and realized it was Marron coming back downstairs with Michaela. "I think it will be easier if we had Michaela downstairs with us." Marron mumbled as she carried Michaela. "Sorry, if she cries Goten, I think she has a diaper rash." To be honest, I didn't need to know about the last part.

"Why don't you take her to the doctor?" I asked as I looked down at my watch. It was getting close to one thirty. My appointment was at 2:15 and it should take at least thirty minutes to get down there.

Marron nodded her head as she grabbed her car keys. "I'm sorry, Goten. Good luck with your appointment." I gave her a silent nod of approval. I grabbed my car keys and we both left her pent house to go down to the parking lot. She waved goodbye to me once she got Michaela in the car. I let her back out first and I followed her out.

I had to wait to make the left hand turn out, so I finally turned on the radio. I had the rap station on last and "I Don't Fuck With You" was playing. I don't mind the song, I thought it was a pretty good song, it is better than most rap that is out nowadays. I finally made the left hand turn on the street and it was easy driving until I reached the Therapy Place.

My clock read 2:00 when I parked my car and turned it off. I like being early, it is something that I was thought before my mother went physco. I got out of my car and locked it and began to walk into this place. I felt my heart rate increased which worried me to the bone. I usually don't get nervous; I don't know why I am today.

I entered the place and was stopped by the receptionist at the door. "Hi, what is your name sir?" The red head lady asked me.

"Goten Son, I'm here with Ms. McFly at 2:15." She started to scan the computer searching for my name. I could tell since I could see the reflection of the computer in her glasses.

"Ah, yes, Goten Son." She said as looked up at me. "Ms. McFly is currently with her one o'clock patience and she will be about shortly." I nodded my head at her.

"Thanks." I thanked her before I walked over to the waiting area.

She cleared her throat, "Goten, you want to get some coffee sometime?" She asked.

Oh my dende, she can't be serious right now. "Sorry, I'm going to be getting married in half a year." She rolled her eyes then looked back at the computer screen. It was 2:05 when I sat down and I believe she kept looking at me at the corner of her eye. To me she wasn't that pretty and I have Paris anyway. I don't need to be worried about any other women.

About five minutes later, I could hear heels clicking on the tile and I couldn't be any more thankful to get out of this lobby. I could overhear a woman talking to another female. "Just remember talk to your friends if you need any help. I'm going to miss talking to every week, Amber. Take care, I hoped I helped you." She gave her a hug before Amber.

She turned her head and smiled at me, "So I guess you are Goten." She said as she walked over to me. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes she was short, but not as short as Marron. "I'm Regina McFly." She said as she placed her hand out in front of me. I shook her hand back and stood up. The first thing I noticed was her smile reminded me much of Paris. "Let's get going." I nodded my head.

I followed behind her and we walked down a hallway and the second door on the right was her office. I looked around and I noticed how small her office was. She had a computer and a couple of photos of her family and that were about it.

"So, Goten." She mumbled as she grabbed a clipped board, pen, and coffee cup and walked over to a chair. "Tell me a little bit about yourself." I focused myself as I walked over to the couch right next to the chair. I had to think, I couldn't straight up and tell her my dad is from a decease alien planet and I decided to go with my personality and more of my personal life.

"I have one older brother and he is off to be a great scholar. I currently work at Capsule Corp with my close family friend. I'm going to be getting married soon. I was often as a child compared to my sibling which haunted me as I became an adolescent and I don't think I truly healed from it." I mumbled through my teeth.

I watched her write down a few notes on her clip board. As she was writing she glanced up at me. She could tell that it was rough for me to talk about my family like that. "I'm assuming you and your family aren't as close as you used to be. Am I correct?" She asked. I nodded my head as she jotted down another note. "Why aren't you guys close anymore?"

"After my high school graduation I just aborted them. I was eighteen young and stupid. I mean, I'm only twenty-five now. I repent it because I don't have anyone to lean on me anymore." I confessed as I started to twiddle my thumbs. I sighed preparing to speak once more. "I remember when I was fourteen I disobeyed my mom just to go on a date with my fiancée. Back then, I didn't realize how wrong I was, but I do now."

I looked over at her and I could tell that her facial expression has changed since I first introduced myself. Right now, I don't know if that is a grand or not. I could tell I wasn't nervous anymore, but I was just curious on what she was thinking.

"So you think after the event, your family wasn't clicking anymore?" I nodded my head and she wrote another note down. Damn, I said two things and she already wrote down all these notes already. "Can you please tell me how you were treated after this date night?" She asked. Shit, I really wish she didn't, but it could assist her.

"I would love too." I sat on the couch and I wouldn't be able to tell this story if I was laying down. I cleared my throat. "It was towards the end of freshman year, so I'll tell you what happened in sophomore year. It was the third week in:

This year we agreed to hang in Marron's house in the morning and mother trusted me since she has known Krillin for a long time. He always kept an eye on us since there were two teenage boys in his house with his precious daughter. Since we were close to town we walked every morning to school and met Paris halfway.

"So, I don't know if I'm going to be able to survive Pre-Calculus without you Marron." I confessed as we arrived to the school. Paris giggled at me. She knew how much I loved math and she thought I was crazy. I was one of the only fifty sophomores or level two students in a senior year class. Trunks were a math behind me and Marron was in the same math as me.

Marron pushed some of her blonde locks out of her face. "Yeah, it is weird to be a senior class with hardly any sophomores." She agreed with me. Paris wouldn't understand since she was in the geometry the math you're supposed to be taking as a sophomore. She knew she wasn't the best at math, but we help her out when she is struggling.

Trunks wrapped his arm around Marron. He weakly chuckled at her statement. He told me that he hated the fact his girlfriend was in a higher math than him, but I told him not to worry about it. I also feel he was scolded by Vegeta, but he shouldn't let his father control his life like that. I sighed as we entered the school.

"So, after school today do you guys want get some coffee?" Paris asked once we entered our hallway breaking the ice.

"I can't remember I have to get home right after school." I mumbled pouting. Paris sighed. The three of them forgot how my mom banished me to leave the house. I was still surprised that she let me go to Marron's house in the morning.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I want to hang out with you though." She said as rubbed my left cheek.

I cleared my throat, "Please don't get your perfume all over me, my mom will kick my ass." She grunted at me which angered me a little. "What is your problem?"

"It seems as if we aren't even a couple anymore." Paris confessed. She was right, we couldn't be a normal couple, but I think it will be better than being normal. I guess she doesn't like that though. "I'm going to class, you want to hold hands or have our shoulders touch?" I don't know why she is angry, but she shouldn't be treating me like that.

"We can hold hands, damn girl." She rolled her eyes at me and I grasped her petite hand and walked her to first period. Yes, we have been dating for almost eight months and we haven't had an actual date since that night at the restaurant. Yes, I would love to go out on a date with her, but I don't want mother tracking me down. Life has gotten tougher since she is follows me everywhere.

"So, your mother butted into your life after the whole date?" Ms. McFly asked. I nodded my head and she jotted down a few more notes. "Do you understand why your mother did this?"

I shook my head no, "I always thought she was going over the top with it." I mumbled. "I couldn't do anything anymore. I had to stay in the house and study the damn book everytime." As the words came out of my mouth, she continue to look at me as if I never had the time to get over this. "Yes, I understand what she was trying to do, but it was too harsh."

I saw her mouth "too harsh". I knew she marked those two words on her paper. "Why would you say too harsh?"

"I couldn't leave the house, my friends had to come over to my house." I said. I didn't see her write down anything, I guess she didn't think those answers were strong enough coming from a twenty-five year old. Then, it came to me, the night at the restaurant. "I actually remember my mother called me a delinquent for dating. I was thinking you could possibly get grandchildren." Now, I noticed she wrote down another few words, I guess she thought that was strong enough.

"Did your mother fear that you were going to be completely different than your brother?" She questioned me as she raised her blonde eyebrow at me. I nodded my head and she noted that on her clipboard. "Why was that?"

"My best friend and I were mischievous as children and sometimes our parents would go insane over our actions." I confessed. She sighed heavily and rolled her emerald eyes at me. Yeah, I'm not proud of those moments when I was younger, but it is great memories and I can't wait to pass down the good times to my children.

She scratched the back of her head, "Did your mother ever try to band you to hang out with your best friend when you were younger?" I nodded my head and she wasn't shocked by my answer. I mean who wouldn't be. "What's something you and your best friend did that infuriated your mother?"

I had think about this one, I could possibly name a million times, but I could recall one time when mother was beyond pissed. Yes, I remember this day exactly, I still find it amusing, I don't think she will either. "Yeah, I could recall one time when she was extremely irate." I mumbled slightly chuckling. "I was seven:

"Dad, I'm glad that you are back!" I cheered once I came up from the bottom of the tin can with water inside. Dad was laughing his ass off. Honestly nothing could be any more perfect I mean besides being naked. I felt as if someone kicked me and I turned around and glared at the eight year old boy laughing.

He wiped his tears, "Goten, come let's take on your dad. I think we can stop him." We both looked over at each other and nodded our heads. We went full on attack on my father, but of course he would dodge all the attacks. I powered up following Trunks and he struggled a little until he powered up breaking the tin can.

"Yep, wasn't my proudest moment, I was butt naked outside with my best friend and my dad." I mumbled once I finished telling her the story. She rolled her eyes, probably disgusted about what I used to do. "After that mother came outside and she started screaming at Trunks, my best friend, and I for being naked."

She giggled a little bit, "Yeah, I wouldn't be too proud if I found out my son was naked outside my house." I nodded my head agreeing with her. "So, enough about your past, tell me how you and your family are now?"

I sighed heavily; I feared she was going to ask this question. "It isn't well. I don't even dare to speak to my mother or my sibling. Every once in a while I receive a call from my father, we talk, but I can tell there is something stopping us from being a family."

"Why do you say that?" She questioned.

"It started when I started dating my fiancée when I was fourteen. My mother refused for me to be in a relationship that young. She wanted me to wait another four years just like my brother. I refused to listen. I guess when couldn't heal after she found out." I confessed as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"How are you and your fiancée now?" She asked another question.

I couldn't lie because I didn't want her to think I was dishonest, I need to tell her the truth. "We are good except the both of us are stressed."

She took note of that, "What are you using to cope over it?"

"I started therapy to fix my issue with my family and I believe that will take most of my stress off me." I added.

"What about your fiancée?"

"I don't know if she will ever be able to cope with her job and her family issue."

She was a little surprised that both of us have a family issue. I think hers is worse than mine. "What family issue does she have?"

It seemed as if time slowed down as I opened my mouth to tell Regina my secret. "She comes from a line of alcoholics." She covered her mouth not expecting this to come out of my mouth ever.

And her dirty little secret is out. I'm sorry Paris that I couldn't keep your secret, but it was eating me alive.

* * *

 _A/N: Hellloooo everyone! Here is chapter twelve, some secrets were revealed and some questions won't be answered until later on. I have something important to let you all know. Junior Year of high school will be starting for me tomorrow. Great. So, I'm letting you know the chapters won't be out as fast because of school will be my main concentration. I'll try to be uploading on Sunday's because those are my relaxing days, but I'll update as fast as I can. Thank you for understanding! Besides that I hope this chapter was enjoyable._

 _Review responses:_

 _Suhdjekxfhs: English my friend. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for clicking!_

 _Ssj JJ: Thanks so much JJ. Hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Jmac99: Right now Marron is the only person Goten trust with this precious information. Trunks and Paris will find out later on. Thanks for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Therapy by All Time Low


	13. Homeless Heart

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 13-Homeless Heart

 _You joke, they laugh until the show is over then you fall so hard_

* * *

 _She giggled at me as she continued to slurp on her Fanta Orange soda. It was our one year of beginning together and I wanted to do something special for the both of us. I looked at my bank account and I thought I should try and save some money up. It's lower than I expected it to be, whoops._

 _I stared into her large brown orbs as she began to stare into mine. "You have been mine for a year." I whispered as I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers. I wish this moment could stay here forever. It was just Paris and I here at noodles and company. I know it is nothing special, but that didn't matter to her._

 _To me it seemed as if she was gratified that we were able to go out on a real date. We often double dated with Trunks and Marron, it seemed as if we hardly ever had alone time. We would watch movies and chill, but I like leaving the house. I wanted to show her off to the world stating she was mine._

 _Her smile, her laugh, just her was the definition of perfect in my eyes. "Oh, Goten, I don't know what I would do without you." She confessed as she continued to star deeply in my eyes. "I love you Goten."_

" _I love you too, Paris." I muttered as we both reached over the table to have our one year anniversary kiss. This moment was beautiful, nothing could ruin it and I wouldn't change a thing._

 _She backed away first and sat back down in her chair. "Goten, I need to tell you something." She said frightening me. She can't just break up with me like this. It is our one year. November Fourth was our day._

" _What's wrong?" I asked once I reached her hand._

 _It seemed as if she choking on something and it wouldn't allow her to speak. I watched her sigh heavily and tightening her grip on my hand. "My parents….they're alcoholics. They are drunk when you are over and that is why we stay out in the garage all night."_

 _I was stun. I would never imagine her family would be like this. "How long have they been like this?" I asked slightly curious._

 _She sighed once more before she glazed outside the window, "It runs in my family."_

"Miss McFly, I probably shouldn't have told you that." I confessed as I looked down at my shoes in repent. I sighed heavily. She probably thinks my family are stoners. This couldn't go as smoothly as I planned. I wish I could keep my big stupid mouth shut.

She refocused herself and calm down her nerves. "So, your fiancée comes from a line of alcoholics." She repeated of what I had said. I nodded my heads and watched her facial expression change. "How old is she?"

"Twenty-Five just like me." I said. "Her mother died last year of alcohol poisoning, it was hard on her." Close your mouth Goten, stop talking. If Paris knew how much you were telling this stranger I would be six feet under the ground. At the same time I feel as if it feels good to get this off my chest. Goddamn, I don't know what to do.

She wrote down another note and looked at the watch on her left wrist. "We have fifteen minutes left of this session, Goten." She warned me and I nodded my head. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

I thought long and hard about this, I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head. Until the thought hit me inside of my head. "I feel as if I try to make people happy even if I'm not happy." I muttered.

"A lot of people have this issue." She added as she wrote down the las thing I had said. "I'm sorry Mr. Son, I think it would be best if we talked about this at your next session." She apologized for her inconvenience. "I know, we still have time left, but with this question there could many answers for you."

I nodded my head understanding where she was coming from. Today was Wednesday which means Paris gets home from work early. Hmmm…if traffic isn't too bad I could beat her home and get rid of all of the alcohol that we have. I slightly smirked at the idea that had came to me. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on.

"I understand you don't need to apologize I should. I probably thought of the question too late." I confessed.

"It isn't. I just want more time to explain your question." She mumbled as she stood up from her chair and placed the clipboard down on the coffee table. "You told me you have a weird work schedule, so you want to schedule for next Friday at 5:30?" She asked she grabbed another clipboard which I assumed was her sign-up sheet.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that should be fine." I mumbled once she handed the clipboard over towards me and I signed the slot. "Thank you, Ms. McFly." She gave me a silent nod of approval as we both walked over to the door. She opened it up and allowed me to walk outside first.

She cleared her throat, "Come with a lot more questions next week, Goten. We are going to have a longer session." We were in front of the place and I didn't realize how small this business was. I guess I'm used to the size of Capsule Corp it makes everything else small to me. "If you would you could bring a friend, but the session after that, I want your family to come with."

Shit. I didn't realize it was going to be this soon. I at least thought it was going to be halfway through. I should have asked Rick when I had the chance. We both agreed that I wouldn't enter the bar until I was healed.

"Thanks, Ms. McFly." I said as I gave her a friendly hug.

She giggled, "Call me Regina. I'll see you next week Goten." She smiled at me as she walked back towards her office. I waved when I walked passed the receptionist and I was in the parking lot. I grabbed my car keys to unlock the car. I hoped in and drove off.

Is this going to benefit me? I know some people have it worse than me, but I feel as if mine isn't severe as others. Why do I keep doing this to myself? I need to appreciate the fact that I am able to get this help while other people who be astounded to have this. Hmmph…I think I take everything for granted nowadays.

I rue somethings I have done in the past and now reflecting on them, I should have been mature about it. Nevertheless, I had to be a sneaky because my mother wouldn't let me doing anything that I wanted to it. It made me seem so vanilla and I didn't want that reputation at fourteen. I was fourteen, I was young and stupid.

The car ride home I was contradicting myself about my past. Things I did, I wish I didn't do, and things I did and I don't repent at all. I think I'm ignoring the big picture. Why am I stuck in the past? This could be one reason why I can't heal and be able to move on. I need this therapy more than I thought.

I parked my car, locked it and walked into the pent house building I lived in. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. I need to make sure Paris isn't home. This is my chance that I can save Paris from going down a dangerous road. The elevator arrived and I stepped in pressing my floor number. The door closed and it started to ascend.

" _Would this help her?"_ I asked myself, _"Or will she proceed to continue to buy alcohol."_ This was going to be difficult, but I'm going with this decision. I feel as if this will help her out a ton. The elevator stopped at my floor and I sprinted out and opened the door to the pent house I shared with Paris.

I know we have alcohol hidden in the back of the refrigerator. You guys probably think we are weird because of that. In our fridge we have a hidden spot way in the back that no one can find. It is a pretty clever spot, I know, I found it. Now, it is time to destroy every ounce of alcohol that we have in here. I slightly smirked, I'm usually not devilish, but this is a must. I reached for the lever to pull the secret compartment down and I saw nothing.

"Shit." I cursed. She moved it, how come I'm not surprised. Best thing is I have work tomorrow, so I can't even search the house to see where it is hiding. Paris wins this round, but I'm going to find it and help her. I moved the lever back into its original spot and closed the fridge door. "Where could she have hid it?"

I heard the door unlock and that means Paris is home. I guess, I'll continue my search later on. I heard her toss her keys on the counter and sigh heavily. "Babe, I'm home." She said as she made her way into the kitchen. I wish she didn't get home this early; I want to help her out. Hmmph…maybe I should ask Trunks for some advice. Yeah, I like that idea. "I had a long day at work. I lost one of my patients."

I nodded my head as I snatched my phone out of my back pocket. "Hun, I would love to hear that story, but I need to make a quick phone call to Trunks. It should take less than five minutes." She nodded her head and I exited from the kitchen and I went into the bathroom. I placed my password into my phone and dialed Trunks' number.

" _Hello?"_ He said through the receiver.

"It's me." I responded.

I could feel as he knew that already, but I didn't feel comfortable telling him this. _"What do you need Goten?"_ He asked growing impatient.

"The walrus sings at midnight." It was an emergency code Trunks and I came up in high school. Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but we are the only two who understands what it means. Basically, if we have a female problem we would say the phrase "the walrus sings at midnight". Yeah, it is stupid, but we were fourteen when we came up with it.

" _Damn, are you serious Goten, right now?"_ He asked.

"It can wait thirty minutes, but meet me at Café on 83rd street. I'll see you then." I informed.

" _Yeah, I'll be there, I'll pay."_ I nodded my head. _"Bye Goten."_ We both hung up the phone and I left the bathroom and walked back out in the kitchen. My eyes widen when I noticed she a can of beer in her hand as she skimmed through the magazine she was reading. Damn, where the hell does she hide them? Damn, I'm going out with Trunks, she is going to get drunk in the middle of the week are you serious.

I cleared my throat trying to clear my head about what I just saw. "Sorry, Trunks had called me earlier about work and I had to call him back we are going to meet up in about thirty minutes to discuss it." I lied. She didn't need to know what I was going to talk about with Trunks. She nodded her head as she turned the page of the magazine and took a sip of beer.

"It is fine, Goten, don't worry about it." She said after she had a tiny burp. Damn it, what is she stressed about now. I can't leave her alone right now. I took my phone out and went to the conversation I had with Marron. I had to send her a quick text **"Marron, I don't know if Trunks told you, but me and him are going to talk in about twenty minutes. Would you mind hanging with Paris tonight until Trunks and I return"** I sent the text and placed my phone back into my pocket.

"You were telling me about work before I excused myself." She nodded her head as she placed the magazine down.

She sighed heavily and walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. "I had to let someone go today." Paris mumbled. So, that is why she needed a drink? Well, that is kind of lame, I was expecting something outrageous to happen.

"I'm sorry, Paris." I responded as I kissed her forehead.

She sighed once more. "I had too, you know. I mean you never had to let someone go, but it isn't the best feeling in the world." I could feel my thigh vibrated and I knew Marron had responded to my text. I pulled my phone out and read it **"No problem, I was actually going to visit you guys tonight as a surprise ;) I'll be over soon.**

This is great. Now, I don't have to worry about her while I'm out with Trunks. I owe Marron a lot, but I think she wants to get out of the house more anyway. Paris had walked back over and grabbed her magazine and beer. I hope Marron gets here soon because I think she is able to distract Paris more than I can.

I had to distract myself for the last twenty minutes, so I went to watch television. I honestly don't remember the last time I watched a television show. Most of the time I had the TV on as background noise as I continue to work on work with Dustin. Yes, it is rare thing for me to do, but I couldn't continue to watch Paris drink.

Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I slightly smirked as I got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. When I opened the door I saw two bright smiling faces from Trunks and Marron. Michaela was sleeping which I knew both of them were pleased with. "It is good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." I joked around. Honestly, I couldn't recall the last time I saw all three of them as a family.

Trunks rolled his eyes while Marron slightly giggled at me. "So, you sounded pretty serious on the phone, what's up?" Trunks asked once he entered inside following Marron with their sleeping quarter saiyan daughter.

"I rather not talk about it here, which is why I wanted to go to the café." Trunks then nodded his head. I looked over towards Marron and smiled. "Thank you for doing this." She nodded her head as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She leaned in close to me.

I'm surprised Trunks was okay with Marron doing this right in front of him. Then again, Marron would never be a cheater. "You assisted me when I needed you most; this is my way of owing you." She whispered into my ear which I understood. Yeah, I did help her out when she needed me the most.

Paris walked over to front of the pent house and was surprised to see both Trunks and Marron inside our house. "Oh, hey, guys. I wasn't expecting to see the both of you here." She said as she walked over to the three of us. "Goten, told me that he was going to go out with Trunks."

"Well, I thought if the boys got to spend some time together, so could we." Marron explained as Paris nodded her head.

Trunks looked down at his watch, "Well, Goten, you want to get going?" I nodded my head. He threw his keys up in the air and caught it. "Let's get going. I'll see you in about an hour, love." He mumbled before he walked over to Marron and gave her a peck on the cheek. The two of us left my pent house.

As we walked over to the elevator it was completely silent until the bell from the elevator dinged. We both stepped into the elevator and Trunks cleared his throat, "So, what was this emergency meeting about?" He asked breaking the ice.

"I'm worried about Paris, but I feel that I should let you in on what I'm doing with my life." Trunks nodded his head as we stepped out of the elevator and walked over to his car. The ride to the café was silent because I wanted to explain everything to Trunks there. He understood because he told me that he would have done the same thing.

Once we arrived into the parking lot, Trunks parked the car and we both got out. He locked the car and we both entered the café. This was the café we used to go to all of them when we were in high school. It was our hang out spot and we came here so often, that we had a spot dedicated just to us. It was great, but other people didn't like it because we were "regulars".

"Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier asked once Trunks and I arrived to the register.

"One mocha latte and one de cafe." Trunks mumbled as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the both of us. It took about a couple of minutes for us to get our coffee and of course we had to go back to our regular table from when we were teenagers. Trunks took a sip from his mocha latte and then looked up at me. "So, what's the stitch?"

Yeah, we still talk as if we are teenagers sometimes, but I miss those times. The only thing I like about being an adult is that I have the freedom to do whatever I want when I want.

"I have been getting therapy." I said after I took a sip from my coffee. Trunks started to lightly clapped.

"I'm proud of you, I know you could do it. Does Paris know?" He asked as he took another sip from his coffee. I shook my head no and he was surprised by that, "Oh, bro, why doesn't she know?"

I cleared my throat. I haven't had a girl conversation like this with Trunks in a while. When he had found out Marron was pregnant, I didn't want him to stress out about that. I wanted him to worry about his wife. We were still close because he often had Paris and I watch after Marron since he had to work late some days.

"Well, I found out that when Paris gets stressed she drinks." Trunks swallowed hard and his eyes were the size of the moon. It should at least take the twenty-six year another thirty seconds for him to come back to reality. "The night I left the bar, she was drunk when I came home."

He nodded his head, still surprised about what I had just said, "Ah, I understand why you ask Marron to hang around Paris when you aren't home." I nodded my head as I took another sip of my de café coffee. "I would never thought Paris would do this, you know. She was always the innocent one."

"Yeah, I hear you, but I don't know why she is stressed." I confessed.

Trunks cleared his throat and sighed heavily. It seemed as if he knew something that I didn't. "I know why she stressed?"

"Why she is stressed?" I mumbled once Trunks finished his sentence.

"She is stressed about you guys wedding."

Well, at least I know what to do to calm her down. Why couldn't she have told me that? Maybe me and her need to have a talk sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _A/N: Another secret revealed. I wanted this part out yesterday, but I realized I had more homework than expected. It would take me at least two weeks for a new chapter, but don't expect one every two weeks tho, I'm judging by how much freetime I have. What do you guys think of this chapter? Leave a review!_

 _Review Responses:_

 _b-ball above all: Yeah, I know it sucks, but here is a new part. And thank you, I have a lot more homework than I thought. Thanks for clicking!_

 _SSj JJ: You will find out soon my friend. Thanks for the review JJ!_

 _Guest: I'm sorry, that you didn't take the time to actually read the story. You can't usually judge a story by the first chapter. To me, you are missing out on a good story._

 _P.O'd guest: I'm not going to let him ruin my self-esteem about this story. No way. Thanks for looking out for me and clicking!_

 _Tiffany7898: Don't worry about the lateness. Paris will get help and with the therapy you will have to find out and see if it will work. Thanks for the review!  
_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Homeless Heart by many artists, I didn't have a certain one.


	14. Elevated

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 14-Elevated

 _Shaking your head doesn't change this, preparing myself for a train wreck I can't be saved_

* * *

She is stressed about our wedding. Hmm…I remember I did ask her if she needed me to assist her and she refused to let me. I would have to say it is both our faults in a way. I shouldn't have given up so quickly and she should have asked for help. The question I want to know is, how long has Trunks known this?"

I took a sip of my de café and placed it back on the table, "So, Trunks if you don't mind me asking, how long did you know this?" I asked slightly nervous. Yeah, I know I have the right to know, but I'm just hoping that it wasn't an extended time limit because her case could be getting worse now since Christmas is coming up.

He sighed heavily and looked out the window, "Goten, I have known this for at least a couple of months."

"Months?!" I repeated. Why would she keep this from me? And the main question I want to know, why would she tell my best friend? She can trust me, I hope she knows that. Ugh, it feels as if I don't even know her anymore.

Trunks nodded his head yes slowly as he sighed heavily once more. It was silent for a while since I didn't know what to say and Trunks didn't want to talk about it anymore. I took another sip of my coffee. I came here because I wanted to talk with my best friend and damn it, that is what I'm going to do.

I cleared my throat and placed my beverage back on the table, "Trunks enough about me." I mumbled as he raised his left eyebrow at me. "It has been all about me with the wedding, bachelor party, therapy. I want to know what is happening with your life. How's little Michaela doing?"

A grin formed on Trunks' face. I feel as if he wanted someone to ask him that question. I understand that he is the president of capsule corp and he doesn't have free time, but he makes time for priorities in life which he told me was his family. Before he spoke he grabbed his drink took a quick sip.

"I feel as if I'm not in Michaela life too much, since profits has been down at work it is seems as if I live there." He sounded depressed, maybe he needed to get some therapy too, or maybe he should ask his little sister to help him out.

"Why can't Bulla help you out?" I asked curious.

He shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. I knew he was spoiled when he was growing up, but Bulla was worse. She never worked one day in her life and she became a nuisance to Trunks when she asked for money. "She states she is busy and doesn't want to work for a living and wants everything handed it down to her."

Trunks was livid. I knew he was close to his sister, but this was making a huge turn. When Trunks moved out and started live out in the pent house building we both live in currently he felt free. I recall all the times he told me he hated being in the household since his mother and sister fought all the time. Shortly after Bulla turned nineteen, which was two years ago, she moved into the eleventh floor.

He sighed once more, "She needs more discipline because I have never seen a child so spoiled before." He shook his head in disbelief, but it was the truth and he couldn't ignore it no matter how many times he pinched himself trying to wake up from an unwanted dream. As hard as it, this is reality.

"Maybe I could to talk to her about it because Trunks you need to be there for Michaela." I added.

He nodded his head and agreed with me, "I know that Goten." Trunks said as he grabbed a pouch of sweet n low and poured it into his coffee. I guess he needed a little more sugar. "I don't know if she will, she is as intelligent as mother and I." Trunks mumbled as he grabbed a spoon to mix his newly ingredient into his coffee. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll talk to Bulla." I suggested, "Trunks I know how much your daughter and wife mean to you. You don't need to be this stressed around the holiday season. This is the time to be happy." I maybe overdoing it a little bit, but Trunks did chuckle a little bit.

"Thanks, 'Ten I guess we both needed this talk overall." I nodded my head agreeing with him. "So, how are you and your family doing?" He asked curious.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed heavily because I don't enjoy talking about my family since I'm not close to them anymore. "I don't know, but Trunks I'm going to therapy with them soon." He seemed surprised by this. I guess he remembers my whole speech I said from when I was eighteen. Once again I was young and stupid.

He took a sip of his mocha latte and placed it back down on the table, "Is it going to be awkward?" He asked.

I shook my head yes as I looked out the window, "I repent leaving them like that. Yeah, I understand I had a full ride to college I should have visited them." He nodded his understanding where I was coming from. I knew he had problems with his family, but it wasn't like me. His mother was crazy, but mine was overprotective and crazy.

Trunks looked down at his watch and signed, "We should probably get going, I have a long day at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, you aren't alone." I drank the last bit of my de café coffee and threw away my cup. Trunks went back to counter to order a chocolate chip muffin for Marron. He knew how much she wanted one. I know she wants to get rid of the baby weight, but she has her cheat day once every two weeks. "Ready?" I questioned.

He nodded his head and I followed him out to his car. He unlocked it and we both hopped him. "Thanks, Goten, I guess I really needed to let some steam out. I appreciate it." I smiled at him. "We both have been so busy, we haven't seen each other outside of work anymore."

"Since it is less awkward between Marron and I, maybe once a week we should have dinner again."

"Yeah, I would like that idea." I added. We actually did this before Trunks and Marron had their daughter. Every weekend we would go over to each other's houses and have a mini dinner party. I enjoyed it because we got to stay in touch and none of us were worried about work at the moment. It was until Marron was about seven months pregnant when it became difficult to do normal task for her, so we stopped doing them.

Trunks started up the car and turned right onto the street back to our complex. Besides all the nonsense, my life isn't as bad, I'm enjoying it. Releasing everything that I had built up in the little bottle has been great.

"Hey, are you busy next Friday?" I asked slightly nervous as I opened the car door.

Trunks shrugged, I knew it was still too early to ask if he didn't have work, I wanted him to come to my therapy session with me. "I think I have board meetings all day that my mother is making me attend. Why are you asking?"

"My therapist wants me to bring a close friend with me." I explained as he nodded his head. "You and I haven't had time to spend with each other."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to spend much time together with anyone, but don't worry since it is holiday season I'll be able to spend more time with my family." Trunks explained as I slightly smiled at him. "Marron might want to come with you."

I nodded my head with his idea that he gave me. "Yeah, that isn't a bad idea, I'll do that. She probably wouldn't mind coming anyway." It was great that I was finally able to spend time with my best friend since childhood. To me, it seemed as if we were growing apart even though we lived in the same building and worked at the same place.

Trunks seemed as if he changed dramatically. It seemed as he has matured the most out of all of us. I think Michaela changed him for the better. Before he would sometimes smoke and drink a lot more. I feel that Marron made him get rid of these habits and I'm glad she did. It seems that he has been reborn.

The both of us finally decided to go inside of the complex. Trunks locked the door to his car and we made our way to the entrance. It was silent since we had talked about our problems and he had received a call from work. He hit the up button and we both waited for the elevator to come to us.

"No way! That's great. Yeah, I'm with him, of course I'll spread the good news to him." Trunks muttered. I wish I knew what the other person was saying because he sounds ecstatic. Maybe he got some days off. He hung up from his phone conversation and the elevator had dinged.

"Who was that?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"That was work and I heard the pillow laptop has been doing amazing and profits have risen!" Trunks exclaimed. Honestly this was great, I knew this idea was going to work and it did. Bulma doesn't need to stress about the money being low and that means certain employees get more days off.

Trunks couldn't get the smile off of his face and I would not blame him at all. We both deserved something like this happened to us.

"I knew this was going to happen." I muttered as I leaned against the back of the elevator. "You deserves this more than anyone of us, Trunks."

"Thanks, 'Ten, it is great to hear you say that." I had a slight grin on my face because it was the truth. The elevator dinged and we both came out. "I'm going to pick up Marron. I know she could walk home by herself, I just don't see her that much anymore."

I nodded my head as I understood what he said, "Yeah, don't sweat about it because I would have done the same." The both of us walked over to my apartment and I opened the door. "I'm glad that we were able to do this."

Trunks slightly grinned, "Yeah, this was a great idea. We should do this at least once a month."

"Sounds like a plan." I added as I closed the front door. "Paris, Marron, we are back." We could hear a few giggles and footsteps coming our way.

Seeing Paris smile was amazing because it didn't seem as if she had a problem. It seemed as she was just as happy as she used to be. "Mar, great talk, I should visit you instead of you visiting me."

I watched Marron shrug her shoulders as she pushed the stroller closer to Trunks. "Yeah, I'll give you a heads up, our pent house isn't the cleanest."

"It doesn't matter to me." Paris muttered before Marron planted a small kiss on Trunks' cheek. "We should get going, I get back to work tomorrow and Pan gets to babysit Michaela for the first time. Let's go clean the house Trunks."

I smiled at her as I walked the two of them out. I gave Marron a hug since she does this amazing favor for me and I couldn't possibly be able to thank her enough for it. Trunks and I gave each other a slight head nod. This right here reminds me of our middle school days when they would go their separate ways home.

Trunks smiled at Marron before her grasped her petite hand and walked over towards the elevator to go up to their floor. I couldn't help, but smile at the two of them. I walked back into the house, closed and locked the door.

"Goten, how have you been?" Paris mumbled as she walked over towards me. "It seems as I'm strangers with the love of my life." She added as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I would have to agree with her that we have been keeping some secrets from each other. Some are for the better and some are for the worst, but I promise to Dende I will not keep a secret from her when we are married.

I nodded my head to agree with her, "Yeah, I miss you." I mumbled before I gave her a kiss on the lips. I missed this. All of this. After I found out that she had a little problem with alcohol I refused to kiss her lips. Now, it feels as if it was our first kiss from when we were fourteen almost ten years ago.

She smiled bright at which caused me to smile bright, "Come on, let's get to bed Goten." She slightly winked at me. I understood what she meant and I followed her into the bedroom.

 **11:00 A.M. The Next Day**

"What do you mean we are losing money?" I shouted into the phone. Capsule Corporation had more company's outside of Japan. I was talking to the company located in Mexico. Alicia was bilingual, but the only problem I had that I wasn't as fluent in Spanish that she assumed that I am. "Alicia, I told you needed to sell the product out before December 9th not after December 25th!" I hollered into the phone.

" _Well, Goten, how was I supposed to know. Goten es muy estupido." She snickered into the phone._

I grunted and tried to calm myself down, "Do not call me stupid. Just get the product out in a next couple of days or you will be fired."

" _I'll be talking to Bulma, Mr. Son!"_ _She retorted into the phone._

"She is going to tell you the same thing!" That was the last thing that I was able to say before I heard the line disconnect. "Hello? Alicia?" I was livid since she never understood us and called us stupid all the time. I hung up the phone and sighed.

The company in Mexico annoyed me sometimes. I don't know why it is probably because they don't appreciate that we patronize them. Yes, I know being patronized as in adult is unfair, but sometimes they are dumb as a doorknob. Just recently they placed Alicia on accountant job. I don't mind her, but she isn't my favorite to talk too.

There was a light knock on the door and got up assuming it was Mel. I opened up the door and it was her. "Hi, Mel." I mumbled when I noticed she rolled her eyes at me. She never liked me and I never understood why she didn't like me.

"You might need to make a call to the Canadian Company." She hissed as she handed me another set a files.

"What's the problem?" I asked as I started to scan through each of the graphs.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Bulma didn't really say I believe she wanted you to review their profits." I nodded my head.

"Thanks, Mel." She then nodded her head and exited. I closed the door and tossed the file folder on top of the desk. I walked over and sat down in my chair. I sighed heavily. Dustin and I were probably going to have to talk almost every country that owns a capsule corp. Ugh….this has been one tired, long month.

I needed to let some of my steam off, so I knew one person I could talk to even if they are at work. Marron Lazuli Briefs. I dialed on her work number on the telephone in my office and I heard it ring. She picked it up on the second ring.

" _It's Marron_." She mumbled through the phone. She works a photography place in Downtown West City. She usually takes pictures at weddings and almost any special event you can think of. I'm assuming that she is on her lunch break which was even better.

"Marron, I need you to do me a favor." I said into the phone.

" _Which is?"_ She asked slightly curious.

I cleared my throat before I continued to talk, "Ms. McFly, my therapists wants me to bring a close friend to my therapy session next Friday around 5:30."

She giggled through the phone. I wish Trunks, but we both never know how much work he is going to have by the next week. "Sure, I would love to go, Pan can watch Michaela, I think it will be all good."

I smiled, "Thanks, Mar."

"Anytime." That was the last thing I heard she say before we both hung up the phone. I would have to say yesterday was pretty amazing. Marron is helping me out with Paris' problem. I had a catch up conversation with Trunks and I had a great time with my lady before bed, if you know what I mean.

If life can stay like this for a little bit longer, I think I won't lose my mind anytime soon.

* * *

 _A/N: THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER! I'm truly, dearly, sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Mainly I had a lot more homework than I thought. With my two honors classes and my AP class, I have no life after school. I did want this part out before my homecoming which is this Saturday. So, high five to me. Besides all of that what did you think of this chapter? Leave a review! And also, important note, if you guys want a sequel please let me know. I have stated I was thinking about it. I have an outline all set out, but as the audience I want your opinion._

 _Review Responses:_

 _Jmac99: Let's hope not, but Goten did have a reason to tell her. Thanks for the review!_

 _Thrasher93: Of course Goten was going to tell Trunks, they are best friends for life. Thanks for clicking!_

 _15songoku: Yeah, I have a few long turn friends and you my friend will find out in a couple of chapters how Goten and his parents therapy session is going to go. Thanks for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Elevated by State Champs


	15. When It Rains

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 15-When It Rains

 _Take these chances to turn it around, take your chances, we'll make it somehow_

* * *

I sighed heavily before I parked the car. This was the first big step in therapy bringing Marron along. I was apprehensive, since I didn't know whether the questions were going to be good or not. Marron was a great friend of mine, but I assume she will say something about me that isn't the best.

Calming down my nerves, I took a quick glance over to Marron and she was walking aplomb. I need to follow her actions. I brought my shoulders back and walked proudly.

"Hey, so why did you decide to bring me?" Marron asked slightly startling me, but breaking the ice.

I looked over at her, "I wanted to bring Trunks because he has been my childhood best friend. He told me he was busy with work this whole week. I know you might be angry that you were my second choice."

Marron laughed at me and lightly slapped my shoulder. I guess she wasn't angry at me which I'm pleased with. "I understand you wanted to bring Trunks because he was talking about wanting to with you."

I sighed quickly knowing she was angry with me. We entered West City Therapy only to encounter the infamous red head lady. I never knew her name, but she grimaces at me since I let her down. That is her issue not mine.

She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose as she noticed we appeared, "Hello, Goten. I'll let Regina know that you are here." She groaned when she noticed Marron walked in with me. I nodded my head and the both of us sat down as she began to type on her computer.

"Are you excited or apprehensive?" I asked Marron.

She looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm feeling a little bit of both." She responded bluntly before she crossed her legs. "I guess I have the same feelings that you had on your first day." At least someone understands going to therapy is very stressful, well, at least for me it is.

I could hear the pattern of Ms. McFly's heels coming towards us. I could hear Marron sigh heavily. When we were teenagers she limited on who she told things too. I knew this could be a struggle for her, but this is going to benefit the both of us. She can hear what I have to say about her and I'll hear what she will say about me.

Ms. McFly smiled at the both of us when she saw that I had brought of friend along with me. "Welcome back Goten." She mumbled once I stood up from my chair. She looked over at Marron and massive grin crossed her face. "Hi, I'm Regina McFly, I'm glad that you were able to make it." She stuck out her head and Marron grasped it and shook it.

"Hello, Regina, I'm Marron Briefs, been great friends with Goten since childhood." I could tell that Marron was uneasy. Mainly since Regina was a stranger to her.

She smiled at her, "Let's get started." She mumbled. The both of us followed behind her to her office. Marron was mesmerized by her office. I know, I was the same way a few weeks ago, but I got used to it. I sat down on the couch and Marron sat down next to me.

Ms. McFly grabbed her clipped board and something to drink and sat down in her chair. "So, Marron or Goten, tell me the story on how the two of you met."

Marron looked over at me with a concerned look on her face. She didn't know if she wanted to tell the story because the day we first met, I burned Trunks to death. I had told her that I do train a lot and can focus energy over the phone after my first day.

"Good ahead Goten, tell the story." She mumbled before I could ask her.

"I would be delighted too." I hissed through my teeth. It was a warm spring day and my buddy Trunks and I were sparring:

"So Goten are you still mad at what happened at the tournament?" Trunks asked with a cocky smirk. I just growled in response. Ever since Trunks beat me at the tournament he's been making fun of me and it's really starting to get on my nerves. "Aw is the little baby gonna cry? Come on Goten instead of growling let's fight." Trunks stated as he got into his battle stance.

"I'll beat you this time Trunks!" I yelled out to him as I took my stance too.

The eight year old boy smirked once more, "This is it Goten, it's time to fight."

Trunks took the offensive and charged at me with great force, but I luckily dodged a powerful kick and I sent a strong knee to his stomach. He was paralyzed with the force of the blow until he regained his composure and he hit me with an upper cutter which sent me flying into the air.

After a few seconds I stopped in midair only to be met with a sledge hammer to the ground. When I got hit, massive crater formed and I was livid. I got up from the large crater and I started to go on the offensive. I sent a powerful punch to the son of Vegeta's stomach and then gave him a glowing yellow kick to the head which sent him flying.

While flying, Trunks put his hands out and he screamed his attack. "Finish Buster." The blast came quickly and I smiled as if I was prepared for him to do something like that. I charged up my ki and my hands glowed with a bright blue as the beam collided with my hands. It took me a few seconds, but I sent the beam flying into outer space and I laughed happily.

"Come on Trunksey I thought you were supposed to be the prince of all saiyans?" I started to mock him. I knew this fight was going to be mine.

I could tell Trunks didn't appreciate my choice of words and he powered up to a super saiyan and charged at me. I tried to block his punch, but it had so much force behind it that I couldn't handle it and I ended up flying backwards. I gained my balance back and turned super saiyan also.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words Goten." Trunks screamed as he charged with a loud battle cry. Trunks and I started to exchange deadly blows and our bodies eventually turned into sonic booms and we were going all out. Trunks sent an energy blast at my face and I ducked it and he took the opportunity to try out his new attack. "Burning Attack." The saiyan hybrid screamed and I was hit head on and sent through a tree.

After my body skidded across the ground I sensed Trunks coming at me straight on. I charged up my energy and I flew straight at him. While flying I got a great idea and when he was about to punch me I disappeared and he flew straight through a mountain.

I laughed a little at what Trunks did but when he returned he was less than happy. "That's it Goten I'm ending this now!" Trunks shouted as he charged up his energy.

I charged mine up and I pulled my hands back and started to charge up my attack. "Ka Me Ha Me Ha!"

"Finish Buster!" Trunks screamed and his large yellow beam met with my huge blue one. Our beams were stuck against each other and were even until Trunks turned his head and his small attention span was somewhat focused on something else. I saw the opening and I put a large amount of power into the beam and Trunks turned to be met with a blue beam that over took him and made him cry out in pain.

I smiled in happiness until I heard a girlish shriek. "Trunks!" The voice cried out and a blonde girl ran towards the scorched half saiyan who was unconscious, bloody, and had his gi all messed up with burn marks.

I floated down and ran over to the Trunks who now had his head in the lap of a blonde haired girl." I over did it a little bit. I'm sorry that you had to see this." I stated.

She gave me the cold shoulder as she continued to examine his scorched body. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head, hoping the mysterious blonde would say something sooner than later. "How do you know him?"

"Everyone knows Trunks Briefs." She muttered as she attempted to pick him up.

"No, miss, let me." I suggested. She sighed and I threw Trunks over the shoulder. "I'm Goten Son, by the way." She nodded her head and dusted off the pink shirt that she was wearing.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Wow, I can finally get to meet you, Goten." She muttered which startled me a little bit.

"How do you know me?" I asked her slightly curious.

She grabbed her hair tie and tied her hair back into a ponytail, "I'm actually extremely great friends with Trunks at school when he comes." I nodded my head understanding what she said. "He talks about you all the time and he said I should meet you sometime."

"Well, I don't remember Trunks talking about a girl." I confessed, "What's your name? It could help!"

She giggled slightly at my enthusiasm, "I'm Marron Chestnut."

"Yeah, I remember him talking about you!" She smiled widely. "Come on, let's get him to his house just in case he does have a severe injury."

She nodded her head and agreed with me, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Hold on to my hand." I said as I stuck on my hand. She grasped it firmly slightly confused on what I had in mind.

"What are you going to do?" She asked slightly scared.

"FLY!" I shouted so everyone in the whole world could hear me. Before she was able to back out and refuse to go, I took off in to the air. She shut her eyes tight to block out the wind.

"Goten, are you crazy?" She hissed at me. I shrugged my shoulders and I knew from this day forward we were going to be the best of friends.

Marron cheeks turned a shade of light red; I guess she always gets embarrassed when one of us tells that story. I don't actually mind it telling the story. I looked over at Regina and she had thought the way that we met was very cute.

She calmed herself down and jotted a few notes down on her clipboard, "So, how old were the two of you?" She asked.

"We were seven years old." Marron said, "I can't believe we almost met twenty years ago." Marron looked over at me and smiled at me. "Trust me when I say this, I don't know where I would be without him."

I bet that my cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. I know that she has told me that many times, but her telling my therapist this is strange. I hope she doesn't ask if we were ever dated because I know Marron would never like me like she did with Trunks. I used to have a small crush on her, but I never told anyone.

"Oh, really?" My therapist seemed to be surprised by this and I could feel my heart rising up to my throat starting to choke me. Why am I feeling this? I normally don't choke up when I'm here. It is probably because I have Marron here.

"Yeah, she has told me multiple times, I guess our friendship is genuine." I muttered. Marron lightly punched my shoulder. I feel if Trunks were here I wouldn't be nervous or choked up.

"Tell me a time where Goten was there for you." Regina stated, but this time she wanted Marron to tell the story. To be honest, I don't know which story she is going to tell, but I have one in mind if Marron can't think of one.

Marron shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I can't choose just one." She confessed as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

I cleared my throat, "I actually have a story in mind, if you don't mind me telling the story." I chipped in. Marron looked confused as if she had no idea which story that I had in mind. Once I start telling the story she should remember it and it didn't happen too long ago, which I'm shock she didn't remember.

"Which story are you telling?" She asked slightly nervous.

I just smirked at her because this story did affect our friendship, but I think this made it stronger though. "It was a couple months ago:

"Yeah, Videl, I can watch her, I'm just the babysitter." I mumbled into the phone. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but Trunks wants us to watch Marron since she can go into labor at any moment now and he doesn't want Marron to be alone."

I was alone for about an hour which gave me time to clean the house and make me some breakfast. Videl had told me Pan has been sneaking around lately and they don't trust her enough to leave her alone. She didn't have school today since it is parent teacher conference and Videl knew she would sneak out.

The doorbell ranged and I got off the couch and answered it. This is the first time I was face to face with my older brother since my high school graduation. There was an awkward silence until Videl spoke up.

"We can't thank you enough for watching Pan for the day." Videl thanked me once again.

I nodded my head and slightly grinned, "I mean, she is my niece, she is only the one I wouldn't mind babysitting." Pan grunted and folded her arms. I knew she was livid at her parents for no longer trusting her alone in the house, but I think this is the best for her. She is only thirteen, she doesn't want to anything stupid.

"Uncle Goten, are we going to have a fun day?" She asked slightly harsh. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, you Marron and I are going to have the best day ever." I mumbled.

"Marron?" Gohan chipped in. "Why are you hanging around Marron?" He asked slightly confused.

I guess he didn't know that Marron and Trunks were expecting a baby. Videl isn't as an open book that I thought. "Yeah, Marron is nine month pregnant and her due date is in a week. Trunks told me saiyan babies can come up to a month early, so he wants us to watch us." I mumbled as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, well, tell her I said congratulations and she should be expecting a card from us soon." Gohan said. I nodded my head and I was going to make sure I was going to tell Marron this.

Videl nudged Gohan in the arm, "We should be going Gohan." He nodded his head and the two of them waved goodbye to us and exited the building.

"Come on, Pan, let's go upstairs to Marron's." I mumbled as I grabbed my keys and a book to read. Sometimes an awkward silence occurs and I don't have anything to do. So, now I just bring a book just in case, but now I feel that Pan will talking up a storm since she hasn't seen Marron in a couple of years.

She nodded her head and opened the door and stepped outside. I followed after her and closed and locked the door. I didn't want to grab her hand and take her upstairs, I mean she is thirteen and I don't want to patronize her. The both of us walked over to the staircase and walked up two flights of stairs.

Before we reached their door, I stopped Pan. "Uncle Goten, what happens to be the big idea?" Pan questioned me slightly hostile.

"I need to warn you about Marron." I mumbled. She grunted and rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious. Marron is nine months pregnant, and she is going to be slightly cranky since she can't do anything anymore. So, if she comes off as livid that's why." She seemed to understand and nodded her head. I knocked on the door, only to hear screaming.

"Marron?" Pan shouted.

"We have no time, come on." Trunks had given me the spare key to his pent house a couple months ago just in case Marron needed something when he wasn't home. I found their house key and placed it in the lock and unlocked the door.

"Goten! I need your help, my water broke!" Marron screamed. "Trunks left his damn phone at home and I can't reach him!"

"Aw, shit." We came at the right time. "Pan, you call 18 and Krillin, I'm going to fly us to the hospital."

"What happens if I have the baby in midair?" Marron hollered.

I rolled my eyes because I'm under pressure, and I want to stay calm. "Sorry for the bad idea." I responded flatly, "I can instant transmission us. Grab onto my shoulder." Marron handed me her hospital bag and both her and pan grabbed onto my shoulder. I knew today was going to be a long day.

"Thank you, Goten." Marron pleaded. I grabbed a wheelchair and she sat down into it. I wheeled her over to the front desk. "I'm here with Marron Chestnut, she is going into labor." I said.

The receptionist nodded her and smiled. "All right, we have a private room on floor 20 for you and I'll let your doctor know that you are here."

"Awesome." Marron mumbled as she started breathing hard. "Ow, ow." She grabbed onto my hand and squeezed the lights out of it. I guess she was having her first contraction. I wheeled her over to the elevator and waited for it arrive.

"Pan, did you get ahold of the Chestnuts?" I asked. She nodded her. "Great, what did they say?"

"They are going to be here in less than ten minutes." The elevator arrived and we went up to floor 20. She didn't give us an exact room, so I went to the first room.

I sighed heavily, I didn't expect this was going to happen. "All right, Pan stay with Marron, I'm going to go get Trunks." I placed my two fingers up to my forehead and disappeared to capsule corp.

"Mel, where is Trunks?" I asked. "I have no time for hesitation, his wife is in labor!"

"He is in his office!" I nodded my head and sprinted off into to his office. I grabbed the door, not thinking about strength or anything and ripped the door off the hinges.

Trunks raised his eyebrow and was confused, "Mel, you have been lifting the weights I see." He chuckled until he stood up and saw me. "Goten, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Marron is in labor! We need to get going now!" I grabbed his hand and did instant transmission, before he realized we were at the hospital.

Trunks' faced was a shade of red, "Go in, Trunks, it is time to become a father to your daughter." He nodded his face and opened the door and walked in as Pan walked out. Now, it is time to call the other pair of grandparents. I took out my phone and dialed Bulma's home phone.

"I get to be a babysitter, Uncle Goten!" Pan smiled. That was good, but I may just help her out when I become a parent. I slightly smirked and patted her on the head as we both sat down on the chairs outside the room and waiting for Bulma to answer my call.

A couple hours had gone by before Bulma and Vegeta arrived. "Hey. You guys made it."

Bulma nodded her head and smiled. She had pink roses in her hand, I knew they were for Marron and Vegeta held it is a girl balloon. Vegeta rolled his eyes and snickered, "Come on, Vegeta let's see our first grandchild." Bulma dragged Vegeta into the room.

"Can we go in now?" Pan asked. I nodded my head yes and we joined the fun. Paris, 18, Krillin, Trunks, Marron, Vegeta, Bulma were in the room already.

"Goten, thank you." Trunks said, "Thanks for being Marron here." I nodded my head and smiled. They both needed me and I guess this was the best I could do.

I didn't realize I was blushing a bit until Pan started to snicker. "So, what's her name?" Trunks and Marron shrugged their shoulders. I know they were still deciding about the name they wanted. "I have a suggestion."

Marron raised her eyebrow along with everyone else, "What is it?"

"Michaela Marron."

The room went silent and I could hear Marron going into tears again. "It's perfect. Michaela Marron Briefs, welcome to the world."

"So, yeah that is that's the story." I mumbled and I could see that Marron was slightly blushing out of the corner of my eye. Even Mrs. McFly had teared up slightly over this.

She nodded her head and realized how she can never physically repay for doing this. "Goten, wow, that act of kindness was amazing."

"Thank you." I mumbled. That day our friendship was changed, mainly since I was paranoid. Even though I knew she wasn't going to go into labor again anytime soon, that I hoped, I just couldn't face her.

Marron smiled at her. "He is my best friend."

"I can see why. Now, I have one last important question and I want to her this from Marron."

Dear dende, I want to know what she is going to ask her because a couple hours have passed by and I don't want Paris freaking out that I have been gone for so long.

"From your opinion, tell me why Goten left his family?" She asked.

My face turned white as a piece of paper, I couldn't believe it. I would never thought she was going to ask her this question. I looked over at Marron and she looked sickly. I wondered if she is going tell her or not.

"I…."

* * *

 _I swear you guys are going to kill me for another cliffhanger. I'm sorry for taking so long for this part. I had school and some family issues most of October and I agreed I needed to focus and calm myself down. I'll start chapter 16 today, so I can get out before the end of the month. Tell me what you think of this chapter. And I'm going to post a poll in my profile and I need your opinion on something. Ignore any grammatical errors; I'll fix them later on._

 _Review Response:_

 _Jmac: Thanks, Jmac. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review!_

 _Scottie T: The wait is over, hoped you liked it. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Tiffany7898: Yes, it came through! Marron does miss Trunks, but she has her friends and Goten is going to talk to Bulla soon about it. I'm glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

 _DarkPrinnyVegito: Well thank you! Your story is amazing too! Here's your update! Thanks for the review!_

 _*I want to thank Jmac99 for the fighting scene between Goten and Trunks_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: When It Rains by Paramore.


	16. Cleanin' Out My Closet

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 16- Cleanin' Out My Closet

 _Momma, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet_

* * *

"So, she told your therapist the truth?" Trunks asked as he munched on his muffin. The both of us decided to take our lunch break at the same time and I just wanted to talk to my boy Trunks again.

I nodded my head and sighed heavily, "Trust me; I don't mind that she did. I just don't want my therapist to think I'm a prick." I mumbled as I grabbed some chicken in the breakroom. I wasn't devastated nor was I livid. I couldn't tell you how I felt honestly. I was just lost in the moment that she asked that question.

He shook his head and refused to believe what I just said, "Your therapist won't hate you over a decision that was made seven years ago." Trunks started to say, "You are twenty-five for dende sake. And if she thinks that you are a prick, then she obviously didn't get to chance to meet you because you aren't."

"….I don't know Trunks." I confessed.

"Well I do know." Trunks stated confidently, "You were there for my wife when I goofed up. If I didn't leave my phone at home, we both could have helped her." I guess Trunks has a point, I guess I'm not a prick. For some strange reason, I think that I am one and I think I know exactly why too.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Can we not talk about this? It is stressing me out and I don't want to be stressed out once more again." He nodded his head and understood me. "Your mother is letting me go home early, I wonder why?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, he probably knew why I was going to be able to leave work early. I hope I'm not being fired. "Yeah, I know why. Tonight there is a huge board meeting and I have to stay until it is over. Mother told me it can last until ten at night and I don't want to stay here this late." I nodded my head agreeing with him, but this gives me an idea. He told me Bulla doesn't leave her house, so I could talk to her today.

A slightly smirked came across my face which is one the reasons I believe Trunks started to raise his eyebrow at me, "I'll talk to your sister." Never in my life I have seen the twenty-six year face light up so quickly.

"Thanks, Goten, you don't understand how happy I am that you are doing this." He smiled.

I have too because he is going to miss out on the important things. Michaela crawling, saying her first word and I know he doesn't want to miss any more of it. Bulla is his only sibling and the aunt of his child and she doesn't even consider assisting him with his work. She needs to grow up because she still thinks she is thirteen.

"Don't worry about it, Trunks, I get off in about an hour." I mentioned, "She is going to hear it because I know your parents are too weak to speak their mind to her." Trunks semi-nodded his head trying to agree with me, he just didn't think she was ready for it. Even though Bulla is twenty-one.

"All right, be easy on her. I have a meeting in five, so I'll see Saturday." He walked away from me.

I blinked and stood there thinking about what he had just said, "What do you mean Saturday?" I asked chasing after him.

"Paris didn't tell you?" He asked. I shook my head no confused on what he was talking about, "Well, Marron and I invited the both of you guys over for a little dinner party. Ask Paris about it, I really need to get going now." He pressed the down button the elevator to go down to his meeting.

* * *

I pressed the eleventh floor button. I knew this was going to be interesting because I haven't spoken to Bulla in a few years. I knew she had a crush on me back when we were teenagers at Orange Star, which is one reason I stopped talking to her because issues between her and Paris occurred.

I need to clear my head and focus on what I need to actually worry about. The elevator stopped on her floor and I took a deep breath. "You can do this Goten." I mumbled before I knocked on her door. I knocked on the door and heard footstep coming to the door.

I could hear her unlock the door, but she didn't open the door all the way. From what I saw, Bulla's blue hair was passed her waist and she stopped using so much make up. "I'm sorry, I'm busy come back at another time." She didn't even look at me when she spoke. This annoyed me. She began to close the door and I used my saiyan strength to stop the door. "Hey!" She screamed until she looked up. "Goten?"

"Yeah, Bulla, you need to see who the person is before you rudely say you can't talk." I muttered because I was slightly annoyed with her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I'm sorry, 'Ten. I'm sorry, I'm a little busy." She had a house coat on, so I'm assuming she was having a good time with her boyfriend.

"Bulla, I don't care, I promised your brother I would talk to you now. If that means you will have to get it later than fine, I'm talking to you now!" I said slightly harsh, but it seemed as she would listen to me.

She grunted at me, "What does my big brother want?" She asked.

"He wants you to help him out. Bulla do you realize that he is at work all the time that he barely sees his family?" I started off.

"He sees Marron and Michaela all the time on the weekend." She mumbled.

She honestly doesn't know anything about her brother then. "No, he has to work every day of the week because capsule corp is that popular. He wants you to help him out. Take some of his night hours away. Please Bulla."

She looked around and noticed how serious I was being, "I'll think about it. I'll let Trunks know before the weekend all right."

"Thanks Bulla." She rolled her eyes before she slammed the door shut and locked it. She hasn't changed one bit from her teenage years and I hope she does soon. Now, the hard part for me was about the come. Tomorrow I had to go to therapy with my family. I know it will be awkward.

I walked over to the stair case and walked down a flight of stairs to my apartment. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. Paris told me she is going to be working late now since her colleague went on her honeymoon with her new husband. This gave me the time to call up my brother and my folks. I shut and locked the door. Now is the time.

The phone seemed so close, yet it seems so far away. I had to move every fiber in my being over to the phone. I dialed Gohan and Videl's home phone number and waited for someone to pick up the phone. I was about to hang up, but someone answered on the third ring.

" _Goten? Is it you calling us?"_ It was my brother, it had to be. Usually Videl answers the phone, but it is already easier for me.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, it is me, don't act surprised." I mumbled into the phone.

" _So, what makes you call us?"_ He asked.

"Look, I have therapy session tomorrow and you have to come. So, I'm letting you know that." I said slightly hostile. I didn't mean to come off at way, but I'm just slightly nervous. "I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to come off as a dick."

He chuckled through the phone, _"Yeah, sure, I'll come and don't worry about it, you seem kind of nervous."_

Yeah, I am. I know why, "Yeah, I get to talk to my mom and dad next and I'm not looking forward to talking to mom."

" _I understand, give me the address through text with the time and I'll see you tomorrow little brother."_ I slightly smiled before I hung up the phone. That wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be. I grabbed my phone and texted my brother the information he requested, so I didn't forget. Now, he comes the stressful part.

I dialed my parents' home phone number and prepared to who answered. I'm praying to dende that is my dad. Even though he probably won't remember to tell my mom, I don't want to hear "you're finally crawling back to me" speech. The phone stopped ringing, someone picked up.

" _You have reached the Son's house, may I ask who is calling?"_ It was my father, thank dende.

"Dad it's me, your son Goten."

I bet a smile crossed his face, _"Goten, I'm glad to hear your voice. What do you need?"_

"I have a therapy session tomorrow and I have bring family. Gohan is coming, and I was wondering if you and mom can?" I asked.

" _Sure! Text me the details and we will be there."_ He hung up the phone and sighed hard. Tomorrow is going to be one tough day for me. I'm going to be in a room full of my family that I haven't been in the same room since I was eighteen. It's going to be quite interesting.

Since I got the calling out the way, I have five hours until Paris came home. And I think I have the perfect idea. Marron told me that I should slowly link in that I'm getting therapy to Paris, so she doesn't think I'm sneaking around too much, but I do get an appointment during the day, so she doesn't know that I was out.

Besides that, the perfect idea that I came up with is making her a delicious dinner. Usually we have leftovers or we order something out, but after a while that gets old. So today I'm going to make her favorite dish which is penne pasta with shrimp. I checked the pantry for penne pasta and I'm glad that we have it. I quickly checked the freezer and we didn't have the shrimp.

"Damn it." I cursed, but then something came to me. I can call up Marron, I mean I hope she is home. I picked Paris' and I home phone and dialed their home phone number. It started to ring and I was hoping someone was home and I don't care if it is Pan babysitting Michaela. The ringing stopped and someone had answered.

" _Goten, you usually don't call us on our home phone."_ The voice muttered.

I was stunned, "Trunks, when did you get off of work?" I asked because I thought he had some meeting to go to.

He chuckled through the phone, _"Well, thanks to my best friend my little sister decided to step in and help her big brother out. She is going to stay for the meeting, so mother let me go home early."_

Wow, I can't believe that I did that. I feel pretty special now, "That's sweet I'm glad that I did it then." I bet a huge smile crossed his face when I said that. "Well, I called because Paris doesn't get home until another five hours and I wanted to make her favorite dinner for tonight. So, I was wondering if you had any shrimp that I could spare?" I asked.

" _Yeah, we have some, I'll be over shortly. I might stay with you because Marron is at work. I'll see you in few minutes."_ We both hung up the phone. This was going to be great. I grabbed a pot and started to put some water in, so I could cook the pasta and then I was going to cook the shrimp along with a green bell pepper.

* * *

"Goten, I'm home." I heard her say as she tossed her keys on the counter and dropped her bags on the floor. She had a long day, so I was glad that I did this. "I'm not in the cooking mood, so do you just want to go out?" She asked.

This was it, I couldn't keep her waiting any longer. I knew she was going to be dressed nice in her work attire, I decided to dress nice along with her. I came into the kitchen with a wide smile on my face. "My darling, we are going to stay indoors because, tonight Goten cooked." I opened the microwave and showed her what I made. I never have seen her smile so wide.

"Goten, oh my dende, thank you." She muttered as she came over and gave me a big kiss on the lips. "This is why I love you." I smiled and slightly blushed too. She grabbed a plate and sat down at the table and I did the same thing. "You know you didn't have to do this."

"Paris, I wanted too. This is to us, because do you know what day it is?" I asked. "Well from the look you are giving me you don't remember. Today is December 27th, one year ago I proposed to you."

She was surprised to be honest; I didn't think she was going to remember. I didn't remember until I looked at my calendar from last year. "It has been one year since we became engaged, thanks Goten you made a horrible day to an amazing day." She smiled once more which caused me to blush.

This is what I miss about us. We are so caught up in work that we forget to take time and just hang out with each other. I mean, we did have a fun night a couple weeks ago, but that is not the same.

"Just remember I'm always there for you, here's to us."

* * *

I locked the car and waited outside of it. I regretted getting out of bed today, I couldn't avoid the fact the Son family was going to be in the same room once again. I found out that mother had visited grandpa ox for Christmas and Gohan went to Hercule's home, so I didn't miss much. Thank the dende.

Gohan pulled up with a full car and parked right next to me. "Hey, you guys made it." I mumbled once they got out of the car.

Dad smiled wide at me while mother gave me the cold shoulder. I knew she was still angry at me, but this was going to end all of it. Well, I hope it will. "Goten, it is great to see you. How have you been?"

"I have been all right, work has been stressful, but Paris and I are doing fine." I said. "Come on, we can talk inside." Dad and Gohan nodded their head as they followed me inside of West City Therapy. I was surprised mother even came to this since the last time I saw her it didn't turn out too well.

That was the past and the only thing that I care about is the future. We walked up to the infamous receptionist. "Goten Son." I told her, but I think she had already remembered my name from the first time I came here.

She nodded her head and pointed to the seats. I bet she thinks Marron is my fiancée, but she is wrong. I really don't mind that she doesn't talk to me anymore because I have a feeling that she flirts with every guy that comes here.

I motioned for my family to follow after me which they did. "So, why did we have to come?" Mother asked.

I rolled my eyes because I knew she didn't want to be away from her housework, "Ms. McFly told me to bring my family and I'm only doing what she asked me to." I mumbled slightly harsh, but I knew it was going to be worse until Regina comes to take us back into the room.

"I could have stayed home and your father could have come with not the both of us." She said.

"Mother, hush." Gohan mumbled because he heard the pattern of high heels coming towards. He smiled when he saw her, but I hope he remembered that he is married and has a thirteen year old daughter.

"Hi, you guys must be the Son family." Regina mumbled. "I'm Regina McFly and I have been talking to Goten for a couple months now and I got to know him pretty well." She continued. "I know you guys have been having some issues and I thought if you guys talked it out, it would be a great way of you guys trying to solve your family issue."

"The only issue we have is that Goten won't talk to us." My mother blurted out. I knew she was going to be slightly rude or going to embarrass me, Ms. McFly ignored the comment my mother had made and tried to keep her cool.

She cleared her throat, "Why don't you guys follow me and we will get started?" She asked. I nodded my head and my family and I got up and followed her to her office. I knew Regina probably doesn't like my mother, so I hope she won't be asking her too many questions.

We reached her office and she grabbed her clip board and a water bottle. I sat down on the couch and my family followed behind me. She sat down on in her chair. "So, Goten, would you like to introduce them?"

I nodded my head, "This is my brother Gohan, he is my father and she is my mother." I said pointing to them. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll start with Gohan. So, Gohan, you and Goten have a eleven year age difference, do you think your parents treated Goten different than you?" She asked.

I noticed Gohan had swallowed hard before he answered this question, "Yeah, I would say I would see some differences. I was more into school and he was more into getting stronger, but by the time he turned thirteen I think he realized how important school was." Regina copied down a few notes from what Gohan had said.

"How did you feel about your brother abandoning you guys at his high school graduation?" She asked.

"….I honestly was confused at first why he did this. Maybe he was just sick n tired of being told something that he is not and wanted to finally be himself. I feel that is why he left." Gohan mumbled. "Even though I had moved out of the house when I turned twenty-two, I could see that my family wanted him to be exactly like me."

My mother glared at him, "Is that a problem?" She asked. "I just want what's the best for the both of you guys."

"Well, maybe you should ask Goten what he likes instead of making him follow in my footsteps." Gohan muttered under his breath hoping mother didn't hear him. He knew mother would get out her frying pan of doom and try to hurt her first born.

Regina wrote down a couple of more notes, "How would you say your relationship with your brother was before you left?"

Gohan looked over at me and smiled, "We were pretty close, it was amazing. He was probably my best friend even though him and his best friend tried to embarrass me." I chuckled at him because we both knew it was true. Looking back on it, I feel bad about it, but I was seven at the time.

"Goten, why did you cut Gohan out of your life?" She asked me. To be honest, now I don't even know why I didn't talk to him after I finished at Orange Star. I shrugged my shoulders and I had to think about it.

I shook my head no, "I don't know why, I guess I thought he was going against me, but he didn't even live with me. I was just annoyed by the fact my family would compare me to him all the time." I said, "I would get more annoyed at him than my parents."

She nodded her head and I hope she understood from what I said. "Thank you, Gohan and Goten. Now, let's talk to your mother." My mother sat tall and had her shoulders out to let her know that she is proper. My mother already came off on a bad foot, so I wonder what she is going to say about me.

"When your son decided to abandon you at his graduation seven years ago?" She asked.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes as if she was still affected by this. "I was heartbroken, I didn't realize that he would do this. I did everything for him."

"Mom, that is bullshit!" I yelled at her, "You compared me to Gohan all the time and basically told me I was dead weight to you because I decided to get a girlfriend at fourteen. Have you ever thought about grandchildren?" I asked.

"At fourteen?!" She screamed back.

I hit my forehead in disbelief I can't believe she thought I wanted to be a teen father, "No, mother I was talking about if I got married to girl, which I am, you can get grandchildren." I explained.

She grunted at me, "I have my sweet little Pan." She said as she looked at Gohan and smile.

"Aye, we need to get back on track." Regina said, "So, you were hurt by your sons actions?" My mother nodded her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you mom, but you never let me be me. I thought that was the time I was able to be me." I explained.

She didn't move her orbs from Gohan and tuned me out. I figured this was going to happen. I knew I was going to get into a fight with her and she was going to praise Gohan because he is the perfect son. I wish she wasn't so damn stubborn.

"Mother, I need to let you know something. I need to tell you the truth from high school." I sighed heavily knowing I was asking for death.

I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily and then out, "Mother it wasn't my idea to abandon you guys to prove a point." I muttered.

She was shocked by that, "Then who was?" She asked.

"…..It was Marron."

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sorry to another cliffhanger, but I really leaving a cliffhanger. I got this part out for two reasons. The first reason, tomorrow is going to be a tough day for my boyfriend and I know how much this story brings him happiness, so I'm dedicating this chapter to him. The second reason, final weeks is in two weeks. There's about five percent chance I will begin chapter seventeen anytime soon, so I wanted to get this part out in case it takes me a while for chapter seventeen. Make you vote in my poll in my profile and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ignore any grammatical errors and if it seems rushed._

 _Reviews Responses:_

 _Caputles: Thank you and I use the pain from life to write. It inspires me, do not ask how or why, it just does. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Tiffany7898: Yes, it was sweet, but Goten was just paranoid from it. And you found out what Marron said. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

 _Jmac99: It didn't end well for Goten in two chapters. Thanks for the review!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Cleanin' Out My Closet by Eminem


	17. Memories

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 17-Memories

 _Took us all by surprise no we never saw this coming_

* * *

The room was completely silent you could probably hear a pen dropped. I sighed heavily along with my therapist because she knew that there is going to be some friction between my mother and I. I mean I'm glad that I got that off my chest, but I'm not too thrilled about keeping this secret for so long.

I looked over at mother and she was trying to keep a calm and straight face to hide her inner rage. She blinked once and sighed, "Goten can you please repeat that once more?" She asked in her calm voice. I already knew that she was beyond pissed and not repeating what I said will piss her off even more.

"Marron told me that I should abandon you guys. Come on, mom, we were eighteen just leave it alone." I muttered which I wish I didn't. I knew she would be angry and I'm glad that Gohan and dad will be able to back her off.

I could hear her slowly growl at me which I knew was never a good sign. To make this even worse we aren't even in our own house, we are out in public with a stranger trying to help us out. Oh dende help me please.

She cleared her throat, "So, if Marron told you to jump off the bridge, you would?" Mother questioned me.

"No, that's not what I said." I responded harshly, "Let me just tell you the story."

"Yes, that actually would be a grand idea, please tell us the story Goten." My therapist muttered before one of the my family members were able to say something.

I had to remember if this was my 18th birthday party or was it Paris'. Oh, wait it was Paris because her birthday is after mine.

I heavily sighed before I said anything, "It was at my fiancée 18th birthday get together and I remember I was talking with Marron and Trunks:

 _Everyone was laughing at something Trunks did because he has the typical birthday card that has some hilarious joke some comedian made up just for him. Even though Paris only had five other people besides us here, everyone was having a great time._

" _Thank you, Trunks." Paris murmured into between her laughs, "That was probably one of the funniest jokes that I have ever read."_

 _Trunks responded back with his typical smirk which caused her to laugh even more. "Yeah, no problem, I usually give a card to my friends with a hilarious joke." Paris nodded her head as she proceeded to open the next present which happened to be mine._

 _She ripped off the wrapping paper to be seen with two objects: a Pandora ring and perfume. "Goten, I don't know what to say, I can't believe you remember that I wanted this." She was completely speechless and I was happy because that is what I had planned. I remember she took me to Satan City Mall and took me to two stores: Pandora and Bath and Body works._

" _You're welcome baby, I knew how much you loved them when we went the mall." She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the check and hugged me._

 _I could feel a smile form my face and also knew that I was slightly blushing too, "Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever." She whispered into my ear which tingled down my spine to cause my cheeks to turn a darker shade a red. "Well, I'm going to take my presents inside and go to the bathroom, so I'll be back in a few minutes."_

 _Paris' other friends which I found out were her neighbors went over to the food table. Trunks walked over to grab another drink and then it was just Marron and I._

 _I could hear her fake cough a couple times which got slightly irritating until she grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me aside. "I was lowkey trying to get your attention, 'Ten." She mumbled once we were far enough from the guests._

" _What is it Marron?" I asked slightly annoyed. It was my girlfriend's birthday and I wanted to focus on that more than some silly fight she had with my best friend._

" _Look, Goten, I know your mother still isn't thrilled that you are dating Paris." She had to bring that up. I don't really mention Paris to my mother anymore and I told Trunks and Marron about it, but this wasn't a good time to bring up because we don't know when Paris is going to come back outside._

 _I rolled my eyes at her, "What's your point?" I asked._

" _You need to prove a point to her, she can't just let you control your life. We are graduating next month and she is going to continue to baby you until you tell her that you have finally had enough." Marron spat slowly._

 _I was surprised that Marron was telling me this. This never crossed my mind, but she is making a good point here. "I understand what you are saying, but I can't just tell my mom to let me run my life."_

 _She chuckled at me, "You are eighteen, you are a legal adult, you can make your own decisions now." She patted me on the back and walked over to Trunks. Her words spoke to me "You are eighteen, you are a legal adult, you can make your own decisions now" maybe she is right and maybe she just gave me the best idea ever._

 _We heard someone close the door and it was Paris returning to her birthday party that we have invited her too. "All right are you guys ready for cake?" She asked as we all nodded her head. We all walked over to the table ready for Paris to blow out the candles._

 _I walked over to Marron and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, "Thanks." She knew was I was talking about and just smiled right at me._

"Marron did have a good point." Gohan spoke up once I finished telling the whole room the story. "Even though I believe Goten misinterpreted what she was saying, she gave Goten good advice."

I smiled and nodded at my older brother at least he was on my side. "Now that I recall her telling me this, I feel that I quite didn't understand what she said. I'm sorry mother." She rolled her eyes at me because I knew that she was still extremely livid with me. This is going to be much harder than I thought.

"Marron, I can never look at the blonde ever the same." Mother shouted out in the room. Everyone including my therapist rolled our eyes at her. She needs to let go of the grudge and just realizes that mistakes were made and coming here is we are trying to fix them, so we can be a family once again.

"Chi-Chi, will you let it go?" Dad asked, "I know it wasn't easy for Goten to call us to ask us to come here, but he did." That was first time dad said something since I have spoken about the story.

Gohan nodded along with what our father had said, "He is being the bigger person and right now the only thing that you should do is try and understand what he is saying mom." I believe it took all of courage in my mother to turn and look at me in the eye. Since my brother and my father and trying to tell her to let it go she might.

"Goten, yes, you abandoning us was hard on me since my mother died when I was young, which is why I loved it when all four of us were together." She muttered, "Your brother and father are right. Yes, it was eight years ago, but it must have taken a lot of strength to call us to come here. I forgive you my son."

I was surprised, Gohan's jaw was to the floor, Regina had tears in her eyes and dad gave mom a hug. I can't believe it. She had finally forgiven me. It feels that I had all of my worries released from my shoulders. I'm no longer sinking in my regret.

"Thank you mom, it is great to hear you say that." I smiled at her as I wanted to give her a hug. The both of us gotten up and gave each other a hug. I haven't hugged her since I was eighteen and I guess this was the hug that was missing and I am so glad that I had the chance today to get that hug.

"All right, is there anything else you guys would like to say?" Regina asked once my mother and I released from our hug of forgiveness.

I smiled at her, so she could know that I had another story to tell them, "I do, Regina." I muttered towards her. This story was going to be sensitive since I'm telling them how I proposed to my future wife.

"What's your story Goten?" She asked me.

I cleared my throat because this story was going to be emotional. This was the best day of my life and I remember this day even though it was year ago. "This story is for my family because we are going to have a new family member in about seven months:

 _Today was the day that I was going to ask her to marry me. We have been together since we were fifteen. Recently, I feel like we have lost some of our spark and I'm hoping that this will be bring us closer together._

 _I decided that today I was going to take her to the fancy restaurant in town which has to be "L'Anus Sierre" and that was the same restaurant that I had taken to her when we were freshman in high school._

" _Goten are you ready?" Paris shouted._

" _I'm coming!" I hollered back as I came out of the bathroom. I turned in a circle, so my girlfriend could see my attire. "So, Paris what do you think?" I asked her. She smiled at me and giggled softly at me._

" _You look great 'Ten." She mumbled. I was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of khakis. I was thinking about borrowing a Versace evening gown from Trunks, but Paris had told me that she wasn't going to be dressed up too much._

 _I cleared my throat, "You look amazing, Paris." I muttered once I was able to get a good look at her. She had on a pencil shirt along with a dark blue blouse which I believe she had borrowed from Marron. "Are you ready?" I asked._

 _She nodded her head and I grabbed her petite handed and walked her out of our pent house down to our car. She has no idea what is coming and I'm happy about that. Also, she isn't supposed to know about it._

 _The car ride to the L'Anus Sierre was quiet rather since she had received from her cousin Phoebe about her aunt since she was in the hospital because she had triple bypass surgery since she had too much plaque in her arteries._

 _Once we got in restaurant and to our table it was just us. We have had been caught up with work and her family issue. I was glad that tonight was going to be just going to be us and we could ignore all the problems that we had._

" _I'm glad we have tonight together." She mumbled. Last couple of weeks every Friday she went to visit her family in the hospital._

" _Paris, I have been meaning to ask you this question." I started to say once our nachos arrived to our table. I cleared my throat because I knew this was going to be one long and tough question._

 _She smiled bright at me, "What is it Goten?" She asked._

 _I sighed heavily, "Paris we have known each other since we were teenagers in high school. When I first met you, I knew that you were different from the other girls and that is what I liked about you. You and I bloomed very well and we stayed together all these years, I just wanted to know." I pulled out a ring and went down on one knee._

 _She was surprised, everyone in the restaurant was extremely happy and they couldn't believe someone was going to be proposing on this very night. "Paris Juu will you marry me?" I asked her before I was going to lose my mind._

" _Goten! I love you! Of course, I'll marry you!" She screamed as tears of joy ran down her face. In those few seconds she had made me the happiest man in the world. I placed the ring on her ring finger and gave her the biggest hug that she deserved. Tonight I was going to be going home with my fiancée._

"That was so sweet, Goten." My dad said as he came over to pat me on the back. I slightly smiled at him.

"I only told you guys this story because I want you guys to come to my wedding because it wouldn't be the same without you guys." I said.

Mother smiled wide, "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! I got the part out! I'm so glad I did. Finals week is over and I can already feel my stress eradicating. So, I wanted this part out Friday, but once I came home from my high school basketball game I had a major headache. Saturday I wasn't in the writing mood and yesterday I didn't feel good. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy this part and look out sometime this week I'm trying to get a short Christmas two shot out before Friday called: A Marron Christmas and A Trunks New Year. Besides that I hope you all have a great holiday season!_

 _Review Responses:_

 _Jmac99: Yep, it was all Marron's idea that Goten didn't quite understand what she had said. Thanks for the review!_

 _Blessed: Yep, this chapter didn't have a cliffhanger, but I'm thinking the next one might. Thank you for clicking!_

 _Tiffany7898: No one expects the quiet kid, but it was Marron. Bulla is realizing she needs to be there for her big brother and Chi-Chi she realizes she is wrong. Thanks for reviewing!  
_

 _Review! Follow! Favorite!_

Song: Memories by EarlyRise

~Yep, I'm letting you know there is five chapters left, but there will be a sequel


	18. Coming Back Down

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 18-Coming Back Down

 _Since you been away I'm just a face in the crowd someday someday I know you're coming back down_

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since I had therapy with my family. Gohan had decided that we should have a dinner party at least once a month to keep in touch with each other and try to work out some differences. Everybody was okay with that and we couldn't have been happier.

"All right, Trunks." I said as I knocked on his door. I had to ask him a few questions on how much money we had in case he wanted to bring in another new product. I knocked on his door once more until I heard him clear his throat.

"Come in!" He shouted. I'm assuming he was in an argument with someone because he never shouts at anyone except his sister and his secretary. I was intimidated slightly by the tone of his voice because he had reminded me of his father.

I opened the door and wasn't surprised on who I saw in the room, his secretary Ms. Hinckley. I knew Trunks had despised her since day one, but he has gone through more secretaries than girlfriends. Bulma had told him at least one needed to last for six months and she has only been here for a month.

"Mr. Briefs, I told you that you had a meeting at 1:30 today." She responded quietly. I knew Trunks was livid because his power level was slightly higher than normal. "If you want to me to reschedule it I will."

Trunks noticed me and sighed slightly, I guess he feared that I was his mother. "Ms. Hinckley, I need you to reschedule the meeting I have one at 1:20 with my mother and sister about her becoming a CEO too." She nodded her head and exited from his office. I closed the door to his office.

"You need a minute Trunks?" I asked. I knew that he was still slightly perturbed because his power level was still higher than he normally has. He shook his head no. "So, I was wondering since we have had brought in a ton of money with the pillow laptop, we should bring in a new invention.

He shook his head no, "My sister is going to be taking my night shifts and I want her to get the hang of this job before we start sending her with some projects." I nodded my head agreeing with him. He made an excellent point and stressing Bulla out more is not the best idea.

"Also, I need to tell my therapist that I need to cancel the future appointments with my family since we have our own way of coping our problems." Trunks nodded his head.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

I didn't think he was going to let me leave early, "I was thinking after my lunch break." I said only hoping Trunks would let me go home early. He usually doesn't like to let people go home early in case an issue may occur. "I am not going to take my lunch break until one, but I was just letting you know."

Trunks nodded his head, "Yeah that's fine, thanks for letting me know. I'll let my mother know that you are going home early, so we can discuss the rest of the money with Dustin tomorrow." I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Trunks." I smiled at him.

The twenty-six year old couldn't help but roll his eyes at me, "All right, I need to get on a phone meeting with my mother, so I'll talk when I see you next." I understood and I left his office to go back to mine. I also needed to call West City therapist to make sure Regina knows that I am coming today for about fifteen minutes.

Once I got back to my office I dialed Ms. McFly office because I didn't want to talk to the receptionist. No one answered the phone and I left her a voicemail, "Hey, Regina it is me Goten. I wanted to let you know my family decided that we are going to talk more and begin to hang out as a family, so my mother wanted to know if I could cancel those therapy sessions with the family and continue to go on my own. And also my brother left something in your office, so he wanted me to come pick it up. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I hung up my phone. She could be on her lunch break.

The time went by fast and it ended up being two o'clock before I knew it. Mainly since I had to copy and run files over to Bulma for the last ninety minutes I lost track of time. Even though that sounds easy, Bulma wants Dustin and I to handwrite everything. So, I thought it was tedious.

I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a can of lemonade and grilled meat. I was slightly nervous because I didn't know how Regina was going to respond on how my family decided that we didn't want to go to therapy anymore and rather work out the issue ourselves.

"Hey, 'Ten." Bulma muttered as she saw me sit down to a table. "I didn't know that you ate lunch this late."

I chuckled and shook my head no, "No, I normally take my lunch break at 12:30, but I need to talk to my therapist, so I thought going to closer to end of the day would have been an intelligent idea." I explained myself. She couldn't help but smile at me. She sat down across from me and cleared her throat.

"All right this is going to be hard to break this to you." Bulma said. Am I being fired? Please, I don't want to be fired I nervously took a bite from my grilled meat. "Dustin put his two weeks in, so you might have to work every day of the week in a couple of weeks until we can get a replacement."

I guess that isn't too bad, this means I can bring more money home. I just hope this is not going to last too long. I finished chewing before I responded to her. "That might not be too bad, but if I am able to handle to it, maybe we won't need another accountant."

Bulma laughed at me as she got up from the chair, "All right Goten, we will see." She turned on her heel and exited from the cafeteria. I felt slightly insulted since Bulma doesn't think I will be able to handle being the full time accountant for Capsule Corp. Maybe she is right, but we will figure it out soon.

I ate rather slow just in case my therapist had arrived and gotten my voicemail that I had left. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30. I knew that I should leave now, so that I can get it over with already. I threw away the food that I had left and went back up to my office to grab my jacket and keys.

Bothering Trunks right now would be a mistake that will haunt me for the next couple of days. I know he is thrilled that his little sister is starting to work his night shifts, but he seemed to be in a bad mood when I went into his office this morning. And I already talked to him about it, so I believe that I will be good.

Once I reached my car, I knew that there was no going back. I shouldn't be nervous talking to my therapist, I'm more nervous about those extra days that I am going to have left. There was hardly anybody on the road, so I got to West City Therapy within twenty-five minutes. I parked my car, got out and locked it.

I took a deep breath, "All right, you got this Goten." I whispered to myself and I started to walk inside. Surprisingly the original receptionist wasn't there, and there was a sub. She eyed me with her green orbs.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I called about a couple hours ago stating that I only came to talk to my therapist." I stated.

She blinked at me before she decided to roll her eyes at me, "I beg your pardon?" She asked. "I'm not sure that you are able to do that."

This time I rolled my eyes and cross my arms, "Miss, I'm Goten Son, I called my therapist Regina McFly while I was at work talking to her about some sessions. I just wanted to talk to her in person about it." She nodded her this time.

"All right, I'll let you go back there, but only this time." She said. I sighed in relief because I didn't think she was going to let me talk to her.

"Thank you." I mumbled before I walked to her office. I needed to make sure I kept my cool in case she said that I do have to make up those days or pay for those days. I completely understand because that is what I signed up for. "Hey Regina, I need to talk you-" I couldn't believe my eyes who I saw.

"Goten!" She panicked as if she wasn't expecting to see me here.

"Paris what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her slightly concerned. "You know Regina too?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hip. "Oh my god, you are Regina!" Well, we both have some major explaining to do when we get home.

 _We all laughed as Trunks poured another glass of Vodka for everyone. Marron decided to pass because she wanted to make it home sober, but I grabbed another one because who is going to pass up alcohol. Exactly._

 _Normally, everyone goes to the bar on their twenty-first birthday and get completely wasted just because they are legally able to drink. Well, Trunks, Marron, Paris and I are completely different. It was Paris' twenty-second birthday we decided let's go to a bar and celebrate. The only reason we decided to twenty-second because we didn't want to wait for everyone to turn twenty-one and take them out to a bar. We decided to wait another year until we all can celebrate._

 _It wasn't my idea it was Marron's._

 _Trunks took another sip of vodka before he started to laugh again, "All right, guys, what should we do now?" He slurred. Marron rolled her eyes in disgust. She knew Trunks was drunk and he never makes the greatest decisions when he was drunk._

" _I think I should take you home." Marron suggested because she couldn't bear to be in public with her drunken husband. She reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys. "All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She muttered as she grabbed onto Trunks' forearm and began to drag him out of the bar._

 _Never in my life I want Paris to drag me out of a bar. It is embarrassing, but that is just my opinion. I took another sip of my glass of Vodka. I knew I was slightly drunk, but I was nowhere near as drunk as Trunks. Paris looked over at me and smiled as she grabbed onto my hand. I couldn't help, but smile back until I burped._

" _Sorry, Paris." I muttered now slightly embarrassed myself. She giggled at me, which made me feel slightly better._

" _I'm glad that we are alone though." She muttered, "I just thought Trunks would have made fun of me if he found out what I was going to tell you." My reactions were delayed, but now we are face to face._

" _What'cha wanna talk about, Paris?" I slurred. She rolled her eyes in disgust because she knew that I was slightly drunk myself._

 _She sighed heavily, "Well, as you know we are graduating college soon and I just wanted to let you know what I was going into."_

 _I was confused, "I thought you already told me?" I asked._

" _I changed my mind 'Ten." She said, "I want to help people, so I was thinking about going into psychology to help people out with their thoughts and mind." She told me. I nodded my head and smiled at her._

" _I'm glad that you are going to help people." I said, "Let's get out of here, I'm going to be sick if I look at anymore of alcohol."_

How could I forget? She told me when we are the bar three years ago. Damn, I can't believe that I had forgotten. And the worst of it, I told her most of her biggest secrets that she told me. Yep, she is going to kill me.

But maybe this is going to prove something to us. Maybe we have grown apart and since I'm trying to figure out my problems and to solve them, and she is stressed about our wedding, but for sure we aren't the same anymore. So, in a way this is a good thing.

Well, I hope.

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, I got another part out. How did you guys like the plot twist? I got the idea when I saw some post on instagram and I knew I had to include it. I hope everyone had a great New Year. Now, here comes the bad news. I am currently a junior year in high school so that means I'm taking the ACT this year, so until April that is going to be my second main focus. So, I apologize in advance if the new chapters are slow coming out. I have started chapter nineteen though!_

 _Reviews:  
Jmac99: Goten is not the brightest all the time. Yep, I thought the way he proposed was cute too. I made him the romantic gentleman. Thanks for the review!_

 _Scotty T: Thank you, I have been writing since sixth grade, so I hope I have improved. Thanks for clicking!_

 _Follow! Favorite! Review!_

Song: Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead

~Yep, there is four chapters left, but there will be a sequel


	19. Renegade

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 19-Renegade

 _I'm not always who you think I am, sometimes I feel like I'm the renegade_

* * *

"Are you guys breaking up or just taking a break from each other?" Marron asked as she stopped feeding Michaela.

I shrugged my shoulders as I took another sip of my latte, "I don't know Mare, it was just that we haven't been honest with each other lately, so we decided we need a weekend to be separated from each other." I explained.

Trunks shook his head no and sighed heavily, "Why couldn't you guys just talk about it when you were at the therapy place?" He asked.

" _You're Regina?" I questioned her one more time as I got closer to her, "Why in the hell would you not tell me that you have been my therapist the whole time?"_

 _She grimaced at me with her brown daggers of hers, "Because if you or anyone I know in West City knew it was me they would not take me seriously!" She shouted back, "So, I use a pseudonym, wig and contacts so people will take me more serious."_

 _I rolled my eyes at you, "Paris, I still can't believe that you did this to us!"_

" _What do you mean I did this to us?" She questioned me, "You listen here Goten, I know everything that you told "Regina" because you were too damn scared to confront me about your problems. You basically told a stranger everything."_

" _Jokes on you, I didn't tell a stranger shit, I told you it!" I responded even though I don't think it was proving anything._

 _She rolled her eyes this time, "Before you found it was me, you had no clue. You told personal secrets of me." She spat, "How dare you tell you someone my secret?"_

" _How dare I?" I repeated, "How dare I?" I said once more, "How was I supposed to know that you were "Regina McFly" because you didn't think people were going to take you seriously with this job!" I exclaimed, "I was just following what she had said and to be honest no stranger even knows." I said walking away from her._

" _Where are you going?" She asked following after me._

" _I don't know, but anywhere besides here!" I shouted at her, "I'll see you when we get home, have fun Paris or should I call you Regina."_

Trunks shook his head in disbelief, "You guys can't blame each other because I know for sure that you guys have been keeping secrets." He stated the obvious. That is one of the main reasons we are in this situation. "Maybe we should call Paris and tell her to come up here." Trunks had suggested.

"She knows Goten is here, why would she want to come up?" Marron asked, "Goten I don't mind you staying here, but you can't stay here forever."

"I'm not going to stay here forever Marron, we just need some space." I muttered, "I still love her."

Trunks nodded his head and smiled wide. Marron and I looked at each other confused because usually when he smiles wide he comes up with something. This something I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't want to know. "I think I know what you should do, Goten." Trunks muttered.

Awkwardly, I scratched the back on my neck, "So, what is your plan?" I asked. Everyone knows that Trunks' plan work or sometimes they don't work. Paris and I's first date is an example of a plan that didn't work. After that date, I was extremely nervous on what the result of his plan was going to be.

"Go back home and talk to her. Seriously, you guys are going to stay separate forever and not get married." Trunks stated. He was right. If we stayed separate too long we weren't going to work out anything and that needs to change.

Marron nodded her head along with him. I was being a coward for just trying to let this slide. This is extremely important because this bent my relationship with Paris. I stood up and grabbed the backpack that I had brought. Even though it had only been a day, I didn't know how long I was going to be here.

"I'm going home." I muttered. I gave Marron a hug and shook hands with Trunks. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night." They both nodded their heads and watched me as I left their pent house.

I'm not a coward and I know I'm going to let this relationship last until the both of us die. I knew she was the one when I first met her. I have been with her for so long now to let this stupid fight ruin us. I took out my house key and unlocked the door. I threw my backpack on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were with Trunks and Marron?" She muttered to me.

"No, I'm not going to be a coward and let this ruin us." I said as she rolled her eyes at me and walked into the family room. "Walking away doesn't solve anything." I screamed and a few seconds later she walked back inside.

She placed her hand on her hips and looked around for something to say, "I don't even know what to say to you Goten. It is all too much right now." She said as she turned to go back into the family room.

"Stop!" I hollered. "If we are going to let this fight ruin us, do you know how many people will be disappointed because we aren't going to get married?" I said. She stopped for a moment for to listen to what I said, "Yes, we are both at fault here. You are living a double life and I have been keeping secrets."

She came closer to me, "Maybe we should have some time apart. Take a break." She had suggested.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Breaks don't always work Paris. People usually end up finding someone better and they end the relationship." She folded her arms and listened to what I had to say. "So, if you want that break, go ahead you can go have that break."

"Damn it, Goten, don't make me feel bad!" She said, "I want this to work, but at the same I just want to slap you upside the head!"

I was so confused for a second. She wanted to leave me and now she doesn't. Sometimes I don't understand that she is talking about. "Why?" I asked slowly. I was curious to be honest. I know we kept secrets.

"Because you didn't come to me. I could have helped you. You just didn't think I wouldn't care!"

"All right, then explain to me that one day that I came home late and you were drunk as hell."

She was dumbfounded; she didn't even know what to say. She probably had forgotten about that little incident. That was the day I found out that she had the problem with drinking and it wasn't me.

"Don't give me some excuse, why were you getting drunk in the middle of the week?" I asked. I feel that would be extremely inappropriate to drink in the middle of the week. We have our jobs to worry about.

She rolled her eyes at me and sat down at the kitchen table. "Goten, it was a mistake. You were out getting drunk at a bar and you left me to work on our wedding as usual." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I didn't go to the bar to get drunk, I went to the bar to clear my head. Besides that, you never let me help you. You want everything done your way, and I think this is one task, that we need the both of us." I said as I sat down next to her. I used my right hand to lift her head up and I used my left hand to hold her right hand.

She looked up at me and smiled. I knew that behind that smile hid so much pain and most of it, is my fault. "Paris, I don't want to lose you."

"How am I able to trust you though?" She said, "You have been keeping secrets from me and…" I had to cut her off because I knew she was going to say a long rant about something and I don't want to hear right now.

"I know, but listen, I want to be your everything. I have been with you since I was fifteen. I'm not giving up on you and I'm not giving up on us. And you might think I'm a grade A pain in the" She kissed me before I was able to finish the sentence.

I knew she still loved me.

We aren't broken, just _bent_ , but we will be all right.

"I have an idea." She said once she stopped kissing me.

I looked over at her and smiled, "What is that?" I asked slightly curious.

"Maybe we should get couple counseling." She suggested, "It could help us rebuild our relationship, so when it comes to June 8th, we can get married." She said. I smiled wide at her. That was probably a great idea for the both of us.

I nodded my head at her, "Yes that sounds like a great idea." I said. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

She started to giggle at me, "Do you want to go out for dinner or do you want to stay in?" She asked me.

"Let's go out." I said grabbing my jacket and keys. She grabbed her purse and a jacket and we left our penthouse. I was glad that we were able to settle our fight. More importantly, we are getting help from a counselor that can give us advice on what we should do.

She was too busy applying lipsticks to her lips to notice me staring at her. Honestly, I'm glad that we got over the hump in the road. She means the world to me and I don't know how I am going to live without her.

She is an angel, but all I have to say, this fight was not as bad as our first major fight when we both got accepted into college.

 _I heard the mailman outside. I couldn't contain my excitement. I was told I was going to receive a letter from my dream college. Nicky Town State University, this college is the best accounting school in all of Japan. Paris wanted to go to East City University because we would only be forty-five minute apart from each other._

 _Once the mailman left, I dashed outside to the mailbox. I couldn't wait. I grabbed the mail and looked to see if I got a letter from Nicky Town, which I did. I dropped the rest of the mail on the grass and opened up the letter I had received. Not surprised, I was accepted along with a scholarship._

 _My life is complete._

 _Everyone will be happy, but if Paris doesn't get into East City University are whole plan will go down in shambles. Shit. Let's be positive and make sure she did get into East City University. She worked hard for this school and I believe she will be able to get into it._

 _I went back inside and placed the letter on the table. My mother should pick it up when she get's home. I proceeded up to my room ready to invite my friends and girlfriend over so I can tell them the good news._

 _Couple of hours has passed and Trunks, Marron and Paris had arrived to my house by then._

" _So, what is the good news?" Trunks asked slightly irritated. He was the first one here and he wanted to make it back home since it was his little sister's birthday._

 _I got rid of the smirk from my face, "I got accepted into Nicky Town State University." I said. Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe that I was able to do it. I knew if I had put my mind to it, I would be able to accomplish it._

" _Congrats 'Ten!" Marron said as she walked over to me to give me a hug. Trunks came over and patted me on the back with a huge smile on his face. Paris stood awkwardly in my room. I felt kind of hurt because she didn't congratulate me. I guess maybe she wanted to wait to tell me something when Marron and Trunks leave._

" _I'm proud of you. I have to get going, but we can celebrate a couple of days from now." Marron said and Trunks nodded his head agreeing with her. The couple left which means I was just left with my girlfriend._

 _I looked at her concerned and that's when she sighed heavily, "Goten."_

" _Are you not happy for me?" I asked._

" _I got accepted into East City University, but my parents don't have the money to send me there." She confessed._

 _I sighed heavily as she told me the bad news, "Maybe you can go to a junior college here in Mount Paozu."_

" _I want to be close to you though Goten." She said, "So I'm getting a job to pay for my room and board."_

" _Paris, you are going to work yourself to death. I mean I don't have to go to Nicky Town and I can go to another college I applied to."_

 _She rolled her eyes at me, "No, we are both going to the colleges that we decided to go too." She said._

That day was a strange day because we didn't listen to each other at all, but it worked out in the end. And just like this fight, we may be broken, but we will be able to overcome it.

It will just _take_ time.

* * *

 _A/N: so yay this part is out. I would have had this out earlier, but I had homework and I went out with my bf. So, I still have to study for the ACT, but now I have to study for my AP Microeconomic exam in May. I'll try and get chapter twenty out in February and finish the story up over my spring break. That's my plan._

 _Thanks for all of the reviews!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Renegade by Manafest

~Yep, there is only three chapters left, but there will be a sequel


	20. Phenomenal

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 20-Phenomenal

 _Step into the unknown and find yourself, you're floating freely, no emotion_

* * *

A month and half has passed since Paris and I realized that we need to turn our relationship around. We were both keeping secrets from each other and we know that is not a good sign of a healthy relationship. We started seeing a couple counselor about three weeks ago and he is benefitting us well.

Two weeks ago Bulma had sent me on a business trip over to Madrid, Spain. The Spanish Company was losing too much money and started borrowing money from English Company along with the American Company. Even though it was increasing their debt, they continued to borrow the money they could not replenish.

This aggravated Bulma and I and we both knew this was going to have to stop. They had borrowed at least 25,000 dollars from both companies. Bulma had sent me over to make sure that they stopped borrowing and I could get the bottom of why they are running out of money as quickly as they are.

It was quite easy to find since CEO of the Spanish Company was stealing money from the company to help support his family because they were tight on money. I don't know how that is possible, but that it was I found out the security cameras. Insisting on firing him, Bulma told me it would be a terrible idea. We kept him, but we were going to keep a close eye on the Spanish Company.

Today, I was finally able to aboard a plane back to Japan. As much as I loved Spain, I was missing my home country.

"I'm so not looking forward to this flight." The young blonde woman who I was sitting next on the plane ride back said. I had to agree with her, a fourteen hour flight is brutal, but I know in the end it will be worth it

I smiled at her when she had said that. "I know it may be long, but we get to see our family soon." I responded to her. She looked up at me and nodded her head.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." She said sticking her hand out.

"Goten." I replied shaking her hand, "Are you originally from Japan?" I had to ask her. I'm not the best at small talk if you can tell.

"No, I'm originally from England, I recently moved to Japan because I was relocated over to the Japan Company for called Capsule Corp." She had told me. I knew a smile had creeped across my face because she gave me a weird look. "What's up with the smile?" She asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself, "I work for Capsule Corp!" I shouted on the plane by accident. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scream, but I'm the accountant for Capsule Corp." I mumbled once I pulled my ID card out of my back pants pocket.

Her whole face lit up as she scanned over the ID that I had placed right in front of her, "What are the odds that I'm meeting my co-worker on the flight back home." She said with a smile on her face. "It really is a small world."

I chuckled slightly, "So, what position will you be?" I asked her.

"I believe I am the second mail cart girl, but Mrs. Briefs said she wants to look over my records before she assigns me a job." She had mentioned. I nodded my head at her. For some reason I feel that she might become to the accountant since Dustin is quitting. I'm really hoping Bulma will let me be the only accountant for a little while.

She smiled at me, "I hope to be seeing you around." I said before I sat down in my seat. "Even though it is a long flight, I want to get some rest." I continued. She nodded her head as I grabbed my travel pillow from my suitcase.

"It was nice meeting you." She said with her flashy smile.

"I can say the same to you." I responded to her as I placed the travel sized pillow behind my neck. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

 _She smiled so wide I couldn't remember a time she had smiled this wide. It made me feel better on the inside knowing the both of us are finally happy. I grabbed her petite hand as the both of us drank whiskey and walked across the beach on our honeymoon._

" _Goten, I'm so glad that we are finally alone." She said as she took a sip from her whiskey. "This is how I imagined everything was going to be." She continued as we stopped to look at the sunset._

 _We have been here for two days, but it feels as if we have been here forever. I never want to leave because this is exactly what the both of us need. We have been in complete hell and we finally made it to paradise._

" _Tonight's sunset is absolutely gorgeous." She said as she couldn't take her eyes off the sunset. I stroked some of her hair out of her face._

" _You know you are beautiful." I mumbled as I took a sip of my drink, "Beautiful just like this sunset." She looked up at me and her eye smiled so bright back at me. "I love you, Paris." I said._

 _She couldn't help but smile, "I love you more." She mumbled as she went on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on my lips. "Goten, this week has been the best week of my life. We got married and spending these alone time on our honeymoon has been amazing."_

 _I kissed her once more, "I want to get us to get so drunk, that we will not remember a single thing."_

 _She giggled at me because I said the same thing last night and I had passed out on the beach during the middle of it. "All right, let's see if that saiyan stomach will be able to handle it tonight." She said she as she ran over the beach bar._

" _No fair Mrs. Son!" I shouted chasing after her. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I called her Mrs. Son. It was the greatest feeling ever knowing that we were able to get passed all of the bullshit that came our way. We did it, I always knew that we were able to do so. It doesn't matter how stubborn or how difficult the issues were, we always got passed it._

 _And I know….I never want to lose her. Ever._

"Goten, Goten!" Kendall mumbled shaking me to try and wake me up.

I opened both of my eyes extremely slowly as I realized that I was back on the plane. "What time is it?" I asked once I completely woke up.

"You slept through the whole flight." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I guess you were more tired than you expected to be." She continued as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of my seat.

"Oh, well thank you for waking me up." I mumbled as I took my travel pillow and opened up the carriage above our seats to grab both of our suitcases.

"Thank you." She responded as I handed her suitcase over to her. "Well, I hope to be seeing you at Capsule Corp very soon." She mumbled as she got off the plane.

I chuckled slightly, "Yeah, same to you." I said as I followed her out of the plane. I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket and dialed up a quick number someone who I haven't spoken too in a while.

"Hey, can you come over to Gorden Heights Airport to come pick me up?" I asked. "Great, we need some catching up to do." I smiled on the end of the receiver. He had told me it would take less than thirty minutes to get here. I looked out at my watch and it was 10 at night, so I guess grabbing some dinner wouldn't be an issue.

The closets fast food restaurant that I see is Wendy's. I mean it wouldn't hurt my six pack if I ate a hamburger and French Fries. I walked over to the counter and order my food and the cashier handed over my meal as I paid for my meal.

I sat down at the nearest table to the exit of the airport and began to eat. I took my first bite and it brought me so many memories back. I remember when Bulma used to buy Trunks and I Wendy's all the time when I went over to his house. Vegeta ruined it by stating we need to eat a healthy diet to stay in shape.

It took me about fifteen minutes to eat it. I walked over to the garbage can to throw it away and I received a call. "Hello?" I said, "You are outside, okay sweet, I'll be outside in two minutes." I said before I hung up the phone. I walked outside and smiled.

"Hey, long time no talk!" Rick mumbled as he came over to give me a hug. "I'm glad that you called me and wanted to catch up!"

I nodded my head as I placed my luggage in the back of his Ford Taurus. He went back into the driver's seat and I went into the passenger seat.

"So, Goten, how have you been?" He asked once we got out the airport.

To be honest, I don't even know where to begin. It was a total rollercoaster after I left that bar that night I met him. "Rick, I don't know how to say this, but it was complete hell."

"Therapy didn't help you?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes, "The therapy worked and I'm glad that I have been correcting my mistakes and letting go of the past. With my fiancée and I had some trouble." I stated as I texted Paris that I was on my way home from the airport.

"What happened between you and your fiancée?" He asked as he changed lanes.

"She started to stress drink and I was keeping secrets from her, but we realized we made mistakes and we have been using a couple counselor to help us." I said. "He was been assisting us and we are getting better than ever."

"I'm glad that your life has been going on the right track." He said as he looked over to me, "When's the wedding?" He asked.

I looked at my phone and saw Paris had responded, "It is June 8th, and you are totally invited! I want you to be one of my groomsmen.

He smiled as he put his eyes back on the road, "Thank you Goten that means a lot. Before I drop you off at home, you want to stop and get some beers?"

I shook my head no, "Paris and I decided the last time we are going to drink together is on our last day at our honeymoon."

"Why?"

"After the whole incident with her constantly getting drunk, I don't want to see her become an alcoholic." I responded to him.

He couldn't help, but laugh at me, "Your fiancée has one lucky guy." He said, "I do the same with my wife. I want you to meet her."

I nodded my head agreeing with him, "Yeah, I want you to meet Paris sometime too. Maybe even my best friend Trunks Briefs and his wife." I suggested. I saw him nod his head agreeing with me.

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan. Are you guys busy this weekend?" He asked.

"I'll double check and get back to you." I responded, "And Rick, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to change my life around. Thank you!"

He smiled once more, "No problem, I just didn't want you to suffer like my younger sister. I'm glad that I was able to help you out."

He helped me out more than I could have ever imagined.

Rick and I are going to be great friends.

* * *

 _A/N: so new chapter out. I thought I was going to get out earlier this month, but I had a friend break up, even though I called her one of my best friends, I think my life will be better without her and her drama. So, I took some time to recover from that. I'm also sad, that this story is almost over, but don't worry I have a surprise mini story between "Can You Feel My Heart" and "Break My Fall". Previews for both the mini story and Break My Fall will be shown in the last chapter!_

 _Thanks for all the reviews!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Phenomenal by Eminem

~Yep, there is only two chapters left, but there will be a sequel


	21. Fly

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 21-Fly

 _We were all meant to fly, spread your wings across the universe it's your time to, it's your time to shine_

* * *

"Goten! I need you down here!" Paris shouted from the kitchen. I believe it was the kitchen. After I talked to everyone we decided to have a dinner party and it was taken place in my pent house with Paris, since everyone knew where we lived.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard Paris shout my name from the kitchen. "Give me five minutes and I'll be dressed." I had everything laid on the bed I shared with Paris. I walked into our bedroom and put on my blue polo shirt and khakis

I know Paris needs me downstairs to help her out with the cooking, so I wanted to make sure that I didn't want to keep her waiting. "I'm coming, babe, I'm coming." I shouted as I walked into the kitchen.

She walked over to me and gave a quick kiss on the cheek, "So I need you to chop onions and peppers while the pasta is boiling."

"All right, did you buy some Jack Daniels?" I asked as I grabbed the knife and the cutting board.

"….No, was I supposed too?" She asked slightly uneasy since her and I decided not to drink anymore. The last day at our honeymoon is the last day that we are able to drink. We do not want our children to become alcoholics since Paris comes from a line of them.

I nodded my head yes, "Yeah, Rick asked me to get him a bottle of Jack Daniels. I'll ask Trunks to bring a bottle." She sighed of relief as I took out my phone to text Trunks to bring two things of alcohol.

"Let's get are cooking on!" She said smiling as she turned on the radio.

Paris and I started cooking around 2:30 since the party was going to start at 5:30 and it seemed as if minutes went by. We were laughing and acting like totally idiots having the best time of our lives. She made steak stroganoff along with some filet mignon and a side of mashed potatoes. Yes, we know that is not a lot, but Marron felt bad if we did all the cooking so she is bringing cupcakes. Rick also agreed with it and they are bringing a couple of sides dishes.

I smiled at her as she was brushing her hair once more, "How do I look?" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You look fine." I said giving her a hug, "I have been telling you that all day." She smiled at me and was about to kiss me until we heard the doorbell ring. "I got it." I said as I let go of her to go get the door. It is probably Trunks and Marron. I looked through the peephole and I noticed a familiar lavender haired male.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw my best friends. "Hey! I'm glad that you were able to make it!" I said giving Trunks a handshake. I would give Marron a hug, but she is carrying their daughter.

"How have you been?" Marron asked once she stepped into my penthouse. "I haven't seen you since you left for Spain."

I chuckled at her as I closed and locked our door. "Spain was amazing, the company is not the best, but Spain was beautiful." She smiled along with Trunks.

"Sorry about that, we didn't know they were going to do that." Trunks apologized. "Oh, also here is the cupcakes Marron made." Trunks said as he placed them down on the table. "They are really good."

"I'll be the judge of that Briefs." I mumbled before Paris came.

"Paris!" Marron said. She handed Michaela over to Trunks before she gave the red headed a giant hug. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you recently work has been hectic for me." She apologized.

Trunks took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "The aroma absolutely divine in here. What did the two of you guys make?" He asked slightly curious.

Paris giggled at him, "You can wait and see when I finally get to meet Goten's new friend." She said slightly sour. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck trying to ignore her statement. Rick and I haven't talked for about three to four months.

"I'm sorry, Paris." I mumbled even though it will take her sometime to let it go. "Rick also mentioned he has a daughter that is older than Michaela, so when the children get tired we can pull out the Jack Daniels."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too." Trunks said. "I forget Marron wanted to get rid of all of the whiskey in our house."

The blonde twenty-five year old rolled her eyes when she heard her husband say that. Before she could say anything the doorbell went off. Trunks was saved by the bell, literally. I went to fetch the door since Paris didn't know Rick.

I opened the door, "Rick, it is good to see you!" I said, "Here, I'll take these dishes thank you! Why don't you and your family come inside?" I suggested as Rick and his family came inside. "Trunks, Marron, and Paris I would like you to meet Rick and his family."

Rick shook everybody's hand, "It is nice to meet you all. This is my wife Olivia and my daughter Bella." He said as he pointed at them. His wife smiled and waved at the both of us and his daughter was a sound asleep.

Olivia had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was barely taller than Marron. Their daughter resembled Olivia more than Rick did. Their daughter is adorable just like Michaela. I can't wait for the day Paris and I have children.

"Hi, it is great to meet you all!" Olivia said, "Our little Bella hasn't been feeling too well and Rick did not want to pass up an opportunity like this." She stated, "We apologize if we get your daughter sick."

Marron smiled at her, "Thank you for the concern, Michaela hasn't been sick just yet so hopefully Bella won't get her sick." She nodded her head at Marron. It seemed as if everyone was getting along just fine and I'm satisfied with that.

"Are you guys ready to get your grub on?" I asked. Everyone nodded their head. Trunks pulled out a capsule which was Michaela's high chair. I was surprised that Rick did not do the same, but Bella is still asleep.

Rick and his family are another pasta freak and I think that Paris will be gratified with that. The food looks absolutely amazing: spaghetti and meatballs, steak stroganoff, mashed potatoes, chicken parmesan, filet mignon and cupcakes for dessert. At first I thought were not going to have enough food because of Trunks and I, but he told me that he wasn't too hungry.

Marron, Paris and Olivia got their dinner first while Rick, Trunks and I got everyone's drinks and sat down at the table.

"This is a nice place you got here." Rick mumbled as he took a sip from his mountain dew, "Wish I was able to afford a place like this."

Trunks and I looked at each other and felt pity for Rick. "Don't envy our lives; you don't know what type of hell we have to go through." Trunks stated, "I mean yeah just because you are rich doesn't mean you are better than someone else. I bet your wife appreciates everything that you do for her."

Rick slightly smiled at Trunks, I guess that made him feel better, but it is going to take some time for him to get used to it. Marron and Olivia were the first to sit down, so Rick and Trunks went up to get their dinner.

"So, you think the therapy helped everything?" Marron mumbled as she placed her daughter into her high chair.

"Yeah, I think it did!" I said.

"I'm glad that it assisted you." She said. Paris had returned and I went up to get my dinner. I licked my lips because there were so many options and I wanted to try everything. So that is what I did and I have no shame at all.

I was the last one to sit back down at the table, I didn't mind it. I placed my plate on the table and I stayed standing. "Hey, I just want to say thank you to all of you. You have impacted my life for the better and helped me out when I needed you. I'm just thank you for all of you and I'm glad that we can be friends." I said.

Rick smiled and put his glass in the air, "To Friendship!" He said.

"To friendship!" Everyone repeated. I sat down in my chair that was in between Paris and Rick. I first tried the dish Rick brought and it was amazing. They were just as good of a cook as Paris and my mother. And to be honest that is saying a lot.

"So, you guys are getting married soon, that is exciting." Olivia said starting a conversation.

"Yeah, finally." Trunks joked around. I mean I didn't want to get married too young, I wanted to get married closer to thirty. I never told Trunks that, but yeah I made a promise to myself in high school when Paris and I got into a serious relationship.

I rolled my eyes at Trunks while Paris giggled at him, "Yeah, we have been together for a long time, I knew he was the one when I first met him." She said causing me to blush slightly.

"When did you guys meet?" Olivia asked.

"Our freshman year of high school." I said. "She made me nervous, but I knew deep down inside of me that I needed to talk to her."

"Why?" Rick asked.

Shit, I don't want to make Trunks sound like a manwhore, but oh well. "Well, I felt kind of lonely because Trunks was getting into all these short term relationships. But when I saw her she was an angel and she took my breath away."

"Thanks Goten." Trunks muttered harshly.

Everyone at the table couldn't help, but laugh at the statement that Trunks had made. It was true and I wanted to be honest with everyone. "I mean I felt lonely because I felt as if I was losing my best friend." I could see that his facial expression had dropped. I never told him that because I didn't want him to get upset, but Marron ended up telling him on accident.

"Yeah, I remember being told that, I'm still sorry about that." He apologized.

"And how long have you two been friends?" Rick asked after he finished swallowing his mash potatoes.

Trunks and I looked at each other and had to think, "We have been best friends since we were about five years old." Trunks mumbled, "We were always together and caused a lot of chaos when we were younger."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it was pretty funny." I confessed.

The dinner party lasted for about three more hours. It was filled with laughter and stories told about our past. It was great, it was something that everyone needed. Just one day that they could hang out with their friends and just have a great time.

Rick and Olivia left first because they wanted to get their daughter back home in case she got Michaela sick. Marron told them not to worry about it, but they were playing it safe. I couldn't tell you when Trunks and Marron left, but it was late.

Paris sighed heavily before she flopped onto the couch, "That was great! I'm happy that I was able to meet your friend Rick."

I smiled as she snuggled up next to me, "Yeah, I'm glad that you met him too, he is a good guy."

"Yeah, he is and his wife is really nice, I think her and I could be great friends too."

"That is great Paris that is good to hear." I said.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Te amo." I don't know why sometimes she spoke Spanish with me, but I didn't mind it.

"I love you too, Paris." I responded as I gave her a kiss.

* * *

 _A/N: So, this part is finished…I don't know how I feel about ending this story. I already have the ending finished I just need to edit it and add the previews to both stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are the best!

Song: Fly by Avril Lavigne

~Yep, there is only one more chapter left, but don't worry there is a sequel


	22. Better Days

Can You Feel My Heart: Chapter 22-Better Days

 _I'm on my way to better days, I'll find my faith, I'll find a way, I'm on my way to better days_

* * *

No one knows how their life is going to go. Once you are on one path it takes you some time to change to another path. Many people don't understand why, but after all this I believe I do. Thank you dende.

Change. People have a fear of change and that is what stops them from going to a different path. And thanks to Rick, I wouldn't have been able to change to another path. I would still be stuck on the same path telling myself that I need to change my life, but I don't have the motivation to do so.

Life is like a roller coaster, some people scream and some people just enjoy the ride.

I was _both_ of them.

I used to scream my soul out; I hated the way my life was like. I couldn't stand it, I would just ignore my responsibilities and hurt the people who were close to me. I repent that and the sad thing is, I can't change my past. The only thing that I am able to do is accept and learn from it. Honestly, it is the only thing that I will be able to do.

Now, I just enjoy the ride and see what life takes me to. Yes, I know there is going to be ups and downs. Some people have the strength to get passed that and other's don't and they begin to scream.

Learning to accept my past was the toughest challenge that I have ever faced. The only thing that I had benefited from this if you can't accept your past, you won't be able to change your future.

I'm sorry father, forgive me brother, I love you mother. I put you all through hell along with my friends, but you have forgiven me and now I know.

People can feel my heart.

The End

Song: Better Days by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the ending sucked, I'm not very good at writing endings. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. If it wasn't for you guys this story wouldn't be happen.

I asked this question "What do you guys think if I made a sequel to this story?" Many said yes and some wanted a preview. The story is called Break My Fall and it takes place two years after Can You Feel My Heart.

FAQ:

Where did Paris' fake name come from?

Well, I like the name Regina because I believe that is unique. Her last name McFly came from the movie Back to the Future. I love that movie and I thought the named flowed extremely well.

Where did the Original Character Names came from?

Michaela, I chose this name because there was a girl in my honors chemistry class sophomore year who was very sweet to me and I liked the way she spelled her name.

Rick, I was watching the walking dead.

Kendall, that is the name of my best friend and she snapchatted me as I was writing, so I used her name.

Olivia, a girl in my AP Microeconomics class and my ACT prep class and we talked a lot

Bella, I couldn't think of a name, so I looked up a name

Why did Goten start off in a bar?

Because I feel as if I guy has an issue they are always at the bar.

Where the did the Title come from?

There is a song called "can you feel my heart" and the song spoke to me. Actually, in this chapter, the second to last paragraph, I used lyrics from the song.

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! Break My Fall will be out May 20th, my last day of school and a birthday present from me to you since my birthday is in May.

Preview For: Just Go With It (Mini story, coming in June)

"I can't believe it, my little brother is getting married in a week in a half." Gohan said smiling after he took a sip of his mocha latte.

Goten rolled his eyes as he continued to pick at his bagel. "Guys, I can't believe it. Paris and I are finally getting married." Both Trunks and Gohan smiled at him while Rick nodded his head yes.

"So, Goten."

"Hmm.."

"Bachelor Party" They all said in sync.

Preview For: Break My Fall (Coming in May)

My life has finally fallen in the place that I wanted it to. And there is _nothing_ that can _change_ it otherwise.

I didn't want to spoil too much for Break My Fall, but it will be out before you know it!

Take Care and Write On

~xconversegirl99x


End file.
